Darker Side of Me
by Demon-General91
Summary: A girl who acts and hides what she truly feels. A hidden pain, unbearable side she must hide. She's back...but what happened to the sweet, loving, caring, shy girl they knew? Yuuki Kuchiyama, a girl who went from sweet to sour. Will they be able to bring the light within her back out? Join her in the adventure of fun battles, love and hurt as she cross paths with each of the GOM
1. Prologue

**_Summary:_** _A girl who acts and hides what she truly feels. A hidden pain, unbearable side she must hide. She's back...but what happened to the sweet, loving, caring, shy girl they knew? Yuuki Kachiyama a girl who went from sweet to sour. Just what have happen while she was away? In those 3 year? Will they be able to bring the light within her back out?_

 _A mysterious girl that gives an attraction to the GOM, but will they notice how sour she's become? A girl who made them fall in love, but what is it that she hides beside her family being rich - her amazing skills - and isn't afraid of anything and can basically do anything._

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _ **"She was the one who decided to change and lose her true self..."**_

* * *

"C'mon Yuu! We're going to be late~"

"I'm never late, nor am I ever early."

"Ughhhh! Whatever, I'm going on ahead~"

"Don't trip."

"Why would I trip-"

 ***PLOP***

"Oww! That hurts!" The dark purple-haired teen cried out as the said friend walked passed her.

"I told you so."

Yuuki Kachiyama, age 16. Yuuki has her usual blank face that has always and still is emotionless. Yuuki has a pale blonde hair that can be mistaken for white hair **(Whitish blonde hair)** with bangs that covers her right eye. She currently has black streaks of hair, but since her hair is always in a ponytail it's not really visble. Her height is 5'5 and she is now on her way to her private jet.

Rin Saito, also age 16. She is very energetic and hyper, but has a serious side time to time. She is Yuuki's best friend ever since they were at the tender age of seven and a half. They met when they were introduced at a family's party. Rin has always been by Yuuki's side ever since **(not literally, she'd get dragged home)**. She has dark purple hair that reaches her waist and has straight bangs in front. Rin also has a very light purple streaks on the end of her hair which is also put into a high ponytail. Rin is also 2 feet taller than her friend.

'Let's see how American hottie improved...He should be in Japan for high school now. And knowing him...He'll be going to be up against _them_ as I heard.' Yuuki smirked thinking to herself. 'This will be one interesting year huh?'

The dark purple-haired girl caught up to the now smirking girl. Taking a glance at the girl, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. 'Yuu smirking? Looks like something will be happening this year.'

"Ne, Yuu. What school are we going to?" Rin asked since she hasn't told her yet.

"Seirin High."

"Hah?! We're not going to the one you're nii-san wanted you to go, Rakuzan high?"

"No."

"But...Doesn't that school have better academics?"

"Yes."

"T-then… Uhhh, wh-"

"Because I have my reasons. So, do not question my reason and go along with it." The pale blonde hair said coldly walking to in the private plane and taking her seat.

The poor girl nodded confusedly, but didn't question it any further. 'What happened to the Yuuki back then…?' Rin sat down on the other side of Yuuki. Looking at her with sad and confused eyes, she no longer saw the girl she once met back then.

 **-x-**

 _"Well, if it isn't Saito." A man in his thirties said as another man walked up to him._

 _They both shook hands as a greeting. "It has been awhile Kachiyama. How has that lovely wife of yours been?"_

 _The old man scoffed, "She is doing very well." He glances to see a dark purple-haired woman and a young girl walking up to them. "Ah, if it isn't the lovely lady herself."_

 _The woman giggled quietly, "Yes, yes it is. I see you are doing well yourself." The little girl tugged on the woman's dress. "Ah, Kachiyama this is our daughter, R-"_

 _"Rin." The said girl looked up at the man and smiled brightly, while the man laughed a bit, "Such a bright smile, my wife is inside greeting some other guests. I'm sure you'll see her and you can meet my little angel."_

 _The woman nodded and headed inside while the younger girl trailing behind her. After some time the woman finally found the blonde girl she was looking for. "Tanaka~"_

 _The blonde twirled around and smiled, "Mika-chan! It's so nice to see you again~" The woman looked down to see a younger looking girl about the age of 7 staring at her. "Ah~ You must me Rin, it's very nice to meet you."_

 _The girl slightly nodded before bowing her head to the lady. "This is my daughter, Yuuki." A lighter blonde head popped out behind the woman. A bit nervous, she kept close to her mother holding the bottom of her dress. "Hello…Umm- It's nice to meet you." She then quickly slid out from behind her mother and quickly bowed to the two._

 _"Yuuki, why don't you keep Rin some company while we go greet some of the other guests alright?" The light blonde asked._

 _The younger girl nodded her head slightly, "Okay."_

 _As the two mothers walked away, the younger purple headed girl looked at the girl in front of her. 'She looks so...fragile? She's also pale, is she always like this..?'_

 _"Ne, ne Yuu! Y'know you seem very cute and pretty." The blonde girl blushed a bit and mumbled 'thanks'._

 _The two strolled outside to the garden, the purple-haired girl talked about random things and Yuuki would listen and giggle. The purple headed girl looked at the blonde as she looked up at the now setting sun. 'She's so sweet...loving...yet shy and quiet...but what is it that makes me feel so relaxed and makes me feel like we've known each other for years already?'_

 _"Ano, Rin. Would you like to come by my house time to time? I would love to hang out with you and get to know you more." She said as she smiled so sweetly._

 _"Sure! I would love to Yuu-chan~"_

 **-x-**

'Well Yuu, will always be Yuu...' The dark purple-haired girl thought before closing her eyes for some rest.

 _That once calming, relaxed aura. The once sweet loving smile, and that shy yet quiet soft voice. It was no longer there. The girl that was use to be known as Yuuki Kachiyama the sweet loving little girl, that everyone once love and knew...is now **gone**._

* * *

 ** _"...But it never stopped me from believing that she'll come back."_**

 ** _Preview Chapter 1:_** _Code Names_

 _Turning her head to the right she saw a figure in the shadow of the room. "And who must you be?"_

 _"Ah, have you forgotten me already...Yuuki-san?"_

 _Her eyes widened in surprise, "Why of course not. But, I'm guessing another mission?"_

* * *

 **A/N:** This story will also be following the plot line of the anime, just adding some OC's and changing it a tad. It doesn't really make a difference so...Yeaah. Anyways the OC, Yuuki will be having moment's with the Generation of Miracles. But it'll be paired up to...One of them that'll I'll announce later on in the story -wink wink- I can leave you guys guessing and tell me how it goes ya know? Well enjoy-chaa~

Me: T_T I already miss the show so much -cries silently-

Rin: -Opens door- Get a hold of yourself!

Me: Tch, I thought you already left.

Rin: -Grabs a random book and throws it-

Yuuki: Um, can you just end this?

Me: Se-send...us...out... -Dying as Rin is suffocating me underneath her-

Rin: Don't forget to follow/favourite~

Yuuki: Be sure to leave a review.

Me: De-

Yuuki/Rin: Demon-General out!

Me: Damn you...


	2. Chapter 1: Code Names

**_Chapter 1:_** _Code Names_

 ** _"Not knowing when dawn will come..."_**

* * *

 _"Baby Yuuki~"_

 _"Yuukia-nee!"_

 _"Yuuki!"_

 _A little blonde girl runs down the field of flowers. A happy expression was glued on the girl's face as her eye's sparkled seeing her whole family gathered ready for a family photo. "I'm coming~"_

 _Once a happy family, always a happy family. A saying that everyone around them uses when they see the whole family together. But, those people were wrong. Who've could have known that a bit storm would pass by and ruin everything?_

 _It was a down pour and lightning was_ _occurred. A little girl stood in the middle of the hall way. A smell of fire came from one side and darkness kept creeping onto the other. The little girl ran inside a room wishing everything can go back to normal. To make it stop. But...Wishes never came true. For her at least._

 _"Oh Yuukia-chan~ Come out, come out where ever you are~" A voice was heard down the hall._

 ** _*SCREECH* (Random door noise)_**

 _The door slowly opens revealing a man in his twenties. "I found you~"_

 **"-u...Yuu!"**

 _"N-no...G-go away..."_

 _"Yuuki! Stop get away from her!"_

 _"As if! It's her fate to be gone from this world! Or else she would give us hell!" The man screamed out running towards the shocked little girl on the ground._

 **"YUUKI KACHIYAMA! WAKE UP FOR GODS SAKE~"**

 **-x-**

Well, lets start from part 1. The name's Yuuki Kachiyama, one of the most famous heir of the Kachiyama family and infamous queen of the most famous and special...Well you'll find out later. Here I am on a plane with my most energetic and hyper best friend, Rin Saito. Her family is one of the closest business to us, since our parents knew each other very well. Ever since we met, Rin would always be by my side at all times.

Here she is, her face inches away from mine. No, I'm not lesbian, I happened to be sleeping until a certain someone yelled in my ear and is now giving me the _so-you-finally-decided-to-wake-up_ look.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough, Yuu. We're going to be landing soon so get ready~"

I nod and leaned back into the chair. 'It's been awhile since I had that kind of dream...Whatever, I still must find him.'

Glancing back at the blonde girl, Rin notices something in her friend's eye. Hate, despair...Her eye's show nothing but hatred. 'Yuu...What happened...?'

* * *

Japan. It has been awhile since I've last been here. "It's nice to see you again, mildly."

"Likewise, Sebastian." I gave him a quick nod as he takes our luggage and shows us to our car.

"Ne, ne Seby-chan~ Did anything happen while we were away?" Rin asked as she skipped up next to him leaving me trailing behind them.

Sebastian chuckled, "No not at all. Everything's been the same since you've two left."

"Hmm, kay~"

I glanced at Sebastian for a moment before looking straight ahead. 'Something did happen. I'm going to find out what it is.'

"Got something up your sleeve?" The purplenette whispered as she walked at the same pace as me, which almost surprised me. Note **_almost_**.

"Hmm, depends. That aside we will be attending Seirin High 3 days from now."

"O-kay~"

Well, let me introduce you to my favourite butler, Sebastian. He has been a butler for the Kachiyama household ever since I was about the age of 6. Sebastian also became my personal butler when I was at the age of 8, since I took a great liking to him. He is 185 cm tall (6'1) and he has black hair with deep red eyes. Being a butler at the Kachiyama household he does everything he can to support us, and takes care of me. He met Rin when she came over a year after we met and since then, she has a habit of calling him 'Seby-chan'.

After a year and a half in junior school, I left to go to America. As for Rin, she didn't come with until 3 months later. My father told Sebastian to keep an eye out for me and the purplenette because of an incident that happened. We were in America for a year before I was forced to go France to do a favour. Now I'm back in Japan for High school and probably will be staying here for a while.

* * *

 **(At the same time) Normal POV**

A light blue-haired boy walked through the crowd of students. Looking at the map, where it shows all the stands are he glances at one of them and makes his way there.

"Basketball! Basketball club!"

"Join the club and you'll be cute, too"

A tall red head walks up to the people handing out flyers, "Are you guys in the basketball club?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Just a few more players, would be nice" A brunette muttered while she goes through the list who've applied for the club.

"We couldn't even get ten." A black-haired four eyes said.

"We're just getting started. We are a new school. If we win the Inter-High and the Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting new year. "

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?"

"Hyuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?"

"I'll do my best. I will do my best." He deadpanned.

"Well, I wonder how the recruitment is going. If they could bring in some promising ones, that would be-"

A tall red head walks up to the table carrying a guy and brings him up to the girl. "The new students are here~" He says crying anime tears.

"Huh?"

"So, is this the basketball club?" A gruff voice said above her.

The both that are sitting down look up to the new student, "Y-yeah."

* * *

"Mow~ Yuu! You are so slow~" The purple head yelled out as she waited for her slow walking friend at the front door.

The pale blonde sighed, "You're the one who ran, while I took my sweet time. Rin-chan" She looked up giving a deviously smirk making her friend shiver.

"U-uh...Seby-chan~ Yuu-kun is being scary! She even added a 'chan' to my name~"

"Well, then." Sebastian said smiling with his eyes close, giving off a small sweat on the side of his face. 'I wonder how I keep up with these two'

Yuuki finally made it to the door and stood beside her friend. They both looked at each other before chuckling a bit.

"Yosh, I'm going to get some rest. Sebastian please do wake me up in an hour." The tall black head nodded, "And Rin, I suggest you get some rest as well."

"O-kay~"

* * *

 **(2 hours later)**

 _ ***knock knock***_

"Come in." The pale blonde girl said as she finish up writing her report.

"Ma'am, your father wants you in his office immediately." The maid stated as she came into the room.

"Ok, you may leave."

As she made her way to her father's office she wonder why he wanted to see her immediately. 'Strange...Father never calls me immediately when I come home from a business. This better be important.'

She carefully knocks once and pause before knocking three time, so that he knows its her. "Come in."

She opens the door and quickly closes it shut. She makes her way to stand in front of his desk. "Is there something so urgent that you need me here immediately?"

"Well, it certainly is, Yuukia Kachiyama." A voice was heard behind her.

Turning her head to her right she see a figure in the shadow of the room. "And who must you be?"

"Ah, have you forgotten me already...Yuuki-san?"

Her eyes widen in surprise, "Why of course not. But, I'm guessing another mission?"

"For that, you are correct!"

 ***knock knock knock knock knock***

A rapid 5 knock was heard coming from the door. 'Must be Rin...always energetic.' The pale blonde thought.

"Come in."

The door opens revealing a purple head. "Hello~" She slowly walks in noticing her friend, "Ah! Yu-" Seeing the person next to the pale blonde her face became serious. "Another mission?"

"Why of course, we are the best out there. But it's unusual for us to get a mission so soon." Yuuki stated.

"Well, we do love our best. Our Empress and Akumu."

"Please do not state our code names, Kurai-san" The purple head said, while her eyes close while the pale blonde gave out a small sigh.

Empress is referring to Yuuki. She is called 'Empress' because of what she does and it will always succeed, it also gives a unique code name. As for Rin it would be Akumu meaning nightmare. Surprisingly that Rin is also meaning cold, she acts very energetic unless is comes to business matter. As for the man Kurai is his code name with it's meaning dark.

The man chuckled, "Code names...Ne Yuuki-san you sure have quite a few don't you now?"

The said girl raise an eyebrow, "So what of it?"

"White demon...Bloody darkness...Stone-heart...And my favourite, the _'White Queen'_ was it? How about it Ichiro Kachiyama?"

The said man cleared his through, "Masato that is enough." The man scuffed, "Now you two. You will being doing a mission, as you know." The two girls nodded. "There will be a party happening a few weeks from now and i'm afraid that there will be some uninvited guests there."

"So, as for you two the man himself wants you two to make sure that no one is hurt and keep the party as it is. There will be a lot of people attending so the man himself is expecting nothing less from the two of you." Masato finished off for Ichiro.

"You are dismissed." As the two girls were leaving Yuuki was called back. "Oh and Yuuki. He also got a request and he was told to bring his top fighter to do the job."

"A personal request to have one of the top protect someone?" She asked with her back still facing her father and the other man.

"Yes. The people you must-"

"I refuse. Get the others to do it."

"Now, now Yuuki-san, you are one of the top 5-"

"Strongest people that works for him. Yeah, I know." She said quite coldly to the two stating the obvious.

"Yuuki." Her father said in a strong raise tone, " You were asked to do a mission, so you will-"

"Carry out the mission and succeed. Hotaru and Raikou." And with that said she immediately left the room and close the door shut.

'How did it become to this?' Masato thought as his eyes are still set on the now closed door.

Ichiro Kachiyama lifted a paper from his desk. His eyes narrow for a second before saying the read name out loud...

* * *

 **"...I open every door that will."**

 _ **Preview Chapter 2:** Seirin High_

 _"What are we doing here, Yuu?" The purple head asked._

 _The said girl smirked then jumped shooting in a basket, "Isn't it obvious? My family name does speak the truth."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Well...What did you think? Gotta love Rin's energetic -cough- demon -cough- self. As well as Yuuki's butler Sebastian~ Kyaa, I just couldn't resist!

Sebastian: Would you like some tea?

Me: Er...sure..? How did you even get here?

Sebastian: -Smiles-

Me: Well~ Don't forget to favourite/follow if you haven't!

Sebastian: Please do leave a review.

Me: That's pretty much it!

Sebastian/Me: Demon-General out~

Me: Finally someone that gets how to end it. But seriously review, you don't want Seby-chan here to hunt you down.

Sebastian: -Glares at me-

Me: Bye bye cha~


	3. Chapter 2: Seirin High

**_Chapter 2: _**_Seirin High_

 ** _"Knowing is not enough; we must apply..."_**

* * *

 ***BEEP BEEP***

"Ughh..."

 ***BEEP BEEP***

"..."

 ***BEEP BEEP***

"..."

 ***BEEP BEE-**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

 **-x-**

"Milady, its time to wake up." A tall black head said as he lightly taps the maiden's shoulders.

"Yes, I know." A pale blonde girl rises up from the bed and stretches while a small yawn came from her mouth. "Please do wake up Rin. I'm pretty sure she broke her alarm clock by now."

The tall butler left leaving the girl to get ready.

It has finally been 3 days since they've been in Japan and they will be attending school. As Yuuki gets up and walks to the bathroom that is connected to her room. She then takes a quick shower.

After a good 10-15 minutes in the shower, she steps out into her room. Noticing that the bed has already been made and her uniform was laid out on top. Quickly getting dressed she glances at the time.

She told Sebastian to wake her up a bit earlier than usual since she wants to check something out, as well as changing Rin's alarm clock for now. After smoothing out her uniform she steps in front of her mirror and puts her hair into a high ponytail that is secured with a red ribbon. After making sure she isn't forgetting anything she makes her way out the door.

Noticing Sebastian standing a bit down the hall where Rin's room is, she sighed and made her way over there. Peering inside the room she noticed how it got a bit messy in the room. Sighing once more she cracked her neck a bit. Sebastian took a glance at the blonde before stepping back a bit.

An amount of aura was coming from Yuuki as she stepped into the room. The purplenette being half awake shivered as she got a cold sweat going down her back.

"Rin-chan~ Its time to wake up..."

Looking up with half opened eyelids she stuttered, "U-u-u-u-u-uhhhh...Y-Yuu..." Blinking for a second the said girl disappeared from her sight. Scared, the girl looked around the room with wide eyes till she felt something breathing behind her ear.

"You better get up in the next 3 seconds or else~"

"KYAAAA!" The purple head shot up from the bed and felt to the ground on her bottom. Knowing Yuuki for years, she surely knows not to mess with her when she says _'or else'_ because there will be a dangerous ' _or else'_ coming from her.

"Mou! Seby-chan~ Yuu is scary!" The purplenette cried out as she ran into the bathroom and got ready.

Satisfied the pale blonde made her way out of the room and down the stair for breakfast. Scaring the poor girl, she knew that she'll be down in the next 5 minutes or so. As she goes through the doors she noticed that her father will be eating breakfast with them. Giving a small 'good morning' she sat down on his left side.

"Yuuki."

The said girl picked up her fork and began eating her food, satisfied by the taste of food she swallowed before replying, "Yes father?"

"Your brothers will be coming home in a couple of weeks. If not maybe somewhere in the middle of next month." He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Her eyes widen slightly, "Is that so..." She then continued finishing her breakfast.

The doors burst open, revealing a messy purple head. Her hair is slightly sticking up and her uniform is out of place. Sighing at the look she continued to finish the last of her breakfast.

"Would you like some tea, milady?" Sebastian offered. Nodding, he poured a cup of tea for her.

Taking a sip, she enjoyed the aroma of the tea that it was giving off. Rin quickly sat across the pale blonde and scarfed down her breakfast in an amusing pace. As the purplenette was finishing her breakfast, Yuuki finished her tea and got up and walked to the door.

Swallowing the food that was in the purple's head mouth she waved her arm motioning her friend to wait for her. The old man that was silently finishing his breakfast sighed at the girl. Watching the purple head run up to the pale blonde, she puts down her bag on the table and tells her friend to sit.

"You should really take better care for yourself." Yuuki sighed as Sebastian handed her a brush. She began to comb Rin's long dark purple straight hair before splitting it into two low pig tails. The said girl smile sheepish.

"Sebastian please do fix her outfit. Rin I'll be waiting down in the car." As the two nodded at her, she made her way outside to the nice black car that will drive them to school.

Sitting down in the car she waited for a good minute before he sense the purple head speed walking to the car. As she made her way into the car she motion the driver to go.

"You can stop here, we'll walk the rest of the way." The driver nodded at Yuuki's command. "Also, you won't have to be picking us up anymore. Rin and I will walk or take a train for now, and if it's an emergancy I'll be sure to call if we need a drive." The driver hesitantly nodded.

As the walk side by side to the school, Yuuki made her way to a different direction.

"Y-Yuuki! Aren't we supposed to go to the-"

"We're still early. If you haven't notice I woke you up earlier than I should have." She quickly cut off her friend, which made her pout.

Looking ahead the purplenette saw the gym. She stopped for a moment and tilted her head. 'What are we doing at the gym?'

Yuuki slid the door open. 'Unlock huh? Must be lucky.' She entered the gym while the purple head was still confused, but then quickly went inside as well.

Noticing that her friend has already put her bag down by the door, she put hers there as well. Looking up she see's that Yuuki is now hold a basketball in her hand.

"What are we doing here, Yuu?" The purple head asked as her said friend got into a shoot position at the three-pointer.

The said girl smirked then jumped releasing the ball from her hand, "Isn't it obvious? My family name does speak the truth." With that the ball went perfectly in the hoop.

'Ah, that's right the Kachiyama are know to be rich...But they are also know to be incredibly good at any kind of sports. Without even trying their incredibly good, trying their even better and more than that...They are way out of your league.

The most famous three prodigies, Yujima the eldest whom is best at martial arts, and stuff that I don't bother to remember. He is also the one to the heir of the family business. Then Yuuki the middle child whom is best at strategies, intelligent...and so on. I've never seen her lose, unless she is caught by surprise or she purposely lose. Then the youngest, Shotaru he is best at playing instruments in a blink of an eye.

The three of them are really good at sport, especially Yuuki. In a blink of an eye she can do anything perfectly. All three of them are at the top of intelligences no matter what. Surprisingly I thought we'd go to Rakuzan High because of their academics. So lets get to the point. Yujima, the one that is in charge of the business not fully until their father is retired, but is in charge of a martial art's dojo. Yuuki, the one that is in charge of that sports place thingy for people to train and blah blah blah. Then Shotaru, he is still young but he's making use of instruments. Although Yuu does have a lovely-'

"Rin." The familiar voice snapped the purplenette out of her train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"How about a one on one later early at lunch?"

The purple head eye's widen, before turning her facile expression into a deviously smirk, "Huh, it's been a while since we've played a one on one."

"Surely enough. Let's go, I rather have this whole place memorized by the end of the day." The pale blonde says as she puts away the basketball.

Rin grabs both of their bags and waited outside for her friend. As she steps out she quickly shuts the door. "Here you go, Yuu" The purplenette hands her the bag.

"Thank you. Let's go."

 **-x-**

A group of second years made their way to the gymnasium. The black head with glasses notices two unfamiliar students in the uniform walking away from the gym, "Huh, I wonder who those two are..." He muttered to himself but was heard from his friends.

They all looked to where he was looking at and saw two girls, one with purple hair and the other with a light/pale blonde hair. "Probably new students." One of the second years said.

"But what would they be doing here near the gymnasium?" A brunette girl muttered with her head tilted. All the guys shrugged. "Well, that doesn't concern us. Let's go."

 _'They better be good, or it'd be ashamed if they weren't' A pale blonde girl thought to herself glancing back at the gymnasium where some students went in, as she walked to the office with her friend._

* * *

As the two girls made their way to the office, they were told to knock on the principle's door. Rin quickly knocked on the door. They heard a gruff voice inside muttering a 'come in'. As they allowed themselves in, they were met by a old man sitting in a chair.

"Ah, you two must be the new students. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The two girls nodded as he motion them to sit down. The principle grabbed 2 sheet of paper and handed it to them. "You guys are in luck. You both ended up in the same class."

The purple head smiled brightly, while the pale blonde nodded. "Well, I'll have your teacher to stop by and show you two, to the class."

As the two waited for a good 3 minutes, a knock was heard from the door. The door opened revealing an old man. He eyed the two girls that stood in front of him. The pale blonde got a bit irritated. "If you are done analyzing us, can you please show us to our classroom." She more like commanded

The old man looked away and began walking to the classroom. As the stopped in front of their home room, 1-B the old man mutter, "Please wait here till you are called."

"Hai." The two girls said at the same time which sounded like one voice to the old man.

As he walked in the class, the purplenette turned to her friend. "Yuu... About yesterday..."

"I'm not accepting that personal request. Nor will we talk about it, _outside_ in public."

"You two may come in now!" A voice on the other side of the door was heard by the two girls. They both looked at each other and nodded. Rin went in first as Yuuki followed.

Their sensei handed them a chalk to write the name on the board. They wrote their names beside each other, as they finished the both turned around standing beside them as they scan the room. The whole class were focus on the two girls in front, mostly the guys who is possibly drooling by now.

"Class these are the new students please treat them well." Sensei turned to them, "Please introduce yourself."

"My name is Rin Saito. Yoroshikune!" The purple head said cheerfully, as she bowed quickly.

"My name is Yuuki Kachiyama. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." The pale blonde said politely, as she as well bowed to the class.

Their sensei sighed quietly, "Ok, let's see if there is any seat available. If there is an empty seat next to you, please raise your hand."

Almost the whole class raised their hands wanting for one of the new students to have a seat next to them. The two girls looked at each other before walking to a seat where they wanted. Surprisingly that the two didn't sit next to each other. Rin decided to sit in the front row near the door, which was lucky for her to be empty. As for Yuuki she stood in front of a desk in the third row by the window where a guy student was sitting.

As the student slowly moved his head up, immediately he started blushing as the pale blonde smiled ever so sweetly to him. "Ah, you wouldn't mind if I can have this seat...Now would you?"

"U-u-u-u-uh, h-hai!" The male quickly said before going to an empty seat.

The purplenette laughed silently, knowing the Yuuki would always take a seat third row to the window. Before the said girl sat down in her seat she made a slight eye contact to a familiar teal head. Quickly getting her notes out, her first day begins.

* * *

 ** _"...But willing is not enough; we must do."_**

 ** _Preview Chapter 3:_** _History_

 _The purplenette ran over to her and pointed her finger at the blonde, "Foul!-pant- Mou~ Your -pant- so mean!" Placing her hands on her knee, she tried catching her breath. "H-how are you not even -pants- sweating?!"_

 _"By going through hell." The blonde replied as she put her hands by hips and watched her breath for a moment before walking over to the shocked red head._

 _ **"It's been awhile, now hasn't it Taiga? You pretty surprised me there."** The blonde said in a fluent english._

* * *

Follow/Favourite if you haven't and don't forget to leave a review! Demon-General out~


	4. Chapter 3: History

_**Chapter 3: ** History_

 _ **"Ignoring someone and leaving them be is one thing..."**_

* * *

 **Lunch time~**

As the bell finally rang to let the students know that it's finally lunch, a certain pale blonde quickly packed her stuff. Quickly she gets up and walks out the door with a trailing purple head lagging behind.

"Ah! Yuu, wait up~"

The two got to the gymnasium under a minute or so. Yuuki opened the door and walked inside dropping her bag by the door. Rin sighed walking in slowly and slowly put her bag next to her friend's.

After the purplenette did some quick stretches, she rolled up her uniform. Knowing our family, they gave them a special kind of uniform which is almost the same. It's the same colour as the girl's shirt just a button up with long sleeves along with a jacket.

"Ous~ I won't lose this time Yuu!" The girl shouted as if her friend was right in front of her.

"Let's see you try, Rin-chan~"

The poor purple head jumped as she turned to see her pale blonde friend standing there with a basketball in her hand and a smirk placed on her face. Rin grinned widely excited to get to challenge her again. As the two position themselves the both of me yelled at the same time.

"First one to get 20 points..."

"First one to get 20 points..."

"Wins!"

 **-x-**

There was a group of students crowded outside of the gymnasium. As the basketball club members walked to the gymnasium they heard some loud noises coming from the gym.

"What's going on here?!" A brunette half-shouted.

"There's two girls playing basketball and they've been at it for 10 minutes already and it's the first person to score 20 points to win." A random student told the brunette.

"Oh? Girls playing basketball, huh...Must be good..Oi! Get out of the way!" A tall red head shouted at the crowd of people which made room for the club members to get through.

As the group walked inside the gym they were all shocked as a gust of wind passed by them.

 ***SWOOSH***

"You better not be looking down on me!" A purple head shouted as she took the ball and ran down the court.

The pale blonde girl huffed, "You still need more practice to match my level...This isn't even half of what I got." With that she ran down the court and jumped before she completely misses the ball that Rin released.

"H-how..."

"...Is this..."

"...Even possible..."

"...Amazing."

7-16, Yuuki's favour.

The tall red head smirked in amusement. He then looked and grabbed a random student, "Oi, which one of them is winning?"

"A-ah! I-it's Y-Yuuki K-Kachiyama, the girl with the light blonde hair."

 _'Interesting a str- Hold up...She seems familiar...Uhh...Umm...Forget it-'_

The tall red head threw his bag at one of his teammates and threw his jacket off before dashing off to the light blonde girl who is about to do a layup into the basket.

Startling the girl for a moment she suddenly grabbed the ball with the tips, returning it to the palm of her hand while she turned her body mid-air around the tall red head before throwing it up and landing softly on the ground. The ball went perfectly in the hoop, which surprised everyone in the gym.

"S-she just..."

"Avoided h-him..."

The purplenette ran over to her and pointed her finger at the blonde, "Foul!-pant- Mou~ Your -pant- so mean!" Placing her hands on her knee, she tried catching her breath. "H-how are you not even -pants- sweating?!"

"By going through hell." The blonde replied as she put her hands by hips and watched her breath for a moment before walking over to the shocked red head.

 ** _"It's been awhile, now hasn't it Taiga? You pretty surprised me there."_** The blonde said in a fluent english.

The tall red head looked up, _**"Do I know you?"**_

 _ **"Now don't tell me you forgot me already...Tai-kun...Or would this help, American hottie, hmm?"**_

The said student was shocked, _'W-wait a second...That nick name, light blonde hair...Covers right eye...Yuuki...'_

 _ **"Y-you! What are you doing here Yuuki Kachiyama!?"**_

One of the red head's teammate walked up to them, _**"U-um, are you...His friend..?"**_

"Ah don't worry, I speak Japanese. And yes, I'm a friend of Ka-kun here." The blonde said as she switched back to speaking fluent Japanese. Everyone sighed in relief.

"K-Ka-kun?" A brunette asked as the rest of the teammates followed up behind the girl.

"Yes, Ka-kun. Kagami Taiga."

"EHH!?" The all shouted.

"Kachi-san? Saito-san?" A voice was heard from the side startling the teammates except, Yuuki and Rin. All of them turned their heads to see who it was.

"KUROKO!?"

* * *

As the crowd left, Yuuki picked up the ball and threw it at Kagami's head.

"OW! WHO THE-"

Before Kagami could finish his sentence, he was hit with the basketball repeatedly on his head by the light blonde girl.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

The purple-haired girl sighed giving a small smile. _'There's that glimpse again...When Yuu...When...'_

Shocking the whole team once again, they all stepped back a good distance.

"U-um...Should we stop her?" One of them spoke up.

"That's not need. She'll stop in the next 3 minutes or so." The teal headed boy deadpanned.

They look back at the girl who is still shouting at the almost-unconscious-Kagami. "YOU ALMOST RUINED THAT SHOT, YOU IDIOT!"

After 3 minutes, which seems to be years for the now passed out Kagami, the light blonde finally stopped and huffed in annoyance. She looked up to the team and introduced herself, "Ah. My name is Yuuki Kachiyama...and that girl..." She pointed to her purple head friend, "Is Rin Saito... It's nice to meet you all" She then gave them a bright smile.

 _'K-kawaii...but..s-scary...'_ The whole team thought, minus the said girl and Kuroko.

"It's been awhile, Kachi-san." The teal head said.

"It has been, my sweet little bear~" The light blonde quickly gave the teal boy a hug and lightly pinching his cheeks.

 _'GO DIE KUROKO!'_ The whole team thought as the light blonde suffocated their teammate with her bust. Blushing the brunette girl whacked them all with her paper fan before walking up to the busty girl.

"A-ano...My name is-"

"Riko Aida." The girl replied before she let go of Kuroko and stood by her friend who is poking the passed out red head.

Noticing the blonde, she stood up straight and looked at the whole team before saying at the same time, "We know all of you."

"Riko Aida, the basketball's coach, age 17, 156 cm tall, born February 5th. Talent - Ability scan. Second year. Junpei Hyuga, player 4, the captain and shooting guard, age 17, 178cm tall, born May 16 and weighs 68 kg. Also second year. Shun Izuki, player 5, the point guard, age 17, 174 cm tall, born October 24th, and weighs 64 kg." The blonde started.

"Rinnosuke Mitobe, player 8, centre or power forward, age 17, 186 cm tall, weighs 78 kg, born December 3rd and is also a second year. Shinji Koganei, player 6, small forward, age 17, as well as a second year, 170 cm tall, weighs 67 kg, and is born September 11th. Satoshi Tsuchida, player 9, power forward, age 17 as a second year, 176 cm tall, weighs 70 kg and is born May 1st. Then Koki Furihata, Koichi Kawahara, and Hiroshi Fukuda. All first years." The purple head continued.

"Along with Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga." Yuuki added quickly, shocking the whole team once again.

 _'I-isn't this their first day here?'_ The whole team thought.

"S-so, Kachi-san." The said girl hummed a _'hmm'_ nodding her to continue. "How do you know Kagami and Kuroko?"

"Ah.. Well, for Kuroko..it all started back a few years ago..."

* * *

 _ **(Flash back)**_

 _"Everyone please welcome our new student, Yuuki Kachiyama." A old man announced to the whole class._

 _The pale blonde girl smiled brightly, "Yo! It's nice to meet you all!"_

 _Class 1-D was her homeroom class. She was excited about her first day of middle school even though she missed a week. Her teacher clapped his hands twice, "Well, since we have a new student...Please raise your hand if there is an empty seat next to you."_

 _As some hands were raised, the girl scanned the room before catching a glimpse of a teal colour hair. She sighed mentally already knowing where she would sit. Walking to the third row near the window before her teacher could pick a seat, she now stood in front of the seat she wanted where a student was already sitting._

 _"Ano...Would it be alright if I have this seat, please?" The girl asked politely tilting her head to the side and clasping her hands together._

 _The student immediately blushed and looked to the side, "A-ah...Sure!" With that the student grabbed his stuff and dashed to a empty seat._

 _Yuuki settled herself down in her new seat and gestured their teacher to begin the lesson. The girl looked out the window as she fiddled with her pencil. 'What a colourful rainbow...Hmm.' As the sky cleared from the rainy day, a rainbow appeared in the sky._

 ** _-x-_**

 _As the bell rang for lunch, Yuuki quickly packed her things. Feeling someone walk up to her, she immediately looked up to see a group of girls and guys._ _"Ano...Can I help you with anything?" She smiled to them._

 _"Ne, Yuuki-san...I can call you that right...?" One of the girls asked._

 _"Of course!"_

 _The group looked at each other before setting their eyes back on the blonde. She tilted her head in confusion. "Can we be friends?!" The said in unison._

 _She chuckled a bit before laughing which confused the group in front of her. "Ah..." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes, "Of course we can be friends!" She grinned widely as they sighed in relief before smiling._

 _Yuuki shoved the last thing she need in her bag and stood up and walked a few steps before releasing something, she quickly turned back the the group with their heads tilted. "Ah, I wish I could stay but I need to be somewhere at the moment." She quickly bowed to them, "I promise to eat lunch with you guys next time!" With that she walked out of the class room._

 _After closing the door she dashed her way outside. Making her way through the door she stopped and panted a bit. Fixing the straps of her bag she walked over to a purple hair-ed girl._

 _The purplenette turned to see a blonde walking to her, "Ah! Yuu-chan~"_

 _"Yo~ So, one on one? Or are you going to chicken out, hmm?" The blonde teased as she leaned closer to her friend._

 _"As if! Lets do this! Your going down Kachiyama~"_

 _As they both stepped into the first gymnasium, Yuuki quickly dropped her bag by the door and went to grab a basketball. Her friend doing the same, placing her bag next's to the blonde and dropping her coat off to begin some quick warmups._

 _As the blonde returned she passed the ball to the purple headed girl who was stretching. Catching a glimpse of something to her side she quickly turned to catch the ball in time before it hit her. "That was so mean!"_

 _Yuuki stretched a bit before standing in front of her friend, smirking she took off her coat in seconds before throwing it over to the side."Don't disappoint me, Rin-chan~"_

 _Before they could start the doors to the gym opened. Hearing it the two girls turned their heads to see who it was. At the door way stood a old man and a older looking student._

 _"Ano...Who are you?" The purple headed girl asked breaking the silence._

 _"The question is who are you two." The older looking student stated._

 _The blonde sighed before standing up straight, "We asked you first, but if you insist...My name is Yuuki Kachiyama and she.." Pointing to the purplenette, "Is Rin Saito. If you don't mind would one of you throw this up for us?" Pointing at the basketball her friend is holding._

 _The older looking student laughed as the old man sighed. He walked up to the girls and Rin handed him the basketball and took their stance. The other student stopped laughing and looked almost shocked for a second._

 _The two girls smirked. "Alright.. Ready..."_

 _"First one to get 30 points..."_

 _"Go!"_

 _"WIN!" The two girls shouted in sync before jumping to reach the ball._

 _As the ball reached it's highest point is was inches coming down to the girls who've jumped for it. Smirking to herself she stretched her arm farther to reach the ball. Feeling the ball with her finger tips, she immediately curled her fingers in and release before smacking it with a lot of power with her fingers to the hoop._

 _As a gasped was heard the ball hit the the rim before completely going in the hoop. As two girls landed the blonde grinned, "Guess the favours in me, huh?"_

 _The purple haired girl growled before running back to get the ball and return the favour._

 _'U-unbelieveable...But that name is surely familiar...Kachiyama...' The old man thought to himself with wide eyes._

 _'H-how is that even possible?! No way in the world that someone can do that!' The older student shouted in his mind. "Oi Coach, is that even allowed?" He asked the old man with her jaw still opened._

 _The old man just shrugged, "I have never thought anyone could do that, not while their still young...Nijimura, when will the other members arrive?"_

 _The said student sighed, "In 10 minutes or so." The coach nodded._

 _As Rin ran down the court and jumped at the free throw line, she attempted to do a dunk but was stopped by her blonde friend who was now in front of her who knocked the ball out of her hands._

 _Yuuki landed and quickly got hold of the ball before dashing to the other hoop in a amount of speed._

 _"I won't lose to the likes of you!" The purple headed girl yelled out as she was a few steps behind the blonde._

 _"I like to see you try!" The blonde girl yelled back. As she stopped at the three pointer line her purple headed friend was now in front of her. "I won't let you pass, Yuu."_

 _Smirking the blonde backed up quickly before she jumped and shot a three pointer._

* * *

 _After a few minutes half of the members were already in the gym shocked to see what was happening. As a teal colour hair appeared and made his way into the gym to see what the commotion was about._

 _After he made it to the front his eyes widen in surprise. The two girls still playing their match for 20 minutes already and the score was 8-17, favour to Yuuki._

 _"How are they not tired...They've been using full strength this whole time..." One of the members whispered._

 _"Yeah, and I heard that, that the two of them were new students here starting today."_

 _"Ehh?! New students, then that means..."_

 _"Its the 'Golden Goddess' and the 'Purple Princess'."_

 _"What do you mean by that?" The teal headed boy asked the three students._

 _"Ehh!?" Scaring the three students some of the members look their way before turning back to the court._

 _"W-well, there were rumours about new students starting today and they were amazingly beautiful and elegant." One of them started._

 _The other two nodded in agreement. "It's surprising that the rumour spread so quickly even though it's their first day here."_

 _"It's more unbelievable that those two are here and playing at such high level of basketball..."_

 _They all nodded as they returned their attention to the court. 12-24, favour to Yuuki still._

 _"Woah, a 12 point difference." A dark blue haired tan boy said engaged with the match._

 _"But...Who are they?" A pink haired girl mumbled as the tanned boy shrugged._

 _The blonde stood up straight and cracked her neck, "Your getting a bit better, Rin." The said girl vein popped from her forehead._

 _"What is that suppose to mean?!"_

 _"That you should keep up with whatever your doing to catch up to me." The blonde quickly moved swiftly around her friend and jumped to throw the ball into the hoop._

 _The purple haired girl showed up in front of the blonde almost shocking her. She regained her composure and twirled in mid-air and dunked. Lightly landing on the ground she huffed to catch her breath. Stretching her arms behind her, her eyes widened to what her friend said next._

 _"Finally ready to get started? You'll be the one to lose today!"_

 _With that she grabbed the ball and lightning speed down the court earning gasps from the crowd. As the blonde smirked, "Me, Yuuki Kachiyama lose? Don't make me laugh Rin-chan~" And disappeared from the spot she was standing in._

 _Dark purple eyes widened in shocked. 'H-how the hell did she get here so fast?!' She was in mid-air about to shoot a three-pointer._

 _"Have you forgotten that my family is always a success?" She whispered to her friend, Dark pink eyes meeting hers. The blonde knocked the ball out of her friends hands with a strong amount of power which flew across the gym and hit a teal haired boy along with some other members behind him._

 _Gasps were echoed in the gym. As the two girls landed they turned their attention to what just happened. Dark pink eyes widened before returning to the original light pink. The blonde girls dashed over to the boy within seconds._

 _"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you okay?!" The blonde screeched with worried and anxious in her voice and expression._

 _Some students nodded as they helped each other up. The blonde kneeled down to the teal boy's height and shook him a bit. "Oi! Wake up!"_

 _"Argh...That was a strong hit." The teal haired boy looked up, light blue eyes meeting light pink._

 _The girl sighed in relief but panicked when she saw some blood drip down his face. "Ahh! Someone bring him to the infirmary!"_

 _"Hai!" Two members said quickly and helped the poor boy to the infirmary._

 _The blonde girl felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to her left she sees her purple headed friend. "I guess we should end it here, we need to let them practice after all. We took half of their time..."_

 _The blonde girl_ _realized that they took the basketball club time of practice she quickly turn to them and sheepishly smile at them while rubbing the back of her neck. "A-ano...Sorry for using your time for practice..."_

 _Rin took a glance at the gym clock realizing the time, "Ahh!" Some people gave the purple girl a glance in confusion._

 _"What is it Rin?"_

 _"Lunch is half way done and I don't have a lunch! C'mon Yuu, if we run we can still make it~ You know I like to eat a lot to keep my energy up!" The purple friend grinned ear to ear._

 _The blonde gave out a sigh, "You go on a head. I need to go check something out first."_

 _"Ehh?! Your going to leave me by myself?" Rin panicked still not knowing where everything is._

 _"You don't know where it is, am I correct?" The blonde stated the obvious as her friend nodded and grinned sheepishly, earning another sigh from Yuuki. "Ano, can someone please show my friend here to the cafeteria?" Giving everyone a bright smile earning blushes from them. "Alright! Thanks, she is in your care. Please take care of her. See you later Rin~"_

 ** _-x-_**

 _The blonde made her way down to the infirmary to check up on the teal haired boy that she by_ _accidentally hit with the ball. Shrugging as she felt guilty she stood in front of the infirmary, sliding the door open she was greeted with silence._

 _Walking inside the room she checked if the boy was here. She now stood in front of a bed with a sleeping teal haired student. Sighing she looked out the window enjoying the scenery._

 _"Is there something you need...?" A voice called out to her. It was the teal headed student._

 _"A-ah! I just wanted to properly apologize for hitting you with the basketball, so...Please forgive me for my rudeness!" She quickly bowed to the student. Earning a chuckle from him. Looking up she tilted her head to the side in confusion._

 _"It's fine, I forgive you. By the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Tetsuya Kuroko." He slightly bowed to the blonde since he was in a sitting position._

 _"Ah, my name is Yuuki Kachiyama."_

 _Kuroko gave the blonde a smile, "Is it alright if I call you 'Kachi-san'?"_

 _Yuuki waved her hands in front of her, "No, not at all." The boy nodded and silence filled the room till the blonde's stomach growled. Blushing a bit she turned her head to the side and rubbed her neck._

 _"Guess you hadn't have lunch yet?"_

 _The girl nodded and smiled sheepishly._

* * *

"He then told me to eat something before lunch ended and I asked if he wanted any and we got to know each other a bit and so on." The blonde girl huffed regaining her breath as she stretched a bit. "That's also when I met some of the other Generation of Miracles...Though it was only for a little time, so I doubt they would remember me."

'Thats right...I wonder if he's gotten any better. Guess I can go and check later. But, who was he again?' The blonde thought to herself before continuing.

"Then for Kagami, It was when I was half way in my second year in middle school and I moved to America..."

* * *

 _A blonde girl was walking down a familiar street on her way home from school. She was already 14 years old and she has been in America for 2 weeks already. Her father made her go to a private school with a uniform. Since it was a warm summer day she had her sleeves rolled up to her elbow and her coat tied around her waist._

 _The girl wanted to go to a public school for a change, but her father said that he would think about it. Sighing in defeat she decided to roam around the park that was near a basketball court. Hearing the sound of a basketball being dribbled she made her way over to the sound._

 _Looking a head she saw three people, a older looking blonde woman, a tall red head, and a emo-looking boy. Tilting her head she looked closely at the older looking blonde. As her eye's widen, she finally realized that the older looking blonde was a friend of her cousin's. Rushing over to the basketball court she yelled out to the older woman, "Al!"_

 _The two boys stopped playing basketball and the three of them turned to see who was yelling. The older looking blonde eye's widen as she remember who would always call her by that nick name._

 _"Al!" The 14 year old girl shouted as she leaped into the arms of a person who helped her in basketball._

 _Catching the young girl, her eyes soften remembering the sweet smell she'd give off. "Its been awhile now has it, Kachi?"_

 _The said girl giggled as she stepped back, noticing that the older woman came a bit close she quickly moved away avoiding what would happen. "Same as always, Al?"_

 _"Umm...Who are you?" The emo-looking boy asked in confusion._

 _"Ah! Guys this is the one of my friend's cousin, Yuuki Kachiyama." The older woman said in response._

 _Yuuki smile a bit, "It's nice to meet you."_

 _"Ah, you too. My name is Himuro Tatsuya." The emo-looking boy said as they shook hands._

 _"The names Kagami Taiga..." The tall red head said wanting to go back to playing._

 _The blonde smirked knowing it, "Oh? Is that soo..." She quickly ran over to him and snatched the ball out of his hand and did a quick lay-up into the hoop. She regain the ball and turned to look at the three. "How about a match? Two on one?"_

 _The two boys looked at each other then back to the girl. Kagami grinned like an idiot-_

* * *

"HEY!"

"SHUT UP! AND WHEN DID YOU REGAIN CONSCIOUS?!"

* * *

 _And Tatsuya who smirked in amusement. The young blonde cracked her neck, "Shall we begin?"_

 _As they took their position, the older blonde looked at both, Yuuki and Kagami._

 _"O-kay~ Ready..."_

 _"First one to get the first point..." The younger girl said loud enough for all of them to hear, earning a smirked from the boys._

 _"Go!"_

 _"Wins!"_

 _The both of them jumped at the same time. As the ball reached it's highest point, it began to come down. Yuuki stretched her arm to get higher than the tall red head. Smirking at the reaction of the boy she then felt the ball on her finger tips. Moving them to push the ball slightly towards her she then curled her fingers to get a grip on the ball. Landing she quickly dashes pass both of the boys and stop at the three-pointer line._

 _Jumping the emo-looking boy was suddenly in front of her. Slightly surprised she grabbed hold of the ball once again and twirled around him and started going for a dunk. As she jumped from the free-throwing line Kagami ran and jumped in front of her attempting to block. Failing_ _miserably, the blonde twirled around him and made a dunk._

 _Landing she sighed and stretched her arms behind her back. Turning around to see a shocked red head, a surprised emo boy, and a very in thought older looking blonde._

 _She walked over her bag to grab a water bottle while checking the time as well. As she notice that she received a text she smirked in amusement and shoved the phone back in the bag. "Ah, well I should be on my way. I hope to see you again, Al, Tats-kun, Tai-kun..." With that she left._

* * *

"I ended up going to a public school the next day and found out that I was in the same school at Kagami. I helped the basketball team there as an assistant, since I didn't want to be on the team. I had some matches with the players there and so on." Yuuki finally finished.

"Why did I get such a short explanation while he gets a fat amount of explanation!?" The red head shouted at the pale blonde as he pointed to the teal haired boy.

The girl looked up at him, "because you suck!" She then stuck out her tongue playfully while tucking a piece of bang behind her ear, taunting him.

"WHY YOU-"

The coach whacked him with her paper fan. "Anyways, it seems that you would always have a match when its your first day of school..."

Yuuki shrugged, "Guess it must've been a habit..."

"Well..." The brunette started, "Would you like to join the basketball team?"

The team looked at each other and grinned widely satisfied that they wouldn't mind with the coach's decision. The blonde looked at the team then to Kuroko who nodded and gave a thumbs up, then to Kagami to grinned ear to ear which the blonde found stupidly funny, and lastly her purple headed friend who had her arms behind her head and smiled widely.

Yuuki sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Sure, why not?"

Everyone cheered happily. The brunette then looked at Rin, "What about you? Would you like to be in the team..?"

The purple haired girl shrugged, "I think i'm good..I only play against Yuu...Plus it isn't quite my style..." The team then got a bit disappointed, "But...I could be the manager or assistant coach to help out with the team. If you haven't, you should noticed how we knew basically everything about you in an instant. It's basically easy for me - and Yuu - to get information in an instant of just looking at the person...I guess."

"Ohh...That's right..." The whole team said in unison. 'Pretty scary too...' They thought minus Kuroko.

"But that is very useful...Wait, so basically in a blink of an eye you could know their talents, special abilities, and weakness?" The coached asked.

"Ah, yeah pretty much~ Mostly like their physical ability, technique, stamina, mental strength, and special ability... We would also rate them 1 out of 10." Rin said earning a nod from the blonde.

"Alright!"

* * *

 _ **"...But leaving them be and not doing anything at all is another."**_

 _ **Preview Chapter 4: ** Meeting Kise Ryouta_

 _"This'll be easy." The tall red head said with confidence. The pale blonde and Kagami made eye contact before smirking. They then walked a few steps up first before hooping on top of the railing. "This isn't even a test..."_

 _"Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga. I will defeat the generation miracles and become the best player in Japan!"_

 _"Class 1-B, number 12, Yuuki Kachiyama. I will defeat anyone that gets in the way and help this team be number one in Japan!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Well what do you think of the story so far?

Kuroko: Please follow and favourite if you haven't.

Kagami: Leave a review!

Rin/Yuuki: Demon-General out~

Me: Um..What just happened?


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Kise Ryouta

**_Chapter 4: _**_Meeting Kise Ryouta_

 ** _"Leaving is one thing..."_**

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

Ok sometimes I wonder if this people are plain weird or insane...Well either way works. Here we are on the school's roof when an assembly is about to start in 5 minutes! What is up with the coach?!

"I've been waiting for you." The brunette started.

Ok...Now I wonder if she's-

"Are you stupid..?" Kagami and Yuu mumbled.

"Is this a duel?" Kuroko asked quietly beside me while the other first years shrugged.

"I forgot all about it, but Monday...The morning assembly is starting in five minutes!" Kagami and Yuu shouted at the coach in sync. "Hurry up and take it already." The tall red head sighed as he took some crumpled paper from his pocket.

"Before that, I have something to tell you." Coach said with her arms crossed over her flat...Pfft chest.

Ok, now I'm being silly. I think I'm just stand here quietly and act innocent.

 **Normal POV**

All the first year blinked in confusion waiting for her to continue on. "I made a promise when the captain asked me to his coach last year. I promise to focus solely on pushing the teams towards the national championship...If you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited for you." She pointed to the rest of the school who is waiting down at the assembly.

"Eh..." The pale blonde started.

"Huh? Of course I'm-"

"I know your strong." Aida, the brunette cut off Kagami. "But, I need to know if you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, 'someday' and 'maybe' aren't good enough..."

"When is she getting to the point...?" Yuuki said under her breath enough for the first years to hear.

"I need to know if you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them..." She then dramatically moved to her side swinging her arm pointed the direction of the assembly. "Give me you year, class, and name. Announce you goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them, you'll come back up here, and strip naked and confess your feelings to the girl you love." The brunette smirked.

"EHH?!" All the first years but Yuuki, Kagami, Kuroko, and Rin yelled out.

"All the second years did it last year."

One of the first years tilted his head, "What? No one told me about this."

"I heard about it when they recruited me."

"But, I didn't think they'd actually..."

"Like I said before, I'm looking something for concrete and reasonable ambitious." The coach said. "You have to do better than 'play my first game' or 'do my best'."

"This'll be easy." The tall red head said with confidence. The pale blonde and Kagami made eye contact before smirking. They then walked a few steps up first before hooping on top of the railing. "This isn't even a test..."

"Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga. I will defeat the generation miracles and become the best player in Japan!"

"Class 1-B, number 12, Yuuki Kachiyama. I will defeat anyone that gets in the way and help this team be number one in Japan!"

The two shouted out loudly shocking and startling all the students.

'Eh, is she doing that again this year?' A second year with glasses thought.

The two of them looked at each other and nodded before hooping off the railing and walking back to the other first years. The brunette placed a hand on her hip, "Ok, who's next? If you don't hurry up the teachers will get here."

"Excuse me. Could I say I want a girlfriend?" One of the first years asked.

"No. What else do you have?"

"Why do I have to be here..." The purple headed girl mumbled quietly, drooping her eyes.

As one of the first year spoke up and went up, who knew it would be so long and boring as if he's talking about his past. The coach got bored and pissed off at how long it was and kicked him. "Next!"

"Um..I want a girlfriend."

"I told you, no!"

"Class 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi. I like helping others, so when I heard an upperclassman asking for help, I immediately offered my assistance."

"Who knew he'd take my joke seriously?" A second year with black hair said.

"He must of not have understood that joke." A cat-like face with brown hair said next to him.

"Class 1-D, Furihata Koki. The girl I like said she'd go out with me if I became the best at something. I joined the basketball team to become number one."

'Doing this really helped us focus last year. This could be a good tradition.' The second year with glasses smiled.

"If thats not good enough, I don't mind if I can't join the team." Furihata said to the coach.

"I guess I'm moved. Who's next?" The brunette, Aida asked with her arms folded.

"Excuse me." The teal haired boy surprised his coach, since he has a lack of presence. "I'm not good at speaking loudly, so could I use this?" He holds up a blow horn.

The coach was surprised, "Where did you get that?"

Just as Kuroko was about to speaking into the blow horn the doors slammed open, "Hey! The basketball club, again?!" A old man yelled.

"Damn, we were almost finished." The coach cursed.

The old man made all of them sit down as he began his lecture. "I warned you last year. Didn't you say you'd never do this again? You should know whats right and wrong at your age!" The lecture went on as the first years, plus the coach had to listen to.

* * *

 **(After school)**

As school ended there was and the two girls decided to eat fast food for a change. Heading to Maji Burgers, the girls were deciding on what to get.

"May I have...7 burgers and a medium drink!" The purple haired girl said to the cashier. "What would you like, Yuu?" The girl turned to her blonde friend.

"I'll have a vanilla milkshake...I'll probably just take one of your burgers anyways.." The pale blonde said, whispering the last part.

"Thank you!" The cashier gave them their order and they went to one of the tables.

Rin began to eat one of the burger as they sat down at a table which is by the window. As Yuuki settled down she felt something strange, turning to her left she blinked to notice teal hair. Just in case she poked his arm which he flinched too and looked at her. Humming she took one of Rin's burgers.

The purple headed friend looked beside the pale blonde girl to notice someone else. Choking she quickly grabbed her drink and swallowed. "Ahh! When were you here!?"

Kuroko looked up at her with his blank face. "I was already here when you guys sat down."

Sighing, she sat down and ate her second burger in the silence.

 **-x-**

"Thank you very much." The cashier thanked the tall red head as he got his order.

The red head made his way to a table near the window and sat down. "I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting."

"I didn't even finish, and I got in trouble, too." The teal headed boy said.

"Same, I didn't even do any shouting! That was so unfair~" The purplenette said leaning back in her chair.

Noticing three people he almost choked. The purpled haired girl, Rin was siting beside him while the pale blonde, Yuuki sat across and the teal haired boy, Kuroko beside her.

"Eh!? Man...Maybe I should start going somewhere else." Kagami said to himself.

"That's rude." Yuuki said as she sipped her vanilla milkshake.

"We aren't allowed on the roof anymore. What will we do if we can't join the basketball team?" Kuroko asked anxious.

The red head and blonde smirked. "That's not gonna happen."

"We'll see."

Kagami then leaned in, "By the way, why didn't you go to some big school like the other five? You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth member."

Kuroko just sipped his milkshake as the red head continued. "Is there some reason you play basketball?"

He stopped drinking the milkshake and began to reply. "My middle school's basketball team had one core principle. Winning is everything. Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win."

Kuroko looked down as the two girls stopped doing whatever they were doing and listened in. "Nothing could beat us, but we weren't a team. The five of the approved, but I felt we lacked something important."

"So what? Are you going to beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?" Yuuki asked.

The teal head eyes widen a bit. "That's what I was thinking."

"Seriously?"

"Your words and coach's words really struck me. Now my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and you," Kuroko turned to Yuuki who raised an eyebrow at him, "and our team the best in Japan."

The girl put her drink down before saying along with the red head, "We're not gonna try." Kagami stood up and they looked up at him. "We're gonna _be_ the best."

* * *

The next day came already. A commotion was happening by the window, students crowding and gossiping about something. As the red head walked into the classroom he saw that most of the class is gathered around the window. 'What's with all the commotion?'

Walking over to the window he immediately smirked. Followed up by the two girls who've just arrived to class and was now behind the tall red head.

 ** _"We'll be the best in Japan"_**

The pale blonde sighed, "He forgot to put his name there."

"This could be interesting enough to work." A brunette said from a different class.

The tall red head looked at the back of the class to see Kuroko sitting in his seat reading a book. Rubbing his nose, Kagami noticed some dust on his sleeves.

* * *

 **Basketball Club**

"Huh this is..." Koganei saw the monthly basketball magazine. Picking it up he started to read it. "Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Tekio?"

The captain, Hyuga turned and read scanned the magazine. "All the players are featured. Kuroko..." Flipping thought some more pages they didn't see him. "...doesn't have an article."

"Even thought he's the sixth guy. Didn't they come interview you?"

The teal headed boy turned to his left, "They did, but they forgot about me."

'So sad...' The three second years thought.

"Besides, I'm not like the other five. Their true prodigies."

The door suddenly opened revealing one of the first years. "She's back! We're gonna play a practice game."

"I wonder who we're playing?" The captain asked.

"Who knows?" Fukuda said rubbing the back of his head. "She was skipping for some reason though."

Hyuga snapped and made a weird looking face. "She was skipping?!" He then turned to everyone. "Be ready everyone. If she's skipping, our next opponents are gonna be tough."

* * *

 ** _"Seirin Private High School."_**

A tall pretty-face walk in front of the gate with his hands in his pockets. "So this is Seirin High? New and pristine just like I expected."

As he made his way down to the school a bunch of girls around him started to gossip.

"Isn't he hot?"

"And tall. Wait, is he..."

"The model!"

* * *

As the basketball members spilt up into two team, the ball was in the tall red head hands. Izuki, a second year was guarding Kagami. The red head used a fake and slipped pass him, making a run for it to the hoop.

"Not yet!"

Izuki ran after him still on his guard. The first year made another fake and swiftly ran up to do a dunk very quickly.

"So fast!"

A smirked creeped upon a pretty-face who was secretly watching them play. Kagami's teammates praised him.

"He's amazing." Koganei said. "Such a quick turn at full speed! He's no ordinary human."

"He might even beat the Generation of Miracles."

"He might really be able to beat them with that."

"That's not an easy maneuver."

"Maybe he's better than them already."

A certain teal headed boy looked down as he heard these. Thinking back he remembered something.

* * *

 _"From what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their_ _feet."_

* * *

"That's what I said, but..."

"BAKAGAMI!" A basketball rushed through the air at an amount of speed hitting directly the back of Kagami's head.

"OW! THE HELL?!" Looking behind him along with everyone else, they saw that a certain purple head and pale blonde girl finally arrived. Yuuki, who was still in the position of where she was stepping forward when she threw the ball took a step back and straight herself.

"What was that for?!"

The girls walked over to the coach. The pale blonde girl looked over her shoulder, "For being an idiot."

"I finished up gathering what the members need improvement in most...I think." Rin said as she mumbled the last part.

"Oi, you're late you know?" The captain said to Yuuki.

"Ah! That is because one of the teachers asked us stay after class a bit for something..." The purple headed friend explained dramatically doing weird gestures.

"Alright! Gather around, everyone!" The coached yelled out.

"Yes ma'am!"

 **-x-**

"A practice against Kaijou High School?" Hyuga said shocked.

The coach nodded, "That's right. They won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court."

"Disappoint us? They're way better than us. Are they really that good?"

"Their strong at the national level. They play in the Inter-High every year." The captain stated.

"And this year, Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta."

A pair of shocked eyes remained unseen. 'Kise Ryouta as in...Ryocchi..?' The pale blonde bit her lip and grumbled.

"What?!"

"Him? The Generation of Miracles?"

The tall red head grinned. 'I never thought I'd get to play with them so soon. What a blessing, I'm getting excited.'

"Oi, baka. Wipe that grin off your face." Yuuki nudged him in the rib.

"Apparently Kise works as a model." The captain told them.

"Seriously? Amazing." The point guard said.

The cat-like face sighed, "Good looking and good at basketball? That's brutal."

"Idiots." Aida-senpai muttered shaking her head side to side.

Hearing a commotion by the door, the coach looks up to see a bunch of girls gathered gossiping about something with pens and paper in hand.

Coach made a weird-shocked face. "Huh? What?"

"What are all these people doing?"

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." The pretty-face said as he handed the autographed photo to one of the girls.

"Thats..."

'What is the Generation of Miracles' Kise Ryouta doing here?' The coach thought.

"Its good to see you again." Kuroko said and bowed his head slightly.

"Its good to see you." The blonde male replied.

"Kise Ryouta."

"Sorry, really. Um..." He started as he rubbed the back of his head, "do you think you could wait five minutes?"

After some time, the blonde male was finally finished giving autographs to his fans. "There." Jumping down from the edge of the stage.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" The captain asked.

Kise began to walk towards them hands in pocket. "When I heard our next opponents was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I'd come say hi. We were the best of friends in middle school."

"Not any more than anyone else." The teal headed boy said.

"You're so mean!" The blonde male shouted pretending to cry as he hide behind his forearm.

"Kise Ryouta. Though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat." Furihata said as he read the magazine. "While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-arounder."

"Since your second year?" Hyuga exclaims.

The blonde male scratched his head, "That article exaggerated quite a bit. I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch." He smiled sheepishly. "They bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time."

"That never happened to me." Kuroko said with his usual blank face.

He then began to cry anime tears, "What? It was just me?" Suddenly a ball came rushing through the air towards the blonde male. Sensing something coming Kise put his left hand out just in time to stop it. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Kagami-kun!"

"Kagami!"

Both captain and coach exclaims as they all turned to his way. "Sorry of interrupting you little reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you pay with me a little, pretty boy?" The red head says as he waved his hand motioning him to come.

"What? I don't know if I'm ready." He replied sarcastically. "But I just...Hmm. Fine, let's do it. I have to thank you for that display." He tossed the ball to Kagami, who easily caught that.

"Unbelievable." The coach sighed.

"This could be bad." The teal boy suddenly said beside the brunette startling her. "Huh?"

As the two boys position themselves, they began to start the match with Kise starting on the ball. The blonde male quickly made his way around the red head and did a fake making his away around to the hoop and throwing the ball to the hoop.

Coach noticed that Kise's movement was basically like Kagami's in the earlier game and remembered what Kuroko said to her.

* * *

 _"He learns to plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own."_

* * *

'This isn't simple imitation.' The coach thought.

'This is ridiculous! I just did that, but..." The red head jumped to block the shoot. 'You've gotta be kidding!'

"Kagami's on fire, too"

Blocking the ball, the red head failed as Kise made his dunk. 'He's quicker than me. Stronger, too.' Kagami thought as he fell to the ground on his butt.

"This is the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko, your friend's way too good." Kawahara said to him.

"I don't know that person." Kuroko said still looking at them. "Huh?"

"To be honest, I may have underestimated him until just now." The teal head stated. "It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected."

The blonde male sighed, "I don't know about this." He then began rubbing the back of his head. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." Kise turned and walked towards the teal haired member. "Give us Kurokocchi." Confusing everyone. "Come join us. Let's play basketball together again." It then shocked everyone but Rin and Yuuki. "I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here."

The pale blonde bit her lip as she took the extra ball that was in her friends hand. Glancing to the girl she heard Yuuki clicked her tongue quietly.

"Well, what do you say?"

Suddenly a ball came rushing in between the two boys, barely touching Kise's face. It hit the wall and everyone looked towards the ball that is now on the ground and to the direction is came from.

Seeing the pale blonde girl with her eye's being covered by her hair she began walking towards them. "Tch. As if he'd join you." She stood beside Kuroko giving a cold-deadly gaze to the blonde boy in front of her.

"Eh...?"

"Tetsuya."

The teal head nodded and spoke up, "I am honoured to hear you say that. I must respectfully decline your offer." He then bowed to his ex-teammate.

"That doesn't make any sense. Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything. Why didn't you go somewhere better?"

'Such an idiot. Winning is everything? Everything my ass, I'll wipe the floor with your face if I hear you say that one more time. Dammit Ryouta.' The pale blonde thought as she quietly walked over to the purplenette without anyone noticing.

"My thinking as changed since then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun and - Um.. I told him we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko said trying not to mention Yuuki as he remembered what she said to him the other day.

* * *

 _"Tetsuya."_

 _Looking up the teal headed boy saw that Yuuki was serious. "Yes?"_

 _"The Generation of Miracles may not remember me...Especially Ryouta." She bit her lip then sighed._

 _Tilting his head in confusion he asked. "But aren't you guys like childhood friends...?"_

 _"Yeah. But, it's different now. I don't know how to explain it, but he probably won't recognize me. So try avoiding saying my name around him...He needs to figure it out himself."_

 _"Alright, I'll give you my word."_

 _"Thanks, Kuro-kun."_

* * *

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that." Kise said.

Kagami then chuckled. Looking over his shoulder the blonde male saw the red head chuckling. 'This is the Generation of Miracles. They really are amazing! And there's four more guys stronger than him. I can't help but smile.'

"What are you doing? I was gonna say that, Kuroko." Kagami said to the teal head.

"I still have no sense of humour. I'm serious."

The pale blonde smirked with her back to them. 'I guess this can work. Teach those good for nothing rainbow heads a lesson...A taste of... _ **defeat.**_ '

* * *

 ** _"...But not able to come back is another."_**

 ** _Preview Chapter 5: _**_Practice Game_

 _"Oi, lets get this started already." Yuuki said stretching her arms behind her back._

 _"EHH?!" Kaijo's member said in unison. "A-a girl..?"_

 _The said girl looked at all of them, "There's no rule for a girl to be playing basketball now, is there?" They all shook their heads slowly. "Better not go easy on us, just because there's a girl playing...Or you'll regret it." She then smirked._

* * *

 **A/N:** -sighs- I'm so tired, I feel like burying myself underground at the moment.

Kise: Don't do that-ssu~

Kagami: Hmm, you can just as long as you update.

Me: Thanks eyebrows.

Kagami: Tch, why you-

Kuroko: -stabs Kagami in the side-

Kagami: Curse...y-you...Kuroko...

Kise: Follow/Favourite this story-ssu!

Kuroko: Leave a review.

Me: Demon-General out~


	6. Chapter 5: Practice Game

_**Chapter 5: ** Practice Game_

 _ **"No matter how hard you try..."**_

* * *

 **Kaijo's Private High school**

"This place is huge."

"You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics."

"This is typically normal to me."

"Same~"

"Filthy rich kids..."

"What'd you say?!"

"Ughh..." A tall red head with red eyes walking like he just woke up from the dead groaned.

A teal haired member turned his head. "Kagami-kun, the look in your eyes is worse than usual."

"Shut up."

* * *

 _"You'll see, Kise. I'll show you!" Kagami said, still awake at 2 am in the morning. Laughing creepily._

* * *

"I was a little too excited." The tall red head said as he faced away from Kuroko holding the bridge of his nose.

"What are you, a kid going on a field trip?"

"What'd you say?" He glared at him.

A voice was calling out to them. "Hey, guys!" Looking ahead they noticed a familiar blonde male running towards them.

"Kise!"

The blonde male stopped in front of Seirin's team. "This place is big, so I thought I'd come get you."

"Hello." The coach greeted him bowing slightly.

Kagami walked forward. "Kise...Hey!" As the said boy walked towards the phantom man.

"Kurokocchi, ever since you turned down my invitation to join us, I've been crying into my pillow every night." Kise said as he pretends to cry and rub it away with his forearm. Everyone turned back to look at them.

"What's wrong with him?" The captain asked.

"Just show us the way, already." The red head and pale blonde said in sync.

The blonde male ignored their comments. "Not even a girl has turned me down before."

"Are you ignoring me?" Kagami said in annoyance.

Yuuki sighed and snapped at him, "Oi, blondie hurry up and show us to the fucking way."

"Idiot! Watch your language." The captain and coach said smacking the back of her head. Which made her hold the spot she got hit and muttered 'ow.'

"Could you please stop being so sarcastic?" Kuroko said with his usual blank face.

Kise lowered his head and grinned a bit, "I'm interested to know more about the guy who's making Kurokocchi say those things." He then began walking pass the red head.

"I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles, but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge." He then paused to look over his should to Kagami. "I'm not mature enough to let it slide. Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have."

"Sounds good." Kagami smirked in response.

"One..." Yuuki then started.

"Huh..?" Everyone now has their attention to the now-very-pissed-off-blonde-girl who is giving off a scary amount of dark aura.

Rin started to panic, "Ahh?!" She looked around before shaking the blonde male back and forth. "Where the hell is the gym?!"

"Two..."

"E-Ehh...?"

"If you don't show us the way right this minute, she'll kill us all before the match even starts!" The purplenette yelled at him who was still confused.

"Th- ..."

 _"Uh huh! Kiss my shh. All the girls_ _stomp your feet like this..."_

The pale girl sighed knowing who was calling while everyone gave her a look saying _the-hell-was-with-that-ring-tone_ kind of look. Taking her phone from her bag she walked a couple of steps away before answering.

"Do you need something at the moment?" She said quickly with stern in her voice.

 **"Well, hello to you too. A bit moody much? Come across someone you don't like or past troubles?"** The voice said chuckling at the end.

Yuuki sighed, "No, not at all. So what is it that you want? You barely call me unless it's important."

 **"Which it is."**

"Then hurry up and say it. I have a practice match soon."

* * *

"This is it."

The basketball team now stood inside Kaijou's gymnasium which is surprisingly split in half of different courts. Stunned at what their seeing coach suddenly asked stuttering, "We're...playing on half court?"

Walking to the other side of the court, the brunette crossed her arms. "The other side's being used for practice?"

"Ah, you're here. Welcome." A older looking man said. "I'm Coach Takeuchi. Which one of you is the coach?"

"Ah, that'll be me." Aida-senpai said.

"You? You're not the manager?" He said surprised pointing at her.

She then walked up to him, "I'm Coach Aida Riko and she..." Pointing behind her to the purple headed girl who was talking to the pale blonde. "Is the manager Rin Saito. We look forward to playing with you today!" She then bowed.

"Uh, yeah." The purplenette walked over to the coach. "So you're then manager..." He the tilted his head slightly. 'She seems familiar...?' He then glanced over to the pale blonde girl who looked annoyed. 'And she...Wait, where'd she go!?'

"So, um...What is this?" The coach suddenly asked looking at the other side of the court.

"Exactly what it looks like. We've only made simple arrangements for today's game."

"Arrangements?" Seirin's coach smiled sadly and annoyed.

"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out."

"I see."

"We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time. Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let use triple your score." Coach Takeuchi said and walked off.

The brunette got very pissed off and wanted to punch Kaijo's coach to a pulp. The tall red head was as well mad, "They think we suck. They're treating this like a sideshow to their practice."

Though a gust of wind passed by her and the team surprising them a bit.

 ***TUD***

"Thinking lightly of us?!What is this a sideshow to your practice?" The pale blonde girl glared at Kaijo's coach, shocking and stunning everyone in the gym since she has just punched him in the face.

"Huh..What the-"

Yuuki was about to send another punch towards Takeuchi, but a hand grasped her hand and swiftly pinned her down onto her stomach. "You know, you're not the only one who know's Judo." A voice said above her.

"Sorry 'bout her coach! She promises not to do it again."

"Oi, get off me right now." She commanded knowing who is on top of her.

The voice chuckled, "If I do that, you'll probably go and punch him again."

"No I won't."

"Alright..." The weight then left her back, finally being able to get up. As she got up she swung her arm towards the blonde's stomach.

"Woah, easy." He easily stopped her punch from colliding with his gut. "You know girl's being violent have no kind of attraction to men if your like this. You won't be able to get a boyfriend if your like this." He then winked at her. Which made her walk away.

Kaijo's coach sighed in annoyance. He then noticed the male in his uniform. "Kise, why are you wearing your uniform? Your not playing. I know we've got star players from all the middle schools, but you're on a whole different level."

Shocking the model, he began to whispered anxiously. "Don't do that, Coach. Seriously, stop saying that."

"If I let you play, it won't even be a game anymore." With that being said he walked away.

Kise looked over to Seirin's team who look annoyed. "Just listen to him."

"I haven't been this pissed in a while."

"I'm sorry. Seriously, sorry. I'll be on the bench." He then covered the side of his mouth and pointed to his coach while whispering, "If you give his guys a beating, he'll for sure put me in."

"Besides. If you can't force I'm to put me in, you shouldn't go around saying you'll beat the Generation of Miracles."

Then the Kaijo's coach interrupted him. "Hey, show the Seirin guys to the locker room."

"It's fine. Please warm up." Kuroko said as he followed the rest of the team to the locker room. "We don't have time to wait."

"What?"

 **-x-**

"Kachi-san." A voice called from above the pale girl.

Looking up she sees the teal haired boy. "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet ever since that call you had."

Yuuki shook her head, "I'm fine." She smiled assuring him, "Forever fine. Let's just focus on the practice match, ne?"

"Let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijo High begin."

"Alright, let's go!"

The referee looked at both teams with the ball between his arm and side. "Uh, we're about to get started, so Seirin, please have your five line up."

"Ano, there's five of us." The teal headed member said next to him with his hand raised, shocking him and the members of Kaijo.

"What the hell?" One if the members said as he stopped and looked over on the other side of the court.

"He's got no presence." Another one said beside him.

"He's on of their starters..?"

Number 8 in Kaijo turned to his teammate, "He was right in front of me, and I didn't even notice him. What about you, Kasamatsu?"

"Ah, me neither." The team captain said.

"This is ridiculously. After all their boasting, I thought they'd have some decent players." Kaijo's coach said.

"We'll see. You might be right." The coach turned his head to look at Kise who's sitting beside him. "They're not just decent."

"Kachi-san." The brunette said to the pale blonde girl who'd then yawned tilting her head. "You'll be playing once they put Kise on, is that alright?"

"Sure. It'll be better that way or it would've been to boring. I know you can tell right? If you combine me and Ka-kun." Yuuki smirked as her coach looked from her to Kagami then back to her. "Ability scan...Seirin's pretty lucky to have someone like you as their coach, you know?"

* * *

As the match began, Seirin's coach started scanning Kaijo's players. "Ouch..." She leaned her arms on her knee's resting her chin in her hand.

"What's wrong coach?" Koganei asked.

'This doesn't look good. I can't see everything through their clothes, but their numbers are way higher than average. Our physical umbers are way behind. Honestly, it's not surprising for a nationally strong team. We've got Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun, as well as Kachi-kun as a backup. But, how far can they carry us?'

"I'd guess theres a 68% that we'll get the first point and 49% that they'll get the first point." The pale blonde said leaning back a bit.

The purple headed manager nodded before scribbling something down on her clipboard. "Alright..." She then noticed the brunette tilting her head in confusion. "When Yuu guesses like that its never wrong...Plus, I also agree."

The whistle then blew and the ball was thrown up in the air. Both starters jumped in the air. Kaijo's team got the ball and it was passed to their captain, Kasamatsu.

"All right." He held up one finger as he walked, "One. Let's keep it up."

Suddenly the ball left the captain's hand and was now dribbling down behind him. "What?" He looked behind him to see the teal headed boy running down to his hoop, they then began running towards him. "Where'd he come from?"

'He's slow.' Kasamatsu thought as he now guarded in front of Kuroko. Who then moved the ball backwards and passed it shocking the captain. Who turned to see the tall red head catch the ball and dunked the ball hard.

"Alright!" Kagami semi-shouted with the hoop in his hand. Shocked he looked over to the hoop in his hand and panicked.

"Wow."

"What? He destroyed the hoop!"

"You're kidding! I don't believe it!"

The two girls sighed. "That idiot." Shaking their heads side to side.

"That thing's dangerous. On of the bolts is rusted." Izuki said looking up at the backboard.

"Even so, that's not normal." Kasamatsu said surprised.

Kagami looked at the hoop he was holding. "This thing is bigger than I thought."

The purpled headed girl sighed at the now laughing blonde friend. Seirin's coach went up to very mad coach Takeuchi and was bowing down to him. "I'm so sorry!"

Kuroko and Kagami walked up to Kaijo's coach. "I'm sorry we broke your hoop. Since we can't play like this, could we use the full court?"

Yuuki finally stopped laughing and now got up and walked over to the coach's. "I'll be sure you get a new hoop soon, Gen-sensei." She winked at him as she took out her phone. "Sebastian, please bring a new hoop to Kaijo High for one of the gym's, later today. A certain red head, decided to break one...Alright thank you."

As the gym was being set up the teams waited till they were finished. "Haha. Now that's what you call a beating." The blonde male chuckled looking back at the hoop in the corner.

"Huh?"

"I've never seen the coach like that before." Kise said with his hand on his hip.

"You should tell him that's what he gets for underestimating us!" The tall red head shouted at him.

"How much do you think a replacement hoop will cost?" Kuroko suddenly said.

"Huh? We have to pay for that?"

"It's fine, Kuro-kun~ I already got the hoop replaced. It'll be replaced later today, so don't worry about it." Yuuki said walking up to the teal headed boy who is now in full uniform.

"Are you sure?" The girl nodded in reply. "So you're going to be playing?"

 **-x-**

"Let the game resume."

Both teams stood at their positions. The blonde male walked up, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You're finally in."

"You're way too intense for a model when you're on." The captain of Seirin's team said.

"He's not just putting on a show." The teal boy sighed.

The brunette scanned the model. "Amazing. Seeing him again, I can tell Kise Ryouta really is a monster." There was a sudden commotion coming from the doors, looking over there were a bunch of girls cheering for Kise.

"Kise-kun, over here! He's so hot!"

"Huh? What's all that?" The red head said surprised from all the girls.

Kise turned and waved his hand at them, "Thanks for coming!"

"Oh, that? This happens every time he plays. And..." Kasamatsu suddenly ran up to the blonde male and kicked him. "Quit waving to them! I'll hit you!"

Kise got up rubbing his lower back. "Ow...You already hit me, Kasamatsu-senpai." He said looking at his captain who was just annoyed with him.

The captain then walked forward. "Do you understand what's going on, Kise? Who the hell is number 10?"

"Number 10?" Kise looked over to the tall red head, wearing the jersey with the number 10 on it. "Oh, that's Kagami."

"Kagami? I've never heard of him"

The blonde male then blocked his way of Kagami. "Forget about him. The guy who stole the ball, number 11...That's my teammate from Teiko, Kurokocchi. Isn't he amazing? Right, right?"

Kasamatsu broke out of his thought, "Why are you so happy?" He then punched Kise in the stomach, "If any case, they gave us quite a greeting. It'd be rude if we didn't return the favour." The blonde male smirked knowing where he was going.

"Oi, lets get this started already." Yuuki said stretching her arms behind her back.

"EHH?!" Kaijo's member said in unison. "A-a girl..?"

The said girl looked at all of them, "There's no rule for a girl to be playing basketball now, is there?" They all shook their heads slowly. "Better not go easy on us, just because there's a girl playing...Or you'll regret it." She then smirked.

The game then start. Kasamatsu dribbling the ball as he made a dash towards the hoop. Kagami who was guarding the blonde male ran passed the red head and his captain passed him the ball under Hyuga. Kise jumped up in the air to make a dunk to return the favour as a greeting.

"He's so cool~" Kise's fans screamed out.

The blonde male held onto the hoop for a bit before letting go and landing on the ground. Suddenly the sound of running came to the model and kicked his back. "You idiot, I told you to break it!"

"Sorry!"

Kagami looked at the hoop. 'He dunked that harder than I did.'

"I can't say the same for girls, but I've never failed to return a favour on the court." Kise said looking at the red head.

"Bring it on!" Kagami smirked.

The game continued on, Hyuga passing the ball to Kuroko who've then quickly passed the ball to Kagami who ran over to the hoop. Kasamatsu looked at the teal headed boy. 'Him again! Who is he?'

The tall red head made the dunk and landed. "Let's go all out!"

"Yeah!"

The pale blonde girl walked up to Kagami. "Ka-kun..." She looked over to the teal haired boy. "Kuro-kun...Shall we give them a taste of what _we_ got?"

The two boys looked at each other and nodded. Looking back at the girl smiling at her knowing what she meant. "Osu!"

* * *

The game continued on with the players going back and forth, guarding each other and running to get the ball before the other does. Seirin's team that is on the bench watched the game in surprised, minus Rin.

"What is this?"

"What's with this high-passed play?" Koganei asked to particularly no one.

The teams went back and forth at a high-paced moving very quickly. Expect for a certain pale blonde girl who is now yawning cracking her neck. 16-17 favour to Kaijo by one point. Kuroko received the ball and immediately passed the ball as it got in front of him to the pale blonde girl who caught the ball with ease and did a fake to pass the ball behind her to the red head who made the dunk over her.

"It's only been three minutes since they started..."

'It's like they're beating each other without bothering to guard. The defence is doing everything it can, but both team's offences are just too strong. This is a clash of the Generation of Miracles.' The brunette coach thought to herself as she kept looking back and forth to the players as they run.

"68% chance... Along with a 57% chance. Yuu, when are you going to get serious?' The purple headed manager mumbled to her self.

Though Aida-senpai seemed to heard her. 'She isn't playing serious?! How can she keep up with them and not break a sweat?'

Rin looked over to the brunette. She then sighed, "If your wondering why she isn't breaking a sweat is because this is basically half of what she's use to. Her family, the Kachiyama household has a tendency of being good at any sports without, being serious or even trying as they play. So, she won't break a sweat unless she's being serious or gives her all in one shot without slowing down.

She's only like this because our team is missing something, thought I don't know what it is...I'll say this team is very good. As long as we keep our pace up and keep building our strengths, I'm sure we'll get to the top..." The purpled headed girl then trailed off before picking her words carefully.

"The Kachiyama household...Are people who have their strongest abilities in sports...If you were to have a match with the three of them together...Not even the Generation of Miracles combine would even beat them. They would only have a...Should I say 10% chance of winning against the three of them?"

Shocked at the words that just came out of the managers mouth. The brunette was now in deep, deep thought. 'If she's that good...Why'd she go to this kind of school instead of a better one? They are rich aren't they?'

"Though...I should tell you this, Riko-senpai. Yuuki...She isn't herself..." Dark purple eyes meets brown. The purple headed girl sighed and closed her eyes. "I'll tell you one day...But that's all I can say right now." The brunette tilted her head in confusion and shook her head and focused on the game in front of her.

 **-x-**

'The other four are just as intense as Kise. This is almost more than I can handle. If not for Kuroko, Kagami, and Kachi-san, they'd have won this game already.' The captain of Seirin thought.

The teal headed boy passed the ball to Kagami to caught it and ran down to the hoop as the blonde boy was on his tail. The red head was about to dunk but the did a fadeaway.

"From that speed he's going into a fadeaway?"

Kagami released the ball, but Kise quickly stopped it and grabbed a hold of it and ran to the other hoop. The blonde male ran near the hoop and did a fadeaway as well, just like what the red head did earlier. Noticing this, the red head was surprised. 'A fadeaway? He's copying me again.' With that being said Kise's shot went in. 'And he keeps getting better!'

"Don't stop, move your feet!" Hyuga said as she dribbled the ball and ran.

"Captain..." A voice said behind him, which caused him to flinch.

"Where'd you come from? Why are you talking to me?" He asked confused.

Kuroko ran up beside his captain. "I want a time out. This high pace is taking its toll on my body."

"What? How can you be so weak?"

The sealed headed boy then looked over to Kagami. He opened his mouth to say something, but a voice beat him to it. "We also need Ka-kun to cool down, captain." Looking over they were surprised to see the pale blonde.

Kuroko then continued. "The harder Kagami-kun plays, the harder Kise-kun plays. At this rate, it'll take everything we have just to keep up...Beside Kachi-san, and it will only get worse."

"Ehh..." The captain then looked over to the said girl and noticed something that surprised him. "HOW?! H-how are you not breaking a sweat?" The girl shrugged. Hyuga then looked back at Kuroko. 'He's talking more than usual. Could this be worse than I thought?' He then looked over to the timer. 'Looks like it. The coach must be think the same thing.

The ball flew out of bound and the whistle blew. "Seirin, time out."

The players took a seat one the bench to rest. The benchwarmers gave them towels and drinks to help them cool down. The coach looked at all of them. 'They're way too tired for playing just five minutes. It's not unreasonable. They've been switching between offence and defence at an absurd rate.'

"Ahh~ Mitobe, can we switch?" Yuuki asked the second year quite man as she leaned back and drank out of the water bottle.

The other players looked at her that says _your-kidding-me-right?_ kind of look. The girl shrugged and looked away before getting up to talk to the purpled headed manager.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice that shouted was heard from the other team. Looking over Seirin saw Kaijo's coach yelling at them. "How many point are you gonna let them take? Is the defence asleep? Huh?"

"Sorry."

Player number 5 then started to whisper to his captain, "This isn't easy."

"Yeah. That first year trio is brutal. I even noticed that the girl haven't even broken a sweat yet." His teammate's eye widened. The captain then looked at the blonde male, "You should be able to handle Kagami, but what's with that invisible Kuroko guy?"

Kise started to smile like an idiot and blush a bit. "I know , right? Kurokocchi's actually..."

Kasamatsu punched his side. "Why the hell are you so happy?"

"It's okay." The blonde removed his captain's fist from his side, surprising him. "The balance will tip soon enough."

"We have to deal with Kise-kun first." The brunette said.

"I can't believe Kagami can't handle the guy himself. Should we put another guy on him?"

"What? Hey, wait...Uh, please." Kagami quickly said, hesitating on the politeness.

"Please?"

"There is a way." The teal headed boy said as everyone turned their heads to his direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kasamatsu asked the blonde male.

"It's because..." Kise started...

"They have a weakness." Both Kise and Kuroko said at the same time.

Kuroko then explained about his effectiveness wearing off, which of course surprised the team. The blonde male also knew about this so he explained it to his captain about them not being able to use their misdirection after 40 minutes. He explained it further since Kasamatsu didn't understand.

"Kurokocchi's lack of presence isn't magic. He's just directing your attention elsewhere. Even I can do it. Watch me." Kise then took the basketball and threw it behind him. "See? You're not looking at me. Kurokocchi's using his exceptional observation skills to do this continuously, creating the illusion he disappeared so he can pass the ball around. Not that he has to do anything special to have no presence. But the more he uses it, the more we get used to it, and its effect gradually decreases."

Seirin's coach then started strangling Kuroko in a headlock. "Why didn't you tell us something so important sooner?"

"I'm sorry. You didn't ask." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Do you not say anything unless you're asked?" The brunette tighten her grip. 'I must not have been thinking. I was stupid to think we could pull this ridiculous strategy off without any risk.'

"Tch. 75% chance. Surprisingly thats good...For ammeters." The pale blonde muttered quietly.

* * *

"Your time out is over."

"Eh?! All I got to do was hit Kuroko-kun!" The brunette shouted out, sighing in defeat.

The red head walked up to his coach. "Let me stay on him, please."

"Why are you acting so polite?"

"I have the feeling I'm about to get something." With that Kagami then ran off to get into his position.

"Ah! Make sure to keep a solid defence on the inside, and move to stop Kise-kun quickly... Stopping Kise is your first priority."

The pale blonde looked around. "Ano...Could you pass me the ball?" They all looked at her before looking at each other and nodded in agreement. Coach told them to switch from man-to-man to zone defence afterwards.

"Also, slow down you pace, Kuroko-kun. Just don't let the gap get too big. Can you do that?" The brunette said to the teal haired boy who was tying his shoe laces.

"I'll try."

As Yuuki got the ball, she scanned her surrounding. In front of her was number 10, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro a power forward. Sweat dropping at his enthusiastic, she lowered herself down and relaxed every inch of her body. Looking through her right eye, she then breath slow and steady. As the ball dropped to the ground and bounces back up, the pale girl then disappeared from Hayakawa's sight.

Shocking everyone in the gym, they only see her one place to another passing each of Kaijo's players. As a certain blonde and captain snapped out of it, they quickly dashed to the hoop bringing themselves to defence. As the blonde jumped from the free throw line, the two jumped to block her. Surprising her slightly she quickly grabbed hold of the ball once again earning wide eyes from the players in front of her.

She swiftly twirled her body around them and slammed the dunk. She landed on the ground softly as the other two stumbled a bit shocked, as well as everyone else including her team.

"W-what was that, just now?" The brunette stuttered shocked. The purple headed manager sighed, "Navigated Lag."

"Navi- what?" The benchwarmers then started listening.

"What she just did is called **_'Navigated Lag'_** it's one of her abilities she can do. Mostly girls can do this only, so it's rare to see a guy try this. She manipulates her light weight and relaxed every inch of herself. She must be focused around her surroundings and breath slow and steady. She also- Erm...I mean with that she's light like a feather that can move freely at the speed of light, I guess."

The nodded their heads in understandment. "With that being said, she takes her advantage and moves quickly at the right time. As you can tell, you could see her. Well, that is because she slightly stops to boost herself..I guess I should say. Even if you know it's coming, no one will be able to stop her. And that's because of one special ability...Bird's view."

 **-x-**

"Alright...Let's take this to defence on the inside..." The pale blonde girl muttered. As Kise ran up to them with the ball in his grasp he noticed them defending on the inside. As Kaijo's captain ran to the three-pointer line, the blonde male passed the ball to him and his captain made his shot. 22-28 was now the score, favour to Kaijo.

"You got it, Kasamatsu!" The students there shouted out.

"Are you underestimating the Kaijo regulars? This is too pathetic." The captain said as he ran back.

Hyuga sighed. "Man, this is tough."

As the game went on, Seirin's team was lagging behind as the gap got bigger on the score board. A certain pale blonde girl looked around and tapped her senpai's shoulder. "Ano...Can we switch positions for a minute?"

"Ehh? U-um..okay..?"

With Yuuki as the point guard, it caused Kaijo's team to be confused. As the purpled headed manager saw this she realized something. "Thats right! I can't believe I forgot all this time..Ahh~"

"What is it..?" The brunette asked tilting her head.

"Yuu can play any position in basketball, right." The coach nodded. "But there's a specific one that she is mostly best at. Which is point guard." Aida-senpai tilted her head once again, as the manager sighed. "She has more experience with point guard when she was younger...If she's that right now, she has something up her sleeve."

"You're holding you heads to high to think of us so lowly, you bastards!" The pale blonde yelled out as all eyes were on her. "Just because the gap gets bigger doesn't mean a single thing...Only for us.." She then gripped the ball with her fingers and slammed the ball down with an amount of speed making you only see a trail of orange. "To make it smaller!"

With that said she quickly took the ball and threw the ball across the court. Kagami noticing this he quickly grasped the ball and dunked it in. Yuuki looked over to her team's bench and looked directly at the manager and coach. Noticing the gaze, Rin got up and told Mitobe to switch with her.

 ***BUZZ***

"Seirin, member change!"

Yuuki walked over to Mitobe and he patted her head as she gave a soft smile. Walking over to the purple headed girl, she was handed a water bottle and towel. "I think they got it...I'm not needed there anymore." She looked up at her coach and winked. "Have faith in them, alright? For me...I'm the backup and for Tetsuya...He's your trump card."

* * *

 _ **"...Just keep trying harder and never give up."**_

 ** _Preview Chapter 6:_** _The duo and blood_

 _"We're taking the ball!" Seirin's coach said. As the teal haired boy back tip the ball catching Kise off guard._

 _'What?! A back tip? They took advantage of the second I hesitated!' Kise panicked._

 _Kagami smirked. "It doesn't matter how amazingly you play against us." Kise watches as Izuki takes the ball and runs off. "We're **trying** to let you through!" Kaijo's coach growled in annoyance._

* * *

 **A/N:** Favourite

Koganei: and follow if you haven't!

Izuki: Leave a review~

Seirin: Demon-General out!

Me: Huh?


	7. Chapter 6: The Duo and Blood

**_Chapter 6:_** _The duo and blood_

 ** _"A fool cannot be an actor..."_**

* * *

 _ **Previously:** __"Seirin, member change!"_

 _Yuuki walked over to Mitobe and he patted her head as she gave a soft smile. Walking over to the purple headed girl she was handed a water bottle and towel. "I think they got it...I'm not needed there anymore." She looked up at her coach and winked. "Have faith in them, alright? For me...I'm the backup and for Tetsuya...He's your trump card."_

* * *

As the blonde male said something to the tall red head who suddenly started laughing with tears in the corners of his eyes. He then grabbed the teal headed boy's head and said to the blonde male that Kuroko was his weakness.

Everyone just stared at the red head. "Kagami's powerless against Kise, but his weakness is..."

"Aside from passing, the weakest guy on the court, Kuroko-kun?" The brunette said with widen eyes.

"So?" Kise said as he composed himself. "It's true Kurokocchi's style is the only one I can't imitate. But what does that change?"

The whistle blew and it was the end of the first quarter with 27-35. Kagami stepped up, "It changes everything. We'll bring you to tears in the second quarter." With that the red head walked away from him.

"An eight point difference. Seirin's not bad."

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaijo's coach shouted at his players. "They're closing the gap!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Your fundamentals suck! Hands up! Screen out! Rebound! You're taller than them, so get the rebounds!"

Kasamatsu looked over to the blonde male that is in deep thought looking out into the distance.

 **-x-**

"I see. Yeah, that could work." The brunette turned to the red head. "Kagami-kun, looks like you finally cooled down."

"No, I was always-"

"You were really pissed!" Izuki-senpai yelled out, interrupting him.

"But Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun, your coordination will be key. Can you do it?"

"Yeah, probably. We'll wo-" Kuroko stabbed his side not letting him continue further with what he was saying. "You bastard, where did that come from?" He asked holding his side in pain.

"You want to beat Kise-kun, don't you?" Kuroko deadpanned.

Kagami got his composure and stood straight before jabbing the teal headed boy back. "Of course I do!"

"Well, then." The coach started with her arms crossed as they announce the second quarter beginning. "Take care of the counter attack!" She then turned to the pale blonde girl who just waved her hand above her head.

"It fine, you can send me in if it's an emergency."

The members set out onto the court taking their places. As the students and team cheer of their team, the games goes on with Kaijo going man to man defence. Kaijo is still in the lead with 29-39. As Kagami gets the ball, the blonde male is now on him.

"Something's changed, right?"

The tall red male made a run pass Kise. He follows along trying to stop him thinking if its going to be another drive or a fadeaway. While the blonde was thinking that Kagami switches hands with the ball and passes backwards to the teal haired player surprising him as Kuroko passes around Kise back to Kagami.

'He's coordinating with Kurokocchi!' Turning around the blonde watched the tall red head as he makes a layup.

As Kagami does the same thing, passing backwards to Kuroko. The blonde male was cut off guard when the teal headed boy passed to Seirin's captain instead of the red head. Which the captain made a three-pointer.

"All right! A three pointer!"

"A five point gap!"

Hyuga sighed and pushed his glasses up with his middle finger. "Have you changed your minds, first ye-" He turns around to see them walking away from him.

"Nice!"

"Allright, defence!"

The captain huffed in annoyance, "Hey!"

"No. 4's really going for it." Kobori says with the ball in his hand as he watched the other team.

"We should be worried about Kagami. He and Kuroko have started passing back and forth to each other." Kasamatsu stated.

"Kagami's just started passing the ball instead of just receiving it. Does that really change much?"

His captain sighed, "It changes a whole lot, dumbass!" He then started walking. "Kuroko's passing and Kagami's one on one were two separate offensive patterns. They only had two options. Now that they pass to each other, they both have more options, making their offence stronger."

'And Kise can't copy Kuroko's moves, the linchpin of the play. It's his bane. Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun. With those two, we can...' The brunette sighed as she saw the tall red head loose the ball and letting it bounces away. 'Well, we'll probably just barely make it.'

"Don't forget we're here, senpai." The brunette turned to look at the other two girls that are with her.

As the both of them smirk, they look up at her. "We'll make it for _sure._ "

The blonde male huffed in annoyance gathering his breath in anger. "Kurokocchi..."

"Kise-kun, you're strong. I'm powerless, and Kagami-kun can't stand against you. But when we work together, we have a fighting chance." The teal head said as the red head stands next to him.

"You really have changed, Kurokocchi. We never played basketball like this at Tekio, but you still can't stop me. I will be the winner!" Kise determined. "It's true I can't copt your coordination, but since you'll lose your effectiveness after 40 minutes, you'll lose this game in the second half!" He reached out to grab the ball that was passed to him and ran to the hoop.

"Not so fast."

"What?"

The teal boy made his way around and was now on Kise. Yuuki clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Tch...Pathetic, you hold your head to high Ryocchi...With that how are you going to win against us, huh?" She mumbled only to be heard by her purple headed friend who sighed.

"Kuroko's on Kise?" Kaijo's captain said in shock.

The crowd was confused. "Isn't he the guy that passes a lot?"

"I don't remember him doing anything other than pass."

"He doesn't stand a chance!"

"I never dreamed we'd play together like this, Kurokocchi." The blonde male stated as his lips twitched upwards a bit.

"Neither did I."

Kise bent his knee down."I don't know what you're up to, but you can't stop me, Kurokocchi!" The blonde made his way around Kuroko easily, but was confronted by the tall red head.

"Wrong. We're not gonna stop you."

"We're taking the ball!" Seirin's coach said. As the teal haired boy back tip the ball catching Kise off guard.

'What?! A back tip? They took advantage of the second I hesitated!' Kise panicked.

Kagami smirked. "It doesn't matter how amazingly you play against us." Kise watches as Izuki takes the ball and runs off. "We're _trying_ to let you through!" Kaijo's coach growled in annoyance.

"Damn it, a simple double team would've been better." Kasamatsu said.

'Not even Kise can react in time to an invisible guy coming up behind him.' The brunette thought as she smiled with hope in her eyes.

"I just won't run by you, then. No one said I couldn't shoot a three pointer!" The blonde male caught the ball and got into a shooting position. But before he could even release the ball he got caught off guard when Kagami pushed himself up by the teal haired boy's head and knocked the ball away from him.

'They got me. Kurokocchi's covering below, and Kagami's covering up top.' Kise thought as he was shocked when he lost the ball.

'An outside shot takes too much movement. These guys are a pain! Kuroko's the one making this happen. He's the most worthless guy on the court, and he can't do anything by himself, but...I don't believe this!' Kaijo's captain thought as he was surprised what the duo did.

The red head landed and yelled, "Fast break!" With that he dashed to grab the ball while the blonde male turned and was about to run.

 ***SMACK***

surprising everyone in the gym, Kise by accidentally smacked Kuroko in the face causing him to collapse. "Kuroko-kun!"

"Referee time out!"

As the teal boy looked up, blood dripped down the right side of his face of where he'd got injured. When he got up his captain, Hyuga ran to him. "Are you okay, Kuroko?"

"I feel lightheaded."

The purpled headed manager noticing the blood she quickly smack the pale blonde girl's head down. With the sudden movement Yuuki tried waving her friend's hand away, "Oi! That hurts, what are you doing?"

"Get a first aid kit!" The brunette coach shouted out.

Kagami walked up to the two guys, as Hyuga moved his head facing him. "Are you okay?" He asked with anxious.

"I'm fine. The game is just getting started." As he finished his sentence, he then fainted surprising his teammates.

"Kuroko!"

Kasamatsu wiped his sweat with his shirt. 'Your finished. It's not what should have happened, though. Without that first year duo, the score difference will only grow.'

The pale blonde girl got up so the guys could lay Kuroko down onto the bench to rest. As she noticed something on his face she realized what it was and why Rin moved her head down. Paling even more, Yuuki looked away and took some steps back.

"What are we going to do?"

"Kuroko-kun can't play anymore. We'll have to make do with the members we have left. Yuuki-" The brunette turned to the blonde girl that is now squatting on the ground with her back facing them.

"Oi, Yuuki what are you doing?" Izuki asked as he walked up to her. His eyes widen in surprised to see the girl more paler than before. "O-oi! She's more pale!"

Hearing this the purpled headed manager grabbed the nearest water bottle and went over to the two. She forced Yuuki's head tilting up and poured water all over her face. After she blinked a few times she stood up regaining her colour a bit. "S-sorry..."

"Isn't this gonna be tough without Kuroko? And Kachi-san doesn't look that well to play..." They all watch the girl slowly approach the bench looking at the ground.

"Well, the second years will be our offensive core. It's only the second quarter, but we can't let them get too far ahead of us." Riko looked at the captain. "I know it's early, but it's game time, Hyuga-kun." She then looked at the red head, "Kise-kun will just copy you, so don't play offence, Kagami-kun. Focus on defending. Do everything you can to stop Kise-kun from scoring."

"Are you sure that will work?" The tall red head asked.

"It'll be fine. Have some faith."

"But..."

Hyuga smiled with his eyes closed and said nicely. "I said it'll be fine, dumbass. Listen to your seniors once in a while, or I'll kill you." As the whistle blew, he then started to walk off and mumble to himself, "First years should show some respect for your seniors! Get on your knees!"

"You're showing your true colours, Captain." Izuki said as he watched him walk off then turned to Kagami. "Don't worry about him. He's always like that during clutch time. When he speaks his mind, he won't miss many of his shots. Leave the offence to him. You just defend like your life depends on it."

"Ne, Kachi-kun are you all right?" The brunette asked the really pale blonde girl.

* * *

 _Yuuki Kachiyama, a heir of the Kachiyama's household. But was also another heir of the infamous Suzuki assassin's family._ _Suzuki household was one of the most dangerous assassins which people feared._

 _They have great allies with strong mafia gangs especially. However, on fateful night of September a member of the Suzuki's family were killed by one of their enemies. They were not satisfied with them, and knowing how dangerous they are they decided to get rid of the most important member. The princess._

 _The Suzuki family household is made up of 8 members. The grandfather, two son's and a daughter, along with their child who inherited their doings. Two girls and two boys, along with many faithful servants served for the Suzuki household._

 _The one night where one of the members of the Suzuki's, **was** supposed to be two. Two of them were supposed to fallen as well but didn't._

 _Yuuki came home in the afternoon this one day. She was in middle school and it was pouring rain outside when she came home. In the house was dark. She began turning some lights on in the living room, but no one was there. She was told that her mother would be home once she came home after school._

 _She went up stairs to her mother's room. As she was walking down the dark hallway, she felt something was off. It was quiet, too **quiet.** Going down the hall she then heard something._

 ** _*Snap...Snap*_**

 _She stopped walking as she stood in front of her mother's room. Before she could move forward she then started to smell something from down the hall. Something burning. Looking down the hall, she knew something was way off._

 _Looking to the other side it was even darker, like pitch black. It was then she started to hear someone walking, with her instinct, she quickly got in the room as fast as she could making sure she didn't make a sound._

 _Moving across the room she then felt afraid. She sat down hugging her knees. After a minute or so, she heard a voice coming from the hallway._

 _"Oh Yuukia-chan~ Come out, come out where ever you are~"_

 _As she tried to remember the voice the door slowly opened._

 ** _*SCREECH* (Random door noise)_**

 _The door slowly opens revealing a man in his twenties. "I found you~"_

 _Her eye's widen in shock as she finally remember who this man was. She then began to tremble and started to hyperventilate. He took steps towards her. "S-stop...G-go...A-away!"_

 _The man smirked. He was a couple of feet away from her, but before he could close the gap a voice was yelling from the hallway._

 _"Yuuki!"_

 _A woman panted as she now stood in the doorway. "Get away from her!"_

 _The man clicked his tongue. "Your just an annoying pest. But...Looks like I get to get rid of two Suzuki's today." He then grinned widely._

 _"You are going no where near her." The woman then pulled out a gun from behind her. The little girl looked up and her eyes widen, 'Okaa-san...?'_

 _The man started to laugh widely shaking his head. "You fight me? You retired years ago Kana-kun, do you really think I should be worried about you abilities right about now?" He then pulled out two decretive knives._

 _"It has been years since you fought. Plus, what can a gun do to me? What ever happened to your samurai? Also, I don't think you want to be fighting in front of your **daughter** now would you?"_

 _The woman gritted her teeth. "Your going down no matter what! I vow to protect my daughter even if it cost me my **life.** "_

 _With that the two lunged at each other. The woman dodging the blades and the man avoiding the physical violence. Noticing an opening he quickly took it and made some cuts on the woman. He then hid within the darkness._

 _Tanaka huffed in annoyance. "Come out, you bastard!" Sensing something behind her, she quickly turned to moved away, but was already too late. The man smirked as the woman was defeated._

 _ ***TUD***_

 _"Y-you..Bastard..." She then started to cough a bunch of blood out. Yuuki bit her lip and tried not to look at the two. She started to tremble even more. 'O-Okaa-san...Why?!'_

 _"Any last words you fility bitch?"_

 _The blonde woman looked up and looked behind him straight into her daughters eyes making sure she sense that. "Y-Yuuki...P-Please keep on living and be strong. I-I k-know I'm the worst f-for..." She started to cough blood once again. "L-leaving you, but p-please f-forgive me. I-I love you, m-my sweet pie." Tears stream down both of the blonde's faces. "Y-you are the q-queen of the Suzuki f-family. Don't forget t-that."_

 _Yuuki trembled as she tried not to look at her since she is covered in blood. She bit her lip hard that a small drip of blood dripped down. The man walked in front of her. "Come." The young blonde was about to make a dash for it passed him, but he grabbed a fist full of her hair before she could. Wincing in pain she was dragged and brought up in front of her mother._

 _"Take a look at your mother."_

 _Yuuki couldn't turn away from the sight. Long forgotten memories started to resurface of when she saw her mother's friends training. Tanaka's eyes were wide open with her cheek wet from the tears, throat slashed open, bathed in her own blood. Seeing the gaping wound reminded her of what she first saw when she roamed around Suzuki's residence. "I won't forgive you..." She whispered._

 ** _"And that, Yuuki was taught how to wield a knife. When you want to give someone a painful death, the knife is a goof option to choose. It works beautifully. And quietly, too, unlike a gun. Your prey won't be able to do anything than to make stupid gurgling noises - a very pathetic way to die..."_**

 _"She put up quite a fight, but still was nothing but a pest." The man said. He then leaned and whispered into the young blonde's ear. "She didn't even manage to use her own gun."_

 _Yuuki wasn't listening to him. Her mind was in another world. Without warning she threw her head back, smashing the back of her skull into the man's face. Catching him in surprised, along with the pain, he loosened his gripped on the girl. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, and ignore the throbbing pain she lunged at the gun lying beside her mother's hand._

 ** _"The best way to kill someone with a gun is to aim for the head. It will either kill them right away or turn them into some kind of paralyzed idiot - either way, they'll die."_**

 _The man regained his balance, blood flowing down his nose in a bright red team. However, he was not the least bit alarmed at the gun in the girl's hand. Instead, he laughed when she aimed it to his head. "Enough kid, I don't have all day to play with you. Sure, you've got me on the nose, certainly hurt my pride by that...To get injured by a kid..." He shook his head. "But that," he pointed to the gun in her hands, "that is going too far. Sure, you got spunk, but you can't be hoping to kill me by that?"_

 _Yuuki lowered the gun a little. "Why would you say that?"_

 _The man laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Are you fucking with me? I doubt you can even pull the trigger! Let alone shoot!"_

 _The young blonde was unnaturally calm through it all, but the man was too busy laughing to even realize that a normal kid should be bawling their eyes out in a situation like this._

 _"Alright, playtime's over, hand it to me." He walked towards her, putting himself right in front of the girl. "You don't know how you use a gun."_

 ** _"Let me show you how to shoot. You hold the gun like this, take your aim, and then -"_**

 _The young blonde grinned wickedly as she raised the gun again, aiming it dead centre between his eyes. The look on her face froze the man in his track, and in an eerily cool calm voice, Yuuki spoke, her finger on the trigger._

 _"Who told you that I don't?"  
_

 ** _"-you pull the trigger."_**

* * *

The pale blonde smirked and in a eerily voice she replied, "Forever okay." She sighed regaining her composure and relaxed, trying to forget what happened.

The coach along with the rest of the members shivered. Everyone but a certain purpled head. 'What ever happened that day, Yuu...?'

As the two teams go at it, Hyuga was in possession of the ball. Looking around he made sure that everyone is guarding and quickly made his shot. "He's usually a normal guy, but when he gets going, he's amazing! Also scary! He's the multiple personality clutch shooter, Hyuga Junpei!"

"Take that." The captain said as he watched the ball go into the hoop.

"Calm and collected, he never loses his cool! He may seem cool and in control, but he has a sense of humour! He's Izuki Shun!"

"Nice icy hot salon-pass." Izuki gasped. "Oh man, that was a good one!"

"The hardworking unsung hero! A man whose voice no one has head, Mitobe Rinnosuke! He can do everything and nothing! A jack of all trades, master of none! He's Koganei Shinji."

"You're so mean." The cat-like boy said as he cried anime tears.

The brunette coach nodded. "Unfortunately, every last one of them never gives up!"

"Nice speech, senpai." Rin said trying to be polite even though she didn't care.

* * *

"Damn it, we were supposed to trade at the signal." A raven haired boy said as he bike while pulling a wagon-like thing along with a green headed boy.

A young boy stopped walking and looked at them. "It's a rear car."

"You haven't peddled once!" The raven boy huffed.

The green haired boy turned and lifted his can to take a sip, "Of course I haven't. Today's "Oha-Asa" horoscope predicted the greatest of days of Cancers like me."

"What does that have to do with this? Anyway, if we're coming all the way out here to see a practice match, your middle school teammates better be good!" The boy breath out as he tried to peddle.

"It's the copycat and the invisible man."

"Are they good?"

"Hurry up, or the game will be over."

"It's your fault for reading horoscopes!"

* * *

'They're not as good without Kuroko, but their offensive team isn't bad. They're putting No. 4's shooting ability to good use.' Kasamatsu thought as they started to run towards his team.

"There's a minute and a half left in the second quarter."

Hyuga make a three-pointer and started to catch his breath. 'Man, this isn't easy. On top of that, we lost power when we lost Kuroko. Not to forget Kachi-chan didn't look too good, so she couldn't play. I'm starting to lose focus. I don't think we can make a comeback.'

"Coach, isn't there anything we can do?" Kawahara asked.

"They don't have any energy left for plays after the first half's pace. If only we had Kuroko-kun..."

"Very well." A voice said from behind the brunette. Looking back the teal haired boy slowly got up. "Good morning. I'll be going, then."

"Hey, wait." The brunette panicked and quickly stood in front of Kuroko to stop him. "What are you talking about?"

"But you just told me to go."

"I didn't tell you to do that. It just slipped out."

The purpled headed manager sighed as the pale blonde ran her hair through her slightly messy ponytail. "Ugh, did that hit mess up his brain or something." Yuuki muttered as she regained more colour than before.

"Then I'm going. If I can change anything by going out there, please. Besides, I promised Kagami-kun I would be his shadow."

The coach huffed and nodded. "Fine. But If I think you're in trouble, I'm switching you out immediately."

 ***BUZZ***

"Member change!"

Koganei ran up to Kuroko and they high-fiver each other. As the teal boy walked onto the court he walked towards the red head. They began having an staring contest, since no one was talking a bit. The Kagami suddenly broke the silence. "Let's go."

"Yeah." He nodded in agreement.

 **-x-**

"We were just getting use to him, but now he's back at full power. It must be because he stayed out the last two quarters." Kasamatsu said in annoyance.

The game kept going on, both of the teams building up their scores. 80-82, favour to Kaijo still.

"Woah, seriously?"

"Eighty to eighty-two? They're catching up!"

Hyuga made his way near the hoop and jump to shoot. He then smirked as the ball swiftly went in, gaining them them two more points making them tie.

"They're tied! Seirin finally caught up!"

'We're tied?' The blonde male chuckled as he looked up and smirked giving off an amount of aura. As his bangs cover his eyes, his captain threw him the ball. "Kise!"

He quickly caught the ball and ran passed Kuroko giving him only a gust of wind to feel. Kagami ran up in front of him. "Kuroko!"

As the teal haired boy was about to back tip, the blonde male quickly switched hands avoiding the back tip. He then ran passed by and dunked the ball into the hoop. He then twirled and landed on the ground with a _tud._

'He's even stronger? Did he see through Kuroko?' Kagami thought as his eyes were widen in surprised.

"I won't lose. Not to anyone. Not even Kurokocchi." Kise said in determination.

Hyuga wiped his sweat with his jersey, "This isn't good. Give it you all, everyone. This'll be just like the first quarter from here on out. A back and forth run and gun game!" Everyone then start to run to their position. "Hurry up, defence!"

"Hyuga-kun, hurry!" The brunette coach yelled out. "Mitobe-kun, post up!"

"Kagami!"

"Go, go!"

"What are you doing?" Kaijo's coach shouted out at them. "You're slow getting back!"

"Two minutes and eleven second left."

As the game went on back and forth, they ended up tied once again with 98 points. "They're tied again!"

"These resilient bastards!" Kasamatsu huffed in annoyance. "Finish them!"

"There's no time left! Get them!" Hyuga shouted out. "If we don't take the ball here, it's over!"

The red head was about to run off until a voice stopped him. "Kagami-kun. If we can get the ball, there's one more thing we can do that Kise-kun can't copy. It's a simple strategy that will only work once, though."

'There's less than ten seconds left. We don't have the strength to play in over time.' The brunette bit her lip. "You can't just defend! Take the ball!"

Hyuga ran towards Kasamatsu who has possession of the ball, but slipped. 'Worthless piece of shit!' Kaijo's captain the jumped up and release the ball but was caught off guard when Kagami swooped in and knocked it away, surprising him.

"He got it!"

"Seriously?"

Hyuga grabbed the ball and quickly threw it to his teammates. Kaijo's captain turned and shouted, "Don't let them through!"

Kagami caught the ball and dribbled down the court along side the teal haired phantom. The blonde male then got into a defending position in front of him. Quickly, the red head passes the ball to Kuroko and he caught it with ease as they made it pass Kise.

The blonde male turned around and was surprised. "Kurokocchi can't shoot! With only two of them, he'll have to pass it back to Kagami!"

The pale blonde girl smirked, "He doesn't need to pass it back to him...They're just going to.."

Kuroko shot the ball towards the hoop. "He shot the ball?"

"No..! It's an alley-oop!"

"Alley-Oop!"

With that the red head jumped to reach the ball.

"I won't let you do that!" Kise yelled as he tried to block it. His eye widen in surprised, 'He's still climbing? How far will he go? We jumped at the same time, but I'm falling first. How can you stay in the air so long?'

"I don't need you to return the favour! Because...This ends now!"

The purpled headed manager sigh. "They just need to beat the buzzer." Earning a slight nod from the blonde girl.

* * *

 ** _"...Though an actor may act a fool's part."_**

 ** _Preview Chapter 7:_** _Childhood Friends_

 _"You'll fall over." The teal haired boy looked down. "I'm sorry."_

 _The blonde male jumped off the bench. "I'm kidding. Anyways, I wanted to ask you for your reason. Why did you disappear..." He tossed him the ball, which he caught. "...right after the middle school championship game?"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Da, da, dun. What do you think of the story so far?

Kuroko: Leave a review and tell us what you think.

Rin: Don't forget to Follow-

Kise: And favourite-ssu~

Kasamatsu: -Whacks Kise on the back of the head-

Me: Well, De-

Kagami/Yuuki: Demon-General out!

Me: Argh! Stole my line again!


	8. Chapter 7: Childhood Friends

_**Chapter 7:**_ _Childhood Friends_

 _ **"One does not recognize the important matters..."**_

* * *

 ** _Previously: _**_"I won't let you do that!" Kise yelled as he tried to block it. His eye widen in surprised, 'He's still climbing? How far will he go? We jumped at the same time, but I'm falling first. How can you stay in the air so long?'_

 _"I don't need you to return the favour! Because...This ends now!"_

 _The purpled headed manager sigh. "They just need to beat the buzzer." Earning a slight nod from the blonde girl._

* * *

The red head landed on the ground and it was dead silence. He looked over to the score board, 100-98. Seirin's team won. "Alright!"

With that the bench warmers ran up to the players to congratulate them on winning the practice match, as the brunette gave the thumbs up the other two girls just nodded and smiled.

Hyuga chuckled and huffed. "I can't believe we won."

Kaijo's team sighed in defeat, as for the blonde male stood there shocked. "I lost..?" He looked out into nothing and thought, 'For the first time in my life, I...' Tears began to stream down his face, as he blinked in confusion he tried to wipe them away but they'd just keep coming.

"Is Kise crying..?"

"I know he must be frustrated, but...It's just a practice game."

The pale blonde looked up to see the blonde male, she then bit her lip and clicked her tongue. She then quietly made her way near him without anyone noticing, like how Kuroko would...All the time.

"Idiot." Kasamatsu kicked him lightly. "Stop crying. And you've got some balls to say you haven't lost before. I'll hit you! You'd better add the word _"revenge"_ to that empty dictionary of yours!"

The whistle blew. "Line up!" The players then quickly lined up facing each other. "With a score of 100 to 98, Seirin High wins."

They then bowed their heads. "Thank you very much."

"To think that Ryocchi would forget me...Even held his head to high, what happened to the words I would always remind you? What happened... _ **Ryocchi?**_ " A voice muttered from behind the blonde male.

His eyes widen as he remembered the person who would always called him by the name. Turning around quickly he noticed nobody was there. Looking around, he then noticed very light blonde exiting out the door. 'Is that...'

 **-x-**

The two captains shook hands, "Because we're in different districts, if we play again, it'll be at Inter-High." Kasamatsu said with his coach giving off a dark and anger aura.

"We'll be there. I don't want to confess my love butt naked." Hyuga said with his coach giving off a flowery type of happy-go aura. "Alright, let's go!"

"Yes, sir!" Seirin's members replied.

"Hey! Where's Kise?"

* * *

The blonde let water pour onto his head letting it cool off. After a few moments he lifted his head and turned the tap water off.

"Gemini's horoscope predicted terrible luck for you today, but I didn't think you'd actually lose." A voice said from above him.

Looking up he noticed a familiar green headed boy. "You came to watch, Midorimacchi?"

"Either way, it was an unfortunate game. Even a monkey could have manage those dunks. It's no wonder fate didn't choose your side." He said as he pushed up his glasses.

"I haven't seen you since middle school. It's good to see you again. I see you haven't stopped taping your fingers. Anyways, who cares if I dunk as long as it goes in?"

"That's why you're no good. Getting the ball in from up close is easy. Getting it in from a far away has true value." The green headed male stated. "Didn't anyone teach you to "Do the likeliest and God will do the best"? Optimal effort makes you worthy of fate's grace." He then tosses Kise a light green towel, which he caught.

"I always do my best, and I always keep the Oha-Asa horoscope's lucky item on me. By the way, today's item is a toy frog." He holds up a green frog with his left hand. "That is why my shots never miss."

The blonde male stares at the green frog. 'I've never understood that last part. This is the Generation of Miracle's number one shooter.'

"Shouldn't you be talking to Kurokocchi instead of me?" He asked.

"There's no need. B-blood types like myself and A-blood types like him never get along. I not only acknowledge his style, but respect it. But, I cannot accept his decision to attend an obscure school like Seirin." Midorima sighed. "I simply came because we'll play them in the division preliminaries. But honestly, they're not good enough."

A bell rang from a distance. Turning around, the two noticed a raven haired boy exhausted from peddling with anger on his face. "Midorima, you bastard! You left me alone in the middle of traffic! Do you know how embarrassing that is?!"

"I just came to watch the game today." The said male turn to look at Kise, "But allow me to apologize. There is no way we will lose to Seirin. I regret to tell you that you should give up on your revenge."

The blonde male's eyes widen to see Kuroko's team walking pass by. Noticing the look Midorima turned around to see them as well.

The pale blonde girl put her hand over the teal haired boy's shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine, Kachi-san."

The purple headed manager then jumped on the blonde girl causing her to stumble. Before she fell, she regained her balance. "Rin! I told you not to do that again." The blonde girl earned a sheepish smile from her, making her sigh and kept on walking.

* * *

 **Sasaki General Hospital**

While the team waited for the teal haired boy and the coach, the two of them bowed to the doctor and thanked him. The both of them walked outside where the team was waiting and gave them a thumbs up. "Everything's okay."

Everyone sighed in relief. "That's great."

"Sorry for making you worry." Kuroko said and bowed his head.

"I didn't know what would happen when you fell over."

"I'm just glad you're all right."

There was a moment of silence as everyone grinned before shouting in unison "Alright! We won!" They all cheered in happiness.

The whole team got onto the train to head back. "Let's get something to eat on the way home."

"What do you want?"

"Something cheap. I'm broke."

"Me too."

"So am I."

"Hold on." The brunette said making the whole team stop and turn around to look at her. "How much does everyone have after transportation costs?" After a few moments of gathering the money left, there weren't enough yen to pay for a meal.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah."

The two other girls sighed. "We would pay...But I totally forgot to bring my wallet. So I only have enough for transportation and such."

The coach sighed and looked down in disappointment. She then turned her head to see a truck passing by which gave her an idea. Running up to the depressed team, she then blew her whistle gaining their attention. "It's okay. What do you say we go for steak?"

 **-x-**

As the team went to get some steak at Steak Bomber, it was a super volume 4kg steak. Noticing that they must eat it in 30 minutes or less and it would be free. And with those who fail must pay 10,000 yen. Staring at the large steak they all gave a dumb look to what was in front of them.

"What's wrong? Don't hold back." The coach said sweetly.

'This is too much!' The team thought, besides Kagami, Rin, and Yuuki.

"What are we going to do if we can't eat all of this?" Hyuga asked.

"What? Why do you think I make you run everyday?" The brunette coach asked while crossing her arms.

'For basketball?' They all sweat dropped. 'I should know by now that this is how she is.' The captain thought cutting another slice and popping it into his mouth.

Izuki lifted the piece of steak. "This steak is steakalicious."

"Sorry, but that shit is really annoying right now." Koganei sighed.

The teal haired boy swallowed the piece down and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Excuse me."

"Do you need some water?"

"I give up."

"Kuroko!" Everyone yelled at him.

After a couple of minutes everyone basically gave up on eating, since it was too much. As for two certain people it was nothing to them. "This is delicious! Maybe I'll get some more." Looking over they notice that the tall red head, Kagami and the purpled headed manager, Rin were done at least 3 plates of steak.

"Huh? If you're not gonna eat that, can I have it?" The both asked in sync as they shoved more steak in their mouths.

'Their stuffing their cheeks like a squirrel.' Hygua sighed.

"Save me the hassle and bring them all over here."

The whole team gasped. "Kagami, Rin-chan, Thank you!"

The pale blonde girl sighed and shook her head, "Always having those big appetites." She then giggled at the sight of them finishing off the steaks.

After awhile Kuroko took a step outside and sighed. Looking up the teal haired boy noticed someone sitting on the railing."Kise-kun?"

"Do you have a minute to talk?"

* * *

"Thank you for the food!"

"Yeah, don't come back!"

"I think I ate too much."

"Yeah, I'm full~"

"You really are a monster."

"But you saved us."

"Okay, let's go home. Is everyone here?" The brunette coach asked the whole team.

The captain blinked, "Where's Kuroko?"

"I'm sure her's near the back, just like he always..." Looking behind them there was nobody there. "He's not there."

* * *

 **Kuroko and Kise**

"It's been a while since we last talked like this. How's your injury?" The blonde male asked as he held the ball with his hand.

"I'm fine."

They stopped by a bench near a basketball court. Kise dropped his bag and hopped onto the bench and sat down on the top. "I saw Midorimacchi."

Kuroko hummed, "Honestly, I don't get along with him very well."

The blonde male chuckled. "Now that you mention it, you're right. That left hand of his is no joke. Especially on good days for Cancers."

"Yes."

"Seems like he just came to watch today's game. Anyway...First you turned me down, and then I lost today's game. Everything's going wrong with my life right now." Kise puts the basketball on his forehead and balances it. "I didn't expect you to say yes, but I was serious."

"You'll fall over." The teal haired boy looked down. "I'm sorry."

The blonde male jumped off the bench. "I'm kidding. Anyways, I wanted to ask you for your reason. Why did you disappear..." He tossed him the ball, which he caught. "...right after the middle school championship game?"

Foot steps were heard from a distance. Before Kuroko could turn to see who was coming he was knocked onto the ground.

 ***TUD***

"Baka! You should've told one of us where you were going, the whole teams looking for you." The pale blonde girl yelled at the teal haired phantom.

Kuroko sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow...I'm sorry, Kachi-san."

The girl sighed and extend her hand out to him, which he gladly accepted and pulled himself up. Kise narrowed his eyes at the girl, 'did Kurokocchi say "Kachi-san'? If I'm correct, then she's...'

"Ryocchi..." Snapping out of his thoughts he stared at the pale girl with wide eyes. Looking down in disappointment, she bit her lip and sighed.

"Y-Yuukicchi?!" The blonde male exclaim and stepped forward to her.

Noticing his movement, Yuuki quickly moved behind the teal haired player and hid behind him. "Sorry, Kachi-san..." Kuroko whispered to her, which he earn with her shaking her head side to side.

"No, it's fine. It was bound to happen sometime."

"I'm so sorry, Yuukicchi! I-it's just been so long since I've last seen you." Kise explained rubbing the back of his neck.

The said girl sighed. "He isn't really the same..." She muttered to herself which was heard by the teal haired boy. "It's fine Kise. I mean I did leave for 2 years or so..." She smiled sadly at him remembering the incident that happened that caused her to move away.

The blonde male bit his lip, 'Yuukicchi...Why do you look so...broken..?'

 **-x-**

"I can't believe no one noticed him leave. I know he's got no presence, but this is ridiculous."

"Doesn't Kuroko have a phone?"

"I can't believe he just disappeared like that. What is he, a puppy?"

"Let's just hurry up and find him. Maybe I'll put him in a Boston crab hold when we do."

'Sheesh' Kagami sighed looking around trying to find a familiar teal haired phantom.

"Hey, over here!"

"Pass me the ball!"

Turning his head to the right, the tall red head notices three boys playing on the court. 'Street ball. It's been awhile since I've seen that in Japan.' Looking over beyond the court he noticed three people. A blonde male standing in front of a Kuroko and pale blonde girl.

* * *

"To your question...I'm not sure."

"What?" The blonde male lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's true I began to question Teiko's policies because of the championship game. I felt we lacked something." Kuroko said.

"Sports are all about winning. What could be more important?" Kise sweat dropped.

The pale blonde girl bit her lip and tighten her grip on Kuroko's jacket from behind. Noticing this the teal haired boy sighed, "I thought the same thing until recently. So I still don't know exactly what's wrong with it, but...All I know is I hated basketball at the time. The feel of the ball. The squeak of basketball shoes. The swish of the net. I started playing because I love the game."

"That's why I was so impressed when I met Kagami-kun. He loves basketball from the bottom of his heart. He seems to have been through rough times, but he still takes basketball more seriously than anyone else." The teal haired boy exclaimed. Behind him Yuuki smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder a bit.

The blonde male's bangs covered his eyes. "I don't get it. I can say one thing, though. If you think so highly of Kagami because of his attitude towards basketball, someday the two of you will part ways. The biggest difference between me and the other four isn't our physical abilities. They all have a special ability not even I can imitate."

Kise put his hand on his hip. "I realized during today's game that he's still learning. Just like the Generation of Miracles, he has a unique ability. For now, he's still an immature challenger. He's enjoying the thrill of recklessly playing strong opponents. However, someday he will achieve the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team. When he does, do you really believe Kagami won't be a different person?"

'Of course he won't, baka. Seeing the two of them...I believe they'll be more than what you think. Light and shadow, I may not be much...But I'll be sure to bond them so that'll never happen.' The pale blonde thought to herself and stepped away from Kuroko.

"You bastard, why'd you disappear like that?" The tall red head asked as he shoved the teal haired boy making him stumble. Turning his head to the left, he looked at Kise. "Hey."

Smirking to himself he asked, "Were you listening?"

"I sure as hell was. What the hell are you kidnapping Kuroko for?"

"What? Who cares if I talk with him a little bit?"

"We can't go home. The coach won't shut up about responsibility or something. We've been looking for him."

The pale girl sighed, "Calm down, Ka-kun."

"Damn it, looks like there's some trash over here." A voice said that was heard by a certain teal haired phantom. Looking over to the basketball court, Kuroko notices some other people gaining up on the three students there. "Come on, you've had enough. Give someone else a turn."

"We just got here. Wait your turn."

"Huh? Our turn?"

"Now, now. Why don't we settle this with some basketball?"

Looking over his shoulder, Kagami narrowed his eyes. "Who are those thugs?"

"Wow, not bad. We might lose." The brunette male said as he ran to catch the ball.

As one of the thugs lost the ball, one of the students quickly stole it and made it towards the hoop. Jumping to dunk it in, he was caught off guard as he was pushed away by one of the other guys. "And block!"

"Huh? Hey, What was that? It's three-on-three!" The student exclaims.

"Huh? I said we'd play basketball. I didn't say anything about three-on-three."

"What are you saying? Thats not fair!" The student said but got kicked in the stomach by the brunette male.

"Huh? What'd you say? Sorry, I didn't hear you." He stated and he stomped his foot onto the student.

"There's nothing fair about this." The teal haired boy said as he spin the ball on his finger in front of the brunette's face, causing it to rub on it nose which startled him and backed away.

"Who the hell are you? Where'd you come from?" He asked as he held his nose.

Kuroko held the ball with both of his hands. "This isn't basketball. Besides, violence is bad."

Kagami and Kise both looked over at the court surprised. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Kurokocchi?"

The pale blonde girl sighed and shook her head. "As expected of Kuro-kun."

The tall raven thug grabbed the teal haired phantom's collar. "What do you think you're doing?"

The brunette male chuckled, rubbing his nose. "There are still guys like this these days. Fine, then." The raven thug let go of his collar. "Let's settle this with basketball."

A large hand grabbed the teal haired boy's head. Noticing this he looked up to see three familiar face. "Mind if we play, too?"

"Why'd you get involved, bastard?" The tall red head asked, which made the pale girl chuckle.

'H-H-He's huge!' The thugs exclaimed shocked.

"What the hell?"

"There's a girl!"

"Five-on-four's fine. Bring it on." Kagami said.

"What'd you say?"

The ball was thrown in the air and was caught by one of the thugs. Before he could dribble the ball, it was stolen by Kuroko and passed to the red head. As one of the thugs ran to guard Kagami, he quickly passed it to the blonde male who caught it and made a shot. The game went on as Kuroko stole the ball to pass it to Kagami, Kise, and Yuuki who would then make the shot, not letting the thugs make a shot once.

After some time all the thugs were out of breath and now laid on the ground catching their breaths. The three students watched as the four basketball players walk off. "They destroyed them. Amazing!"

After walking back to the bench where they left their stuff, the two other male then started to yell at the poor teal haired boy. "What were you thinking? Did you think you could win if it turned into a fight?"

"No, they would have beaten me up." Kuroko deadpanned.

"You bastard!"

The teal haired phantom lifted his arm up. "Look at these guns."

"You don't have any!" Kagami shouted out.

The pale girl chuckled, "Mou, Ka-kun. Give Kuro-kun a break, we were here to help him anyways." She then sighed, 'I get why you went over there now...'

"Kurokocchi, you can be amazing sometimes." Kise said smiling.

"I thought those guys were terrible. I just wanted to tell them."

"You should've considered the consequences first!" The red head said.

"I forgot to."

"Don't give me that crap!"

"I'm sorry."

"You said yourself they could beat you up!"

"Sorry."

The blonde male chuckled light and walked over to grab his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Well, I should get going. I finally got to play with you, Kurokocchi." He grinned widely. "And don't think I've forgotten about my revenge, Kagamicchi!"

"Kagamicchi?"

"Kise-kun adds "-cchi" to the names of those he acknowledges. That's great for you." Kuroko said.

"I don't want that!"

"Don't lose in the preliminaries!" The blonde male shouted out.

"Kagami-kun, I'd like to ask you something. Did you hear my conversation with Kise?" Kuroko asked as he kept looking at the direction where Kise went.

"About us parting ways? We don't even get along in the first place."

"And that's why I'm here." The pale blonde winked at the two of them. "Even if you don't get along. I'll be the one to bond you guys together."

The red head sighed. "Well, you're the on who said I couldn't do it alone. If you're right, there's nothing to worry about. Besides...You'll always stand by the light. That's your basketball."

"Kagami-kun, you say some deep things sometimes." Kuroko said earning a nod from the girl.

"Shut up!"

The pale blonde girl quickly grabbed her bag, "Ah, I forgot I have somewhere I should be. Please tell Rin to go home without me and that I'll text her later." With that she quickly dashed to the direction where the blonde male went.

The brunette coach ran over when she saw the duo. "There you are! Sheesh!" The coach quickly tackled Kuroko and lifted his legs from behind his back. Her Boston crab hold.

"Let's go home." Hyuga said as the team followed him and passed the coach who is torturing the poor phantom.

"Ah, Rin. Yuuki said to go home without her and she'll text you later. She said that she had somewhere to be.." The tall red head said as he walked side by side with the purpled haired manager who nodded.

'Looks like you're finally going to talk to him, huh Yuu..?' The manager thought and smiled.

"A-ah...K-Kagaim-kun..." The red head turned around and looked at the poor teal haired boy. He then turned back around and walked away. "Save...Save me..."

* * *

"Ryocchi!" A voice called for the blonde male as he stopped walking and turned around to see a familiar face run towards him. As the pale blonde girl caught up to him, she immediately jumped and swung her arms around his neck. "God your a fast walker..." She muttered, which earned a small chuckle from the male.

He was a little surprised, but happy at the same time. Returning the hug, he tighten his grip around her waist and hid his face in the crook of her neck, smelling the sent he missed. "I missed you so much, Yuukicchi." He felt a tear going down his face. "You have no idea, how much I miss hearing your voice to cheer me up and support me when I'm in a new club."

The pale girl smile. "Baka, of course I'll support you. We're childhood friends after all."

* * *

 _ **"...Until they recognize it when its to late."**_

 ** _Preview Chapter 8:_** _Reunion_

 _The blonde male watch as the girl went back and forth on the court. Just before she was about to shoot she sighed. "You know..It's been awhile since I've seen your family too. How are they..?" She then jumped and release the ball._

 _"They've been doing well. There was this one time where my mom looked very sad..She wouldn't tell me about it either. It was a few days before you left." The blonde male said as he watch the girl pick up the ball._

 _"Oh..I see." The girl then walked over to him and he handed her water bottle. "Thanks."_

* * *

A/N: omg I am sorry i updated the wrong chapter -_- I must've been really tired, thank you for whoever mentioned it, you're my hero!


	9. Chapter 8: Reunion

_**Chapter 8:**_ _Reunion_

 _ **"Lies will bring you back to the past..."**_

* * *

 _A young blonde girl sat down on a swing and hums a tune while swinging back and forth lightly. The wind passes by letting her hair flow behind her. She was at a playground where there weren't anyone there but her. As she closed her eyes she let the sunlight beam on her pale face. Foot steps was heard from a distance, but she decided to ignore it._

 _After a few minutes she stopped swinging and opened her eyes. Sighing she turned her head to see who was watching her. "I know your there. Come out."_

 _A young blonde boy came out from behind the tree and he smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "S-sorry...It's just, um...I..-"_

 _The young girl giggled. "It's okay." She smiled at him brightly, making the boy blush a bit._

 _"Ano...My name is Kise Ryouta! Its nice to meet you!" He then bowed quickly and stayed bowing to her._

 _The girl got off the swing and walked up to him. "My name is Kachiyama Yuuki. It's nice to meet you too." She bowed to him and grinned. He slowly stood straight again._

 _"S-so, Kac-"_

 _"Call me Yuuki." The girl quickly said._

 _"Y-Yuuki...Ah, call me Ryouta, then!" The boy exclaimed._

 _"Uh!" The girl nodded._

 _After some time the two laid down on the grass next to each other talking about the things they like and dislike. Even though their at a young age, they got along very well. The young blonde boy looked at the girl beside him. "Ne Yuuki..How come you were all a-lone..um here?"_

 _The girl sighed, "Well, I'm always inside. So, I got permission to come play at the park...Though nobody would play with me since they know I come from a wealthy family. So they think I'm just a rich a kid...or something."_

 _"W-weal-thy..?"_

 _"Ah, sorry. Rich, like a lot of_ _cha-ching you know?" She said making a gesture of rubbing her fingers together._

 _The boy sat up, "Why should people care about that? Your an amazing person!" The boy shouted out smiling brightly to her who slowly raised up._

 _"Arigatou, Ryouta!" The girl gave a small smile to him and gave him a hug which he gladly returned. Suddenly a car honked. The both of them turned to see a black limousine pulled up in front of the park where a tall man stood waving his hand. "Ah, that's my ride...Looks like I have to go Ryouta."_

 _The both of them got up and slowly made their way over to the tall man. They were only a couple feet from the tall man when the young boy grasped Yuuki's hand. Tilting her head in confusion she noticed a sad look on his face. "Ne, we'll meet again won't we?"_

 _The young boy look up, "Will we really?" The girl nodded. "Can we meet here tomorrow?"_

 _The blonde giggled, "Of course. You have my word, Ryouta. Pinky promise?"_

 _"Pinky promise!" They then laced their pinkies together and grinned brightly._

 _"Ryouta-chan~" A voice was heard from a distance. Looking over they notice a woman waving her hand at them._

 _The boy scratched the back of his head, "Looks like my mom is here."_

 _The two of them ran over to the both of them, since they were waiting for them. "Konbanwa, lady Yuuki."_

 _The young girl smiled brightly, "Konbanwa, Sebastian!" She then turned to her new friend. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ryouta!"_

 _"Uh! See you tomorrow, Yuuki!"_

 _As Sebastian helped the young blonde into the limousine, he then made his was to the driver seat. "So, how was your evening, Yuuki?"_

 _"It was fun! Ryouta is my friend now~ He appreciate just who I am." The girl said smiling._

 _As Ryouta watch the car leave, he then smiled brightly walking next to his mom. "So, she must be your friend now. She's very pretty."_

 _"Ya! She's amazing. We got along after meeting for like...the first moment I met her!" The woman chuckled. "Her name is Yuuki. Yuuki Kachiyama." Hearing this the woman's eyes widen in surprise. 'Tanaka's daughter? No wonder she looks like someone I know...' The woman then smiled and listened to her son's stories of what they did._

 _Everyday they would always meet at that exact same park and enjoyed themselves. Time after time they'd look out for each other and so on. Every now and then they would visit each other's houses._

 _They soon found out that their parents were close friends, which made enough time for the two to hang around each other. Yuuki made sure that when she went to school, that she wanted to be in the same school as Ryouta. Which her parents agreed to, knowing that he'll watch over her._

* * *

The two walked side by side down the street. After a moment of silence they both reach a court and stopped by there. The pale blonde girl took a basketball from her bag and threw it to the hoop, which successfully went in with a swish.

The blonde male watch as the girl went back and forth on the court. Just before she was about to shoot she sighed. "You know..It's been awhile since I've seen your family too. How are they..?" She then jumped and release the ball.

"They've been doing well. There was this one time where my mom looked very sad..She wouldn't tell me about it either. It was a few days before you left." The blonde male said as he watch the girl pick up the ball.

"Oh..I see." The girl then walked over to him and he handed her water bottle. "Thanks."

Kise narrowed his eyes at her and suddenly became serious. "There's something your hiding, Yuukicchi."

The said girl raise a brow. "What ever do you mean?"

The blonde male sighed, "I've known you for years, somethings bothering you- no. Something happened and now that I look at you ever more closely. You look...broken."

"Nothing happened. And I'm perfectly fine. Forev-"

"Don't give me that, Yuukicchi!" Kise shouted as he grabbed her wrist that made her flinch at his action. "Please, Yuukicchi...Tell me what happen."

The girl bit her lip and looked down. "I told you...It's nothin-"

"Really? Nothing? Then why don't you look me in the eye and say that."

The girl forcefully pulled her wrist away from his grip, earning a small pain. "It's none of your god damn business, Kise!" She rubbed her wrist. "Why don't you do yourself a favour and keep out of it. It's none of you're god damn business." She said in a dark voice.

"Yuukicchi..." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry..It's just that I've been in a lot of stress..."

"N-no I'm sorry for persuading you, and shouting.." The blonde male said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's...It's just been so long since I've seen you...And it was really difficult without you. I mean ever since we were young, we were by each other sides all the time and looking out for each other."

The girl's eyes soften as she walked up to him and sat next to him. 'I'm so sorry, Ryocchi. I had no choice...I...wasn't ready...'

"But, I'm glad that I get to see you again. I even get to play basketball with you too!" Kise exclaimed smiling sadly. "I miss hearing you scold me every time I did something wrong. I miss seeing you smile ever so brightly that would shine in the sun light...I even miss hearing your lovely voice that would cheer me up with a song, or even..."

The girl took his head and put it on her shoulder and pulled him in a embrace. "Shh. Its okay, Ryocchi. I'm here now." The girl rubbed his back as he slowly wrapped his arms around her small figure and sobbed lightly. 'You've gone through so much...But it's to be expected, your the copycat. Not forgetting that your a model with fangirls who are head of heels for you.'

"I'm just...so sorry...I didn't notice you...sooner.."

"Hey." Yuuki pulled away from the embrace and raised her hands and wiped the tears that spilled with her thumbs. "Its alright, I'm here now. Aren't I? Even though I was suppose to stay and graduate with you...You still had your friends with you, didn't you? So, don't worry about me. You have others that'll be there for you. Just like how I have Rin, Tetsuya, Taiga, Sebastian, and many more. They'll always be there for me, like how you're here for me."

"You have Kasamatsu, your senpai's, Kuroko, and many more that'll be there for you. So don't get so work up on it. I'm not always going to be you side, and your not always going to be by my side. But, we'll be there for each other when we need it. You know, speed dial." She held up her cell phone and the both of them chuckled. She then quickly texted Rin that she won't be coming home tonight, then put it in her pocket.

"Thanks, Yuukicchi."

"Come on. When's the last time we had a sleepover?" The blonde girl giggled as she extended her hand out to him.

* * *

"Tadaima~"

"Okaeri!"

"Ah! Ryou-chan, Is there anything you like for-" A blonde girl walked up to Kise and stopped mid-sentence when she noticed another person. Blinking for a couple of minutes she then screaming and pointed her finger to the pale blonde girl. "KYAAAAAAAA!" The two of them flinched at the loudness that came from her mouth and covered their ears.

"I-It's nice to see you too, Aiko-nee."

"W-what happened?!" A older woman walked in and stopped dead in her tracks with wide eyes and her jaw slightly open. "Y-your...Y-you...Yuuki?!"

The said girl smiled. "It's nice to see you your doing well, Kise-san. Another sleepover won't hurt for today, would it?" She asked nicely.

The woman chuckled. "Of course not. Is there anything you two would like for dinner?"

"Anything will do." The two said in sync.

The two of them headed towards the blonde male's room. Entering it, Yuuki looked around the room and gapped. "It looks basically the same."

"Well, I'm always at basketball practice and I do have a part-time job for modelling. So this is basically just for sleep...I guess." Kise said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course, you're always busy." The blonde girl chuckled.

"Ryou-chan, Yuuki-chan dinner's ready~" Aiko said as she walked into Kise's room and grabbed Yuuki's wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Ah, Aiko-nee..." The blonde girl sighed and let herself be dragged.

The blonde male sat down in one of the seats. "Ah, Okaa-san. Where's Tou-san?"

"He's working late today."

Yuuki sat down across her childhood friend and sighed ready to be boomed with questions by his sister. Looking to her side she noticed her staring at her. "Ano..."

"It's okay, Yuuki. I won't be asking any questions." The older sister said. 'I can tell by just looking at you...Something surely happened.'

"It's not that...Where's the other older sister? I'm sure that there were two older, than him." Pointing to the blonde male.

Aiko chuckled, "Ah, she's been busy lately, so she won't be back for some time this week."

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said in unison and began eating. For the whole dinner they ate in silence. After they were finish, the two teens decided to help with cleaning the dishes. With Yuuki washing them and the two siblings drying them up and stacking them.

Once they were finish with the dishes the two sat on the couch. Yuuki grabbed the remote and looked through the channels. As for the blonde male who laid his hand onto her lap and rested.

"Ne, Yuuki. You should play with me~" Aiko said with twinkles in her eyes.

The pale blonde girl kept clicking channels. As for the blonde male who sat up and wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her close. "She's going to be playing with me, Aiko-nee." He said sticking out his tongue.

"That's no fair! You always play with her though!"

"So~"

"Can't I just watch TV in peace?" Yuuki stopped clicking through the channel and got something she wanted. She then leaned back which was Kise's chest, since she is still in his arms. She made herself comfortable and yawned a bit. "Sorry Aiko-nee. Maybe next time..."

The older sister pouted and went back to her room. Kise grinned and looked at the TV. "So, what are we watching-ssu?"

"I have no clue...Some drama, I guess?"

The male chuckled. As his mother finished cleaning up the kitchen she noticed how close the two teens were and smiled. 'Even though it's been awhile, they still look cute together...Always close to each other like their chained.' She then chuckled at the thought and walked up to them. "Well, if theres anything you need, Yuuki. Just asked Ryouta."

"I will, thank you."

"Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight-ssu~"

After some time the two teens fell asleep on the couch. Aiko got out of her room and went to grab some water. Noticing two teens on the couch she chuckled lightly and shook her head. Leaving to grab a blanket from the closest she then went back to the living room.

Moving her younger brother to lay down on the inside with his arms still wrap around the pale girl that is in front of her. Smirking to herself, Aiko took her cellphone out of her pocket and took a picture of the two.

"Kawaii~ I'm so gonna tease them with this." She then pulled the blanket over the two and turned off the lights before returning to her room.

 **-x-**

Shifting in her spot, she then felt uncomfortable. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked a couple of times. Looking around she noticed she was still in the living room. Reminding herself, she was at Kise's house. Turning around to the other side, she then faced a sleeping Kise. Chuckling quietly she then poked his cheek tempting to wake him up.

"Oi, Ryocchi. Wake up."

Flinching at the pokes, his eyes fluttered open. Blinking a couple of times, his eyes then widen. "W-what time is it?" He then loosen his grip around her, which she then sat up.

"Hmm, probably around midnight or so...It seems we fell asleep and I'm pretty sure your sister laid us down." She sighed. "Come on, we're still in our uniform. I'll just borrow your clothes, since my uniform is already wrinkled." She ran her hand through her messy ponytail.

Entering the male's room he went over to his closest and grabbed a pair of pyjamas for him and a large shirt. Throwing the large shirt to the pale girl which she caught he chuckled. "You can use that for tonight. Bathrooms over there." He pointed with his thumb to his own bathroom that is separate to his families.

"Thanks." Entering the bathroom she quickly stripped down to her garments and pulled the large shirt over her head. Yawning she turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt reached mid-thigh and showed her collar bone. She folded her now wrinkled uniform and stepped out of the bathroom. Noticing the Kise is already change he was texting someone.

Making her way to her bag she put her uniform away and yawned once again. The blonde male looked up to see that the shirt reached mid-thigh and showed her collar bone. Blushing he looked away, which made Yuuki giggle from his reaction. "I have another uniform at school. So I'll probably be using that one."

Kise then laid down on the bed and made room for Yuuki. Knowing her, if he was on the outside she would kick him off the bed like the last time when they were younger. Looking at him the girl smirked. "Not going to sleep on the ground today?"

"Your so mean-ssu~" The teen pouted. "Plus, your warm..."

The girl chuckled and yawned again. "Whatever, I'm to tired to argue." She then laid next to Kise and face him. He quickly gave a small peck on her forehead like how he did when they were younger. "Goodnight, Ryocchi."

"Goodnight, Yuukicchi."

* * *

As the morning rises the sound of an alarm clock woke her up. As her eyes fluttered open slowly she noticed she was facing a sleeping Kise. Chuckling at the sight that reminder her of when they were younger she looked behind her and shut the alarm off. Looking at the time she turned back to her childhood friend and poked his cheek to wake his slumber.

"Ugh..10 more minutes..."

"Ryocchi, wake up. We have school." Yuuki sighed as Kise fell back to sleep. Thinking of a way to wake him up, she then brought her face close to his ear. "Ryouta-kun, you better wake up or else~" She whispered eerily.

His eyes shot open and then he pouted when he saw the pale blonde girl giggling. "Mou, Yuukicchi. Your so mean-ssu!"

"Ohayo, Ryocchi. Doesn't this bring back memories? We'd always end up this way somehow."

The blonde male chuckled and released her. She slowly got up and stretched. Swinging her legs to the edge of the bed she hopped off and pulled the shirt down. "Ryocchi, I'm going to use your bathroom for a few minutes."

"Towels are on the bottom." He said before she closed the door shut.

As Yuuki stripped down she stepped into the shower and turned the water on. She then began humming. Kise got up and grabbed his cellphone. Looking at the background he smiled. Putting his cellphone in his bag he went out to greet his family.

"Ohayo."

Kise grabbed the plates and set them on the table. His mom was finishing up making breakfast while his sister slowly made her way to the table and yawned as she sat down. "Where's Yuuki?"

"In the shower."

Aiko nodded. Before turning to her mom, "Need any help, Kaa-san?"

Heading back to his room, Yuuki was in his sweatpants and shirt and she was just finishing up tying her hair in a high ponytail. Looking at her outfit a few times he tilted his head. "I'm surprise you made them fit-ssu."

"Who do you think I am?" She smirked. After a few moments she gave a big yawn. "Gosh, I still feel tired."

Kise chuckled and headed to the bathroom. "Breakfast is almost ready." He then shut the door and took a quick shower. After a few minutes he stepped out of the shower and got dress. Exiting the bathroom he noticed that their bags were still on the bed. Sighing he grabbed his coat, along with his sister's blazer and their bags. Heading down stair he noticed that Yuuki was helping his mom in the kitchen.

"Ah, Ryou-chan. Set another plate for Tou-san. He's going to be joining us." Aiko said as she click through some channels.

The pale blonde girl finished the three bento's and closed them. Noticing that Kise place their bags on the counter she took two of the bentos and made her way to put it in their bag. "Ryocchi, I made you a bento. Make sure you finish it! You too, Aiko-nee."

"Hai, hai. If Yuukicchi made it for me, then of course I'll finish it-ssu~" The blonde male grinned. As his sister just yawned and nodded before sitting down at the table.

"Ohayo." A gruffed voice called out.

Looking behind her she took some of the plates of food and place them on the table before greeting their father. "Ohayo, Oji-san."

"Ah, Yuuki-chan. Ohayo, it's nice to see you again."

The family, plus Yuuki ate breakfast together with some conversation. After they finish eating, Mr. Kise grabbed his suitcase and gave a quick kiss to his wife. "I'll be on my way. It was nice seeing you, Yuuki-chan." The blonde male glanced at the young girl. 'She seems different...somehow.'

"Bye, Tou-san." The two sibling said in sync as they grabbed their bags. While Yuuki nodded and smiled brightly.

Kise put his coat on quickly and grabbed both of their bags along with his sister's blazer. Walking towards the pale blonde girl he put the bags down and held the blazer in he sight. "It's Aiko's." Nodding he help her put it on and she gave a small yawn. Grabbing both of the bags they made their way to the door.

"Bye, Aiko-nee. I'll promise to return this to you."

"Don't worry about it!"

With that the two teens left walking side by side heading to the train station. As they finally reached the train station they waited a few minutes before Yuuki's train arrived. Turning around she was handed her bag. "Arigatou." She slung it around her shoulder. "Well, it looks like it'll be awhile before we can meet again."

The blonde male sighed, "Promise that you'll text me-ssu?"

"Of course." Yuuki said. Before she turned to leave she quickly gave Kise a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you again next time, Ryocchi. I'm glad I got to see you again! Better be ready if we have a match against each other."

"Likewise! Take care~" With that Yuuki enter the train and made her way back to Seirin High. 'Today seems hella tiring.'

* * *

 _ **"...But truths are the ones who will lead your**_ ** _future."_**

 ** _Preview Chapter 9: _**_Inter-High_

 _The two girls sighed and shook their heads before suddenly walking away without anyone noticing beside Kuroko, which he also followed. The other first years shrugged. "We've got to go together. Seirin, fight!" With that the three boys ran towards the crowd in an attempt to make it through, but only to be pushed back._

 _Suddenly, after a few tries, the tall red head grabbed Fukuda. "We've gotta take our chances. Sorry, Fukuda!" With that Kagami threw the poor student on top of the crowd and quickly climbed on top of him. "My basketball's not the only American thing about me!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Teehee _

Yuuki: Just end it already.

Akio: Yuuki-chan, you're being mean to her...

Kise: Follow/Favourite if you haven't!

Yuuki: Leave a review on what you think...or something.

Akio: Demon-General out~

Demon: Uhh...What they said.


	10. Chapter 9: Inter-High

__**I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9:**_ _Inter-High_

 _ **"Friendship often ends in love..."**_

Walking to school the pale blonde girl quickly made her way through the gates and was on her way to the locker room. As she was heading her way over there she heard some shouting along with some foot steps. Turning around she sees a purple headed girl making her way over dragging two familiar players.

"Yuu-chan~"

"Ohayo, Kachi-san." The teal haired boy politely said with a small yawn.

The trio looked at the blonde girl from head to toe, tilting their heads in confusion they narrowed their eyes on her. "Why are you in boy clothes?" The asked in unison.

"Because I am..? If you don't mind I need to go change into my uniform." The pale blonde girl turned around and headed to the locker room while the trio followed.

Rin skipped her way beside her blonde friend and nudged her, "Did you two do something last night~"

Sweat dropping at her remark. The girl said sarcastically enough for the other two to hear as well, "Yes, we had such a blast last night, I wish we'd kept going."

As the three of them blushed 50 shades of red, Yuuki chuckled and entered the locker room with the purple headed manager as the two boys waited outside. Rin sat down on the bench and swung her legs back and forth. "Ne, I get the shirt and pants. But..."

"It's his sister's. Aiko-nee, remember?" The blonde teen answered as she took her uniform out and quickly stripped.

"Ah, Ai-chan. She's still the same right?"

Yuuki buttoned up her shirt before putting her jacket on. "Same old perverted, sneaky Aiko." The two girls giggled as the blonde tucked away the used clothes into her locker. Rin grabbed both of the bags and they headed back outside where the two boys were waiting.

Opening the door the looked at the two boys that were leaned up against the wall. One was snoozing away leaning on the shorter one, while the other tried not to fall over and yawned. The two girls looked at each other before pressing onto a pressure point to wake them up. Flinching, the two boys were not wide awake and both yawned once again.

"That wasn't very nice, Kachi-san."

"I'm too tired to even argue..."

The blonde girl sighed, "Let's go to class before we're late."

 **-x-**

In the middle of class the two girls were just zoning out staring into space as the teacher continued with the lecture. As for a certain red head and phantom they were both snoozing away at the back of class.

The teacher then walked up to the tall red head. Snapping out of their thoughts the two girls looked back. Suddenly, Kagami grabbed the top of their teacher's head. Chuckling at what he did, the students covered their mouths to muffle their laughter.

'His head does seem like a basketball, can't blame him.' The purple headed manager thought.

Sighing Yuuki turned back around and looked out the window as she leaned on her right hand with her elbow on the desk. 'They seriously need to work on their stamina. Or else that'll keep happening.' She then chuckled lightly.

"Huh?"

"Don't "huh" me."

Realizing what he was doing Kagami's eyes were wide open. "How dare you sleep so shameless in my class? Come to the faculty office later."

"What?" The red head quickly let go of his teacher's head and cursed in his head. 'Damn...' He then realized someone snoozing away behind him. Turning slightly to look at the sleeping teal haired teen he then glared at him. 'Why didn't he get in trouble?'

Hyuga yawned as he stretched a bit before putting his elbow on the desk and held his chin with his hand. 'I'm so sleepy. I've never been so tired after a single game before.' During the class, most of the basketball members were either snoozing away in class or yawning every 5 minutes feeling sleepy.

Looking behind her the brunette thought for a moment. 'Games against the Generation of Miracles aren't easy. Looks like we need to build up their stamina.' She then quickly wrote 'stamina up' in her notebook to remind her. She then realized something. "Oh. Now that I think of it, today's the day."

* * *

As the bell rang for lunch time, the brunette coach gathered all the whole basketball members. As the first years stood in front of the second years they all stared at their coach.

"What do you want?"

"Go buy some bread." The brunette stated.

"Huh, bread?"

"On the 27th of every month, the Seirin High cafeteria sells a limited quantity of very special bread."

"I see."

The purple headed manager shrugged. 'This feels like it's going to be a pain...'

"Supposedly, eating this fantastic bread will bring you great success in love, clubs, or anything else. The triple delicacy Iberian pork cutlet sandwich with caviar, foie gras, and truffles! It's 2800 yen!" Riko-senpai explained.

"It's so expensive."

"And there's so much on there, it must be trash"

"We beat Kaijo, and practice is coming along well. We're asking you to get this fantastic bread so you can continue building momentum." One of the second year's said.

"But we're not the only ones with our eyes on it." The brunette nodded. "It always gets a _little_ busier than usual." The captain sweat dropped at her explanation.

The tall red head smirked, "We just have to go buy some bread, right? That's easy as pie...ma'am."

"Just bread, how hard can it be?" Yuuki noted as she smirked as well.

"Here." Hyuga handed them an envelope. "The second years will pay for this. Buy lunch for everyone else while you're there, too." The captain then smiled creepily. "But if you fail...I don't need any change. Instead, you'll be doing three times as much strength training and footwork."

'Terrifying! Lunch time clutch time!' All the first year's expect Kuroko, Yuuki, and Rin thought.

"I won't have to be doing that, do I?" The purpled headed manager thought and tilted her head cutely.

"You're our manager, so I suppose not." Izuki said shrugging, as the pale blonde girl sighed. "If you don't hurry, they'll be sold out."

"Izuki-senpai..."

"It's okay. We managed to buy some last year, and you're just going to buy some bread." Then something hit him. "Bread? Panda bears eat panda bread." He then quickly wrote it down on a notebook.

Mitobe patted Yuuki's head. "Hmm..?" Noticing the look her senpai was giving her she sighed. "Whatever it is, I'll be fine." With that the first years walked away to go buy some bread.

"See you later."

Mitobe felt bad for them as they walked away. The cat-like face noticing this he smiled sheepishly, "You always worry too much, Mitobe. What are you, their mom?"

"What do you mean, "a little busier"?" Hyuga asked the brunette coach.

The coach turned her head. "What? I'm making this an annual event for first years."

"Seriously?"

* * *

"Are you serious?" The first year were shocked at what they were seeing, minus Kuroko, Yuuki, and Rin.

"Lady, gimme an Iberian pork sandwich!"

"Iberian! Gimme an Iberian!"

"What are you doing? That hurts!"

"Hey, don't push me!"

The first years watched as students yell and push each other to get a sandwich. "Th-this is chaos."

"We have to go. Three times the strength training and footwork will kill us."

"Okay, I'll go first." Kawahara said as he walked up in front of them. "I might not be as strong as Kagami, but I'm pretty confident in my power." With that he began to run towards the crowd.

"Don't die."

"Have fun."

As he ran towards the crowd, he failed miserably only to be pushed back out. Furihata sweat dropped, "You're unbelievably useless!"

"Now that I take a better look, this is going to take more than a little power. The rugby team's forwards. The American football team's linemen. Sumo and weight lifting. We're supposed to get past these guys?"

"Sounds interesting." Kagami said smirking, clenching his fist. He then quickly makes a dash towards the crowd. "Let's do this!" After trying to forcefully make his way through, he was only pushed back and fell on his butt. "This is Japanese lunch time rush!"

"Kagami..."

"You're acting American now?"

The two girls sighed and shook their heads before suddenly walking away without anyone noticing beside Kuroko, which he to also followed. The other first years shrugged. "We've got to go together. Seirin, fight!" With that the three boys ran towards the crowd in an attempt to make it through, but only to be pushed back.

Suddenly, after a few tries, the tall red head grabbed Fukuda. "We've gotta take our chances. Sorry, Fukuda!" With that Kagami threw the poor student on top of the crowd and quickly climbed on top of him. "My basketball's not the only American thing about me!"

"Crowd surfing!"

"It's crazy, but it just might work."

"That's it! Ride those waves!"

As the two moved forward the were only inches away from the lunch ladies. "Alright." Then suddenly the two got pushed back and away from the front. "Huh? What, what?"

"This is Japanese lunch time rush!"

"Please stop that!"

The teal haired boy then walked up to his friends. "Excuse me. I bought one."

"Same here." The two girls said as they walked up beside Kuroko and held the sandwich up so the others can see.

Suddenly Kagami got up and grabbed the teal boy's collar. "What? You? How?"

"Hm. The flow of the crowd pushed me to the front, so I go the bread and left some money." He then put the bread in the red head's hand. "Here."

"What about you two?" The other first years asked the two girls.

"Ah. Well we told those weird people our names and they quickly made room for us to pass through and we bought some bread."

"What's wrong?" The three asked the other first years.

"It's nothing."

"The phantom sixth man is in a league of his own."

"Even the other two girls got a path to get some without people pushing them."

"Unbelievably amazing."

* * *

The first years made Kuroko, Yuuki, and Rin get all the bread since none of the other could. As they got all the bread they needed. They then headed to the rooftop where the second years were waiting for them. As the enter the rooftop they held up the bag full of bread to them.

"We bought them."

"Good work. Thanks. Here, there's juice."

"Is...Is this..."

"It's fine. You guys eat it." Izuki said leaning back on the railing.

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Of course. Don't hold back." Hyuga assured them.

The first years then looked at each other. "I guess we'll take turns. Who's first?"

"It's gotta be the girls and Kuroko."

"Thank you for the food." The trio said in unison and took a bite out of the bread. "This is..."

"It's incredibly delicious." The phantom said with a sparkle aura and smiled.

"I've never seen Kuroko so happy before!"

"Uwah! It's so good~" Rin shouted out taking another big bite. As the pale blonde smiled brightly and nodded.

Fukuda took one of the sandwiches. "I'm next." He then took a bite and smiled. "It's delicious! Is this what you call harmony of flavours?"

"Let me see...Uwah, the juiciness of the pork and the sweetness of the foie gras and the acidity of the caviar..."

"I don't care what it is, as long as it's big." Kagami said as he ate his very big sandwich he got. (Super long BLT)

"What are you saying?" The three boys asked as they sweat dropped at he continued eating the long sandwich. The second years looked at each other and smiled as they watch the first year's enjoy the special sandwiches.

* * *

 **After school**

"Captain, I copied the preliminary tournament bracket!"

"The Inter-High preliminaries start as a tournament. If we lose, we're out. We can't let our guard down for a single game." Hyuga explained.

"Tokyo has blocks A through D. The winners of each block goes on to play in the championship league. The top three teams from the championship league participate in the Inter-High. Only three schools are chosen out of 300 participating schools. Only the chosen 1% will stand on the court of their dreams. That's the Inter-High."

"I sort of get the picture, but you're wrong about one thing. They're not chosen. They win it... Sir." The team looked at Kagami and smiled at his remark.

"We've got three weeks until the Inter-High preliminaries. We fell one step short last year, but we'll definitely go this year. We'll be facing a lot of strong schools, but our biggest and strongest opponent is Shutoku High. Last year, they were in the nation's top eight. On top of that, just like Kaijo, they have one of the Generation of Miracles join their team. If we can't beat them, we won't make it to the Nationals." The captain explained further.

'If we play against the Generation of Miracles, it'll be the championship game.' Kagami turned his head over to the teal haired player. "Kuroko, you know who he is, don't you?"

"I doubt you would believe me even if I told you. However, as Kise-kun said, the other four are on another level. If they've gotten even better I cannot imagine how good they are." Kuroko said.

"Before we can play Shutoku we have to play our first game! Let's make sure we're on the ball!"

"Yeah!"

"By the way, where's the coach?" One of the first year's asked.

The captain turned to look at him. "Ah. She went to observe our first opponent's practice game."

The gym doors then open revealing a pissed off brunette coach. "I'm back."

"Speak of the devil."

"She was skipping after the Kaijo game, but she's not skipping today."

"Coach, are you gonna skip today?"

"Like hell I will!" The coach said scary with a dark aura around her, making them flinch.

The captain put his hands on his hip. "Morons. She wouldn't act like an idiot over an official game. But you do seem unhappy. Are they good?" He asked as he turned to look at her as she put her bag down.

"We shouldn't be worrying about Shutoku, when our first match isn't looking good." The team got confused.

"What do you mean?"

She then put her finger on her chin. "One of their players might give us trouble. You can watch the video later. Take a look at this picture."

"Th-this is..." The team looked at the phone and it showed a picture of a very cute kitten. "It's cute, but..."

Riko waved her hand as she put her other hand on half of her face. "Sorry, it's the next one."

"The next one?" He then clicked to the other picture and the team gasped at what they saw.

"His name's Papa Mbaye Siki. Two meters tall, weighs 87 kilograms. He's a foreign student from Senegal." The picture showed a tall player.

"Senegal? He's huge. Two meters?"

"Can they do this?"

"He's studying abroad? Sorry, but where's Senegal?"

"He's just big." Kagami said not affected by the picture.

Hyuga stared at the picture. "This Papa Mbaye... What was it?"

"Papanpa?"

"It's Papa Try-Hard."

"Papa... Papaya Ito."

The brunette girl sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "We're not getting anywhere. Kuroko-kun, give him a nickname."

The teal haired boy thought for a moment, "How about "Dad," then?"

"Where's your naming sense?" Koganei deadpanned.

"Dad." Izuki then took his pen and notebook out and wrote something down, "Dad's company is a dud."

The players then started chuckling. "That was lame."

"For this Dad, we'll have to..."

"But you're laughing, too."

"Hey, listen!" The coach quickly said in a stern voice, as the players composure themselves and stood straight. "He's not just tall. His arms and legs are long, too. Everything about him is big."

The purple headed manager scoffed earning a nudged by her blonde friends. "You're so dirty, Rin." She whispered with a small chuckle as she shook her head in disapproval.

"More and more schools are inviting students from abroad to increase their power. Our next opponent, Shinkyo High, was only a middle tier school until last year, but with the addition of single foreign player, they've become a completely different team. They can't reach high enough. Because of this one simple reason, no one can stop him." The brunette explained.

"But we can't just do nothing."

"Who said we would?" The brunette quickly said. "So, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, Kachi-chan. Starting tomorrow, the three of you will have your own training regimen. The preliminaries start on May 16th. Until then, you won't even have time to complain!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

 ** _"...But love in_** ** _friendship, never."_**

 ** _Preview Chapter 10:_** _Hurt and protection_

 _"Damn it..." The waiter cursed._

 _The blonde girl quickly bowed, "Please, excuse me." Little did she know a pair of heterochromatic eyes were watching her._

 _"Way to go, man." Hotaru said as the two sweat dropped and kept an eye out._

* * *

 **A/N:** Ahhh, ha!

Kuroko: Please don't act weird in front of our readers, Demon-san.

Rin: -throws random book at Demon-

Me: -groans- I seriously don't get how I use to like books when I was little, I hate reading...sometimes.

Kagami: Maybe your just a lazy-

Yuuki: Don't be rude, Taiga. -pulls on Kagami's earlobe-

Kagami: -screams like a girl- LET GOOOO!

Kuroko: Please follow and favourite if you haven't

Rin: Don't forget to review!

Yuuki: Demon-General out~

Me/Kagami: -Groans-


	11. Chapter 10: Hurt and Protection

**Who owns Kuroko no Basket? Not me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10:**_ _Hurt and protection_

 _ **"The one who loves least..."**_

"Looks like it's time."

"Yeah. This is such a pain."

"But you choose to do this."

"Whatever, let's get this over with."

"Kay~" The purple headed girl said fixing her hair.

It has been two days of hard training for practice and it's now time for the party the have to attend. Rin is wearing a long dress that is a light pink on the top and fades into a darker purple on the bottom. She has three small purple bows that go in the middle of her chest, along with arm cuffs. The middle of her dress is split into two and goes down in some layers. She then has a thin choker around her neck. She then has a 3 inch laced white heel that goes up to her ankle. Her hair is down into very loose curls

As for Yuuki. She is wearing a black dress that fades into a deep shade of red on the bottom. The dress is a two piece, around her waist is just a longer skirt that has a slit goin mid-thigh on the right of her leg. And on the inside is just a loose short bottom of the original dress thats hidden. There is a black bow in the middle of the dress and it goes into a lace down her chest.

She then has simple rose-like designs going down the dress. She then has her hair in her usual high ponytail that is held with a bright red ribbon along with two hidden senbon needles (Going Naruto style xD) while her right half of her face is covered by her bangs. She also has a arm cuff on her right arm and a bracelet on her left wrist. Just the same as Rin's her dress only that it wasn't split into two, but it goes down into small thin layers. She then has a necklace around her neck which is in silver and has a cube around the small teardrop gem, along with a 5 inch black heel.

 ***Knock knock***

"Come in." The two girls said in sync.

Turning to the door reveal a familiar butler. "Milady, your escorts are here."

"Finally, i'm going to give Hotaru and Raikou a piece of my mind." The pale blonde said as she got up and straighten her dress before walking out the door with the purple headed girl following. "Thanks, Sebastian." The young mistress muttered.

As she made it to the stairs she saw two familiar faces waiting at the bottom of the stair. Lifting the front to the dress slightly she then walked down the stairs along with Rin. "Beautiful as always, Yuuki-chan~" A hand then extend out to her as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

She grabbed hold of the dress and slowly stepped down and looked the male. "Cheesy as always, Hotaru." She then turned over to the other male. "It's nice to see you again, Raikou. You two are slow as ever."

"Gomen, gomen. Hotaru wanted to make sure he looked good before leaving."

Let me introduce you to Yamazaki Hotaru. Age 16, male and is 187cm tall. He has black hair along with dark blue highlights. He always tends to be flirty around Yuuki, but only for fun...Or is it? Besides that he is also one of the top 5 strongest assassins.

Ikeda Raikou, age 16, male and is 192cm tall. He also has black hair along with a blonde strips on his right side of his head. He is very polite and is a dependable person, he is always acts confident and cares for his friends. Besides that he is like a leader and is also one of the top 5 strongest assassins.

"Ah, before I forget...The old man wanted to give this to you." Hotaru handed the pale blonde girl a specially made dagger.

Looking at the weapon for a few moment she then took it. "Rin, Please make sure you have everything. You are forgetful." She then lifted her right leg, showing off her slender leg. In an instant she then placed the silver dagger underneath her dress in a spot where it can be hold. (Note: They hide weapons in their outfits)

Looking at both of the girls, both of the males held their hands out to them. "Shall we go?"

As they enter the limousine, they sat there talking about their mission. "I'm surprised that you two were requested to go as well."

"Well, the old man asked us since the other guys are on a mission or go hurt...Something like that." Hotaru said as he leaned back on the seat.

"You should really stop calling him old man. It's not nice." Raikou scold him, earning a groan from him.

The blonde girl sighed, "Well, lets just hope that there won't be any trouble tonight."

"Or it'll just be a pain. Ugh, we still have to practice for the Inter-High." The purple headed girl complained.

"You have it easy, you're the manager. I don't even have the time to do any relaxing." Yuuki interjected.

"You guy joined the basketball team?"

"That must be tough. With all the practicing you have already, I wonder how you handle it."

The blonde girl elbowed the flirt in the ribs. "I can basically do anything, Hotaru. Nothing is impossible."

"But, you can't-"

"Can't what, Rin-chan?" The blonde asked in a stern voice daring her to continue her sentence.

Rin shrugged and shut her mouth as the two males just stared at them in confusion. Finally they arrived at the destination. As the four of them stepped out, immediately flashes started to go off. They all stood next to each other as if it was an everyday thing and quickly made their way into the mansion where the party was held.

As the four finally go into the mansion they sat themselves down in their seats. As Yuuki looked arounds she then whispered to the other three. "Do not let your guard down. Ever." The three of them nodded.

Looking around the room, the pale blonde girl noticed 5 things. Two mysterious looking guards, two unfamiliar guests, and a suspicious looking waiter. Noticing that the waiter was hold a wine bottle, she knew something was up. Looking to where he was going, she couldn't really pinpoint it. Looking at Raikou, he immediately knew. Nodding he quickly knocked over the champagne.

Yuuki gasped as the liquid spilt on her and quickly stood up. Raikou too, then stood up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." He took a napkin and gave it her to wipe her arms.

Taking it she waved her hands in front of her. "You know what? It's fine, I'll just go get clean up." She then quickly made her way to the suspicious waiter and bumped into him by accidentally. "Oh my! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Damn it..." The waiter cursed.

The blonde girl quickly bowed, "Please, excuse me." Little did she know a pair of heterochromatic eyes were watching her.

"Way to go, man." Hotaru said as the two sweat dropped and kept an eye out.

* * *

 **(?) POV**

Father was talking to some of the guest as I just sat down in silence, not bothering anyone and minding my own business. Things like these are typically boring, but something...or should I say someone caught my interest.

I looked at one of the waiters carrying a wine bottle that was heading to my table. I glanced over to a girl who stood up at a table with some familiar people. I noticed that part of her dress was wet, she said something and immediately walked over to the waiter and by accidentally bumped into him, raising a brow I could tell that was just an act telling by the look in her eyes. Suspiciousness, or some sort.

Looking at her closely I felt like I've seen her somewhere before...maybe met? I felt a smirk creep onto my face as I watch her walk away. She might be the one just to cure my boredom...Interesting, I feel like I'm going to see her soon enough.

* * *

As Yuuki made her way into the bathroom she quickly cleaned herself up before grabbed her phone out. She then quickly messaged the three that there are two mysterious guards, two unfamiliar guests, and the suspicious waiter that she bumped into. She then put away her phone and exited the bathroom. As she made her way down the hall, she noticed the waiter from earlier. Stopping at the corner she noticed that he was on the phone.

"I'm sorry, I promise that won't happen, sir." The waiter said. "I will make sure that he'll get captured. Yes...Alright, thank you."

He then ended the called and walked a few steps before stopping. He turned around and shook his head before walking away. Yuuki then came out and stared down the way he went. She then narrowed her eyes. 'Capture, who exactly?'

Shaking her head she continued her way back to the party, but this time she stood by the door. The lights then went out and a spotlight came and beamed at the top of the stairs. "Ladies and gentlemen, I like to thank you for come. But we will be starting the dancing. Please find a partner and make your way to the ball room." With that people then started to make their way to the ballroom.

Looking around, the blonde girl looked for three familiar heads but failed. Just as she was about to walk away from her spot, suddenly a hand grasped hers. Turning around she face a red head with heterochromatic eyes. Staring at into his red and gold eyes he then started. "Will you dance with me?"

Being the Kachiyama she is. She put on her angelic smile, "I would love to."

As he led her to the ballroom they made their way to the dance floor. Being the gentlemen, he grasped her right hand in his left and wrapped his left hand around her waist pulling her close to him. She then put her left on his shoulder and let him lead.

Looking behind the redhead, she then noticed two of the guards from earlier. The two of them said something to each other as they pointed to her direction. The redhead then twirled her and caught her off guard in the middle of her thought.

Looking at him, she noticed that he has been staring at her this whole time. Avoiding eye contact she then saw two of the unfamiliar guests watching them closely.

It then hit her like a gust of wind. Looking back into the heterochromatic eyes they gazed into each other eyes. The red head smirked. 'She dares look me in the eye? Just who is she..'

Taking her eyes off him for a moment, she then noticed two familiar people dancing together and they seem to already know the situation. She then glanced back to where she saw the people, but narrowed her eyes when they weren't standing there anymore. Looking around a bit she lost sight of them. Sighing inside her head she face palmed herself mentally. 'Stupid heterochromatic eyes...A few minutes before..'

"You know, it's quite rude to not look at your partner." A voice said above her.

Looking up, the red head smiled at her. She then smiled sweetly back at him. "Gomen..." She then snapped her eyes over to the door. The waiter. She then knew it was going to happen in amount of seconds.

She quickly glanced back at her friends and they slightly nodded. She then put her attention back on the redhead. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to kidnap you for a moment." She said sweetly with a smile.

Then in that moment the lights turned off with a bunch of gasped that were heard from the crowd. Yuuki then grabbed a hold of the redhead's wrist and held part of her dress with the other hand. With that she dragged the red head away from the crowd and immediately headed to the doors. Opening the doors, she quickly pulled the male with her down the hall.

"Where is he?!" A voice was heard from the now closed door.

"Hurry up, find him!"

Running down the hall, Yuuki noticed the male wasn't resisting at all. She then heard footsteps behind them. "There they are! After them!"

Looking behind her, she saw the familiar guests and guards that she found suspicious. Looking back ahead she noticed a familiar purple headed girl. Just then the four male's behind them grabbed guns out from the coat and aimed it at them. Noticing this Rin quickly took her's out and aim it at them a shot one of them in the arm. "Come on!"

The three of them ran to the right and made their way down the hall only to be stopped by a few unfamiliar people. Yuuki then let go of the redhead's wrist and jumped. As she flew to the people she then kicked one of them. Grabbing their weapons out the blonde quickly hit their pressure points only having a few seconds to knock them out.

"Rin, go find the others and meet out there." The purple haired girl nodded.

Yuuki then grabbed hold of the redhead's wrist again and went in the opposite direction of her friend. As they turned down the corner 5 men stood in front of them. "Alright little girl, play time's over. Hand him over."

The blonde girl stood straight and released the boy's wrist and smirked. "And if not?"

The male raised a brow and laughed, "Then we'll just take him by force!" With his signal the 5 men then ran towards the two.

Grinning she stood there before taking the skirt off and grabbing one of her weapons. The redhead stared at her with amusement and just stood there as the girl dashed towards them. In a few seconds the girl stood there as the other five men collapse onto the ground. Yuuki sighed and hid her dagger behind her back as the red head walked up to her.

With her back facing him she tilted her head up and move to the side slightly to look at him with cold eyes. "Just what did you do, to have these kind of lowlives after you?"

The male just shrugged as she sighed once again and turned around and walked right in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "Who are you?"

The redhead smirked in amusement. "Me? Well, I'm the one and only-"

"You!" A voice cut him off before he could introduced himself.

The both of them turned to see who interrupted and saw a male holding a knife. Yuuki opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when the redhead walked up to him. "You dare interrupt me?" The male glared at the thug. "Know your place." The thug trembled on the spot and dropped his knife. The redhead then grabbed the thugs shoulder and pushed him down and he fell on his butt.

The blonde girl stared at him impressed and nodded. He then turned to look at her and motion her to come. "Should we be going? You were in the middle of kidnapping me."

Yuuki just stared at him dumbstruck. Shaking her head she just walked over to him. He then whispered in her ear. "You know you should hurry before more of them come."

The girl just rolled her eyes as she grabbed a hold of his wrist and walked down the hall. After a few minutes, the blonde halted. "I know you're there. Come out."

The redhead looked at her in confusion. Then a woman appeared and stopped a few feet away from them. 'How did she know..? I didn't even feel her presence.'

Yuuki smirked, "You're not half bad. Mary, am I correct?"

"As expected for a Suzuki heir. Too bad you couldn't die along with your m-"

 ***BANG***

"Don't ever talk about her." The blonde said in a eerily voice and glared at the woman as she held the gun up in front of her.

Looking over the blonde the redhead stared at her. 'Where did she get that? Ah, I wish I could of stayed home. Could've avoided all this mess. But...She is interesting..'

The woman touched her cheek as she felt something warm drip down. Looking at her finger she saw a red liquid. "You bitch." She then grabbed two knives. 'She missed on purpose...That damn wrench. I'll let you feel your mother's death all over.'

The two girls dashed at each other. Dodging the blades and kicks, Yuuki was caught off guard when the woman threw the knife at her hand making her drop the gun. The blonde stared into space. Knowing if she looked at the red liquid it'll be all over. Noticing that the girl wasn't paying attention, the woman lunged at the girl and knocked her down.

As the blonde pushed her away. The woman saw the gun and crawled over to it. Seeing her action, she grabbed her leg and pulled her back grabbing one of the knives and stabbing her in the thigh. "Ah! Son of a bitch, you'll pay!" She then kicked Yuuki in the gut and grabbed the gun and stood up leaning on the wall while pointing the gun at her.

Spitting out some blood, she wiped her chin with the back of her hand. Looking at the woman she grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for? Are you going to shoot or not?" As the woman didn't reply, Yuuki slowly stood up.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot you." The woman made sure the safety was off as she watched the blonde closely.

Yuuki chuckled and grinned. "Is that so..?" She then slowly made stood up straight and took a step.

 ***BANG***

"Argh..." The blonde groaned as she felt her left arm in pain. Noticing the deep wound the redhead wanted to help, but choose to stay out of it when he looked at the blonde's eyes. Dark. Cold. Hatred.

"I'll seriously shoot you, little girl." The woman warned her.

Yuuki tilted her head and grinned widely and slowly walked up to the woman. Trembling as she looked into her eyes, the young blonde stood in front of the woman. Yuuki grabbed hold of the gun and held it at her forehead. "I'll say it again. Are you going to shoot or what?" She said in a stern voice staring into her eyes making the woman hyperventilate.

The redhead stared at the blonde in amusement and smirked. 'Such an interesting girl. What have you gone through, just to be like that I wonder...A girl who dares look me in the eye? You'll serve punishment, later on.'

The young mistress stabbed the woman with her hand in-between the ribs and knocked her out. "Pathetic." Yuuki said as the woman collapse onto the then put the gun away and huffed in annoyance and grabbed one of the senbon needle in her hair and threw it behind the redhead surprising him as he took a step back.

Turning around he noticed a male on the ground paralyzed. "I just paralyzed him for a few minutes or so." The blonde stood next to the red head. "We should go now. My friends are waiting."

Just as Yuuki was about to walk away, the redhead grabbed her wrist. "You're bleeding." He looked at the gazed wound.

"I'll be fine. This is nothing."

The male sighed as he ripped the lower part of his dress shirt and tied it around the girl's arm. "Tch, such a pain." The blonde turned her head and stared into his heterochromatic eyes.

"Only those who serve me can look me in the eye. Know your-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Look. I'm in a bad mood, thanks to missy over there." She gestured to the woman on the ground. "I don't have time for chitchat. I'm only here to do my mission, and it will be a succeed. So no wasting time-"

 ***VRRR VRRR***

Grabbing her phone she looked at the text from Raikou.

 **"Where the hell are you? Hurry up and get here we got more trouble."**

Sighing she quickly shut her phone and put it away before grabbing the male's wrist and walked over to the window and opened it. Letting go of his wrist for a moment she looked out the window. She then sweat dropped. 'How the hell did we end up on the second floor?'

"If your wondering, your friend lead you up the stairs." The redhead said.

Yuuki turned around and look at the the red head dumbfound. "The hell..." Shaking her head she turned to face the opened window and was glad when there was a tree by it too. Putting pressure on both of her arms to push herself up.

She winced in pain with her left arm, she then sat down and swung her legs over then pushed herself up. Remembering that the redhead was a male and what she was wearing, her ears went red and cover her lower self. "Don't you dare look."

"Black." Was all he said and made her groan and swung her leg towards his face, which he dodged easily.

"Pervert."

Yuuki sighed. "I'm not wasting any time, so we're going to be jumping." The male looked out the window and down at the tree. He then looked at her with a are-you-insane look. The girl shrugged, "It's only a few feet. Just land on a branch and make your way down the tree. It's not so hard...Unless you scared."

The redhead raised his brow. "I'm absolute. I can do anything."

The girl scoffed as he climb onto the ledge and stood next to her. "Where have I heard that from a billion times..." She whispered to herself. The blonde looked around to make sure no thugs were around.

Hearing a door open she looked to her side and saw some people making their way to them. The both of them looked at each other and nodded. Before the people got to them, they already jumped and made their way down to the tree.

The red head landed on one of the branches with a thud and groan as he felt a small pain. 'That's going to leave a bruise there...'

 ***BANG BANG***

Yuuki was about to land on one of the branches but slipped when one of the shots almost hit her. A small scream escaped her mouth and she quickly grabbed a branch before falling any further. 'Damn those people. The gaze is having a troll on my arm, it hurts as hell.' Huffing the blonde tried to pull herself up with her right up that is hold the branch.

"Hurry up and get down there before they escape!" A voice shouted out from the second floor.

As Yuuki was about to lean her elbow onto the branch she then lost her grip and slipped from the branch. A hand grasped hers before she could fall and pulled her up.

The redhead secured her with the other arm around her slim waist. A soft sigh escaped her lips and leaned her head on the male's shoulder, "Thanks..."

"Looks like we should get going. I'd like this to be over before anything else worst happens."

Nodding the two made their way down the tree. The redhead grabbed the girls right hand and dashed off. Caught off guard Yuuki almost tripped, but regained her balance and ran ahead of the male and lead the way. 'Curse these 5 inch heels.'

Making their way through the forest behind the mansion, the blonde noticed three familiar faces. The redhead noticed something off and halted pulling the girl back and covering her mouth and hid behind one of the trees.

"Just let her go." A familiar voice said.

"Not till you bring the boy to me."

The blonde girl clicked her tongue and made the redhead let go of her. Glaring at the men holding her purple headed friend, she grabbed the other senbon needle from her hair.

Concentrating she took a deep breath and threw the senbon at the male which stabbed him in the leg. He stumbled backwards and collapse to the ground. Raikou grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her close.

Yuuki grabbed the redhead's hand and dragged him over to her friends. Just as she step in line of their sights they all turned to her. "Yuuki!"

 ***BANG***

The young mistress's eyes widen in shock she release the male's hand and ran over to her friend. "Hotaru!" She kneel down beside him and held his head with her right arm. The male clenched his side. Looking back at the male who just shot him, she bit her lip and glared at him. "I guess it wasn't enough to paralyze you."

The man chuckled and snapped his fingers. Realizing what she forgot, her eyes widen as she look at the redhead. Clench her fist, she sighed and laughed. She gently laid Hotaru's head on the ground. "W-wait...Y-Yuuki..."

The mistress stood up and hugged her stomach as she laughed. **"You sure got me Jiro... Always surprising me with your pathetic games."** Yuuki said in fluent english.

 **"Well, whatever pathetic game your talking about, it looks like I won. And you lost, Yuukia-chan~"** The man smirked.

Yuuki stopped laughing and began to be serious. **"Me? A heir of the Kachiyama and Suzuki family lose?"** The blonde grinned wickedly. **"Don't make me laugh. I never lose. Everything is _always_ a succeed."**

With that the blonde girl threw her dagger at the male stabbing him in the side. She quickly ran over to them and kicked the men who was holding the redhead and knocking him out cold. She then looked back at the male as he took out the dagger and threw it at her gazing her cheek and catching part of the ribbon before hitting the tree, letting her hair fall down. "You bitch! You'll pay."

Yuuki walked up to him as her hair came out of the ponytail. She looked at him with crazy wide eyes. As the wind blew, her hair flew behind her. The male noticing the right side of her face and the look she gave him, he then started to hyperventilate. She tilted her head and grinned widely. "I never lose, Jiro. Everything is always a succeed." She said in a stern, eerily voice and kicked his gut. After a few moments he then passed out.

"So, who are you?" Raikou asked the redhead.

"Akashi Seijuro."

* * *

 _ **"...Controls the relationship and protects it."**_

 _ **Preview Chapter 11: ** Let's meet again_

 _"EHH?!" The whole team gasped and stared at the purple headed manager in shock._

 _"Woah! That girl actually gets sick for once!" The teal haired boy stabbed Kagami in the side. "Hey!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Oooh!

Follow and Fav if ya haven't!

Please do leave a review~

Demon-General outta!


	12. Chapter 11: Let's meet again

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11:**_ _Let's meet again_

 _ **"Don't be afraid of going slowly..."**_

* * *

 ** _Previously:_** _"I never lose, Jiro. Everything is always a succeed." She said in a stern, eerily voice and kicked his gut. After a few moments he then passed out._

 _"So, who are you?" Raikou asked the red head._

 _"Akashi Seijuro."_

* * *

 _"Yuuki."_

 _Turning around the young mistress looked at the older woman. Her eyes widen as she trembled a bit. "M-Mother...?"_

 _The woman smiled as she gestured her to come sit beside her. "You've grown up so much." She put her hands on top of her daughter's. "I see you've been doing well." The young girl nodded and smiled. "But..Is this really what you wanted?"_

 _The smile disappeared for her face. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Did you really wanted to become an assassin? Part of your grandfather's Mafia gang, along with assassin's?"_

 _Yuuki bit her lip. "Its in my blood." She looked straight into her mother's eyes with seriousness. "I may be young when that incident happened. But...I wanted to. And in my power I'll do anything I can to help."_

 _"But, you do realize you have a phobia of blood right? Doesn't that make it difficult?" The mother asked in concern._

 _The young girl nodded. "I got phobia ever since that incident...But it never stopped me from becoming an assassin. I'll have to face my fears sooner or later and...I'll handle it someday."_

 _"I'm so proud of you, my baby girl. You've become strong." The woman smiled and hugged her daughter closely as possible. 'I hope that red kid can be with her. He does have a good side within him after all...'_

 _"Ne, Yuuki." The young girl looked up at her mother. "Promise me that you'll find the perfect man for yourself."_

 _"Huh?" The girl tilted her head in confusion._

 _"Make sure you find someone that can love you as much as you love him. A man that'll protect you and always be there. One that'll do anything for you and disobey your orders..." The woman chuckled. "Find someone that'll watch out for you, you know?"_

 _The young blonde smiled brightly at her mother. "Of course, mom. I'll make sure of that."_

 _"Then go! You're friends are waiting for you. You need to wake up now, don't ever lose control of yourself again, alright! Promise me that, too!"_

* * *

The young mistress woke up with a start. Gasping for air, she slowly closed her eyes and calmed herself down. After gaining her composure, she opened her eyes and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. As she heard a door open gasped was echoed in the room.

"Yuuki!" Two familiar voice shouted out.

Lifting her head up slightly she saw her two friends, Rin and Raikou. She quickly sat up slowly and leaned back as the purplenette lunged at the girl and hugged her tightly. She then heard light snobs coming from her friend.

Lifting her hand she patted her head gently and smiled softly. Looking at Raikou who sighed in relief she looked around the room. "What happened? Where are we?"

The male scratched his head and sighed. "Well, after a few moments when Jiro passed out, your left hand started to twitch and after that you basically fainted due to the lost of blood."

"Ah...So that's why I feel...weak." The blonde said slowly.

"Yeah. Make sure you have something to eat, we don't want you fainting again." Rin said as she regained her composure and release the blonde to wipe the remaining tears.

After looking at her two friends she then realized something. She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, "Where's Hotaru?"

The two looked at each other and gulped. They awkwardly looked away, avoiding eye contact with the blonde. "W-well..."

"He's at the hospital." A voice answered for the two.

Looking towards the door way stood a redhead along with a dark blue haired woman in a white coat. "I see you're awake, Yuuki-chan." The dark blue haired woman said as she walked over the blonde girl. "How do you feel?"

"Like I just woke up after a billion years and never had food or water..?" The girl replied sarcastically and tilted her head slightly.

The woman chuckled. "That's very likely. You did loose a huge amount of blood, and to my surprise that you could stand and move around till your body forced you to sleep."

"Well, a Kachiyama...never fails...to succeed a missioooon...I'm...so...so...so tired." The blonde slurred and breathed slowly with half open eyelids. 'Damn it, why do I feel like this...?'

The doctor grabbed out a flashlight and opened her eyelid. "Hmm.." He then took his stethoscope and checked her heart beat. _Thump..Thump..Thump._ Nodding she then turned over to the other three.

"I'm going to be nice to you dimwits, since her condition isn't well enough for me to be shouting at you people. She needs to watched over, " She turned to the two assassin's. "I'm pretty sure you two know. She can never lose control, or else it'll take a toll on her body and she won't be able to withstand it."

The purple haired girl bit her lip as she looked down. "I-It was my fault...Only if I didn't drop my guard Hotaru wouldn't gotten shot and Yuu wouldn't-"

"Don't say that, Rin. It's not your fault." Raikou assured her looking at the now sleeping blonde mistress.

"It is! She even said to make sure we didn't let our guard down! I'm always with her and I still can't do anything right..."

"That's enough. Yuuki-chan would've never blame it on you anyways. It's who she is, she'll accept whatever happens. What's done is done and it's in the past now. None of that will matter to her. You should know that, Rin. You've stuck around her for years." The dark blue haired doctor said and got up.

"Let her rest a bit more. When she wakes up she needs to eat something. Oh, and make sure you tell her that Hotaru will be fine. Nothing endangered his life, he only lost a lot of blood. Also, she might act a bit different since she going to be exhausted a lot...I guess. Like, sappy you know?"

Nodding, the doctor looked at the young girl and sighed taking her leave. Raikou sighed and patted the purplenette's head. "Come on, I'll send you over so you can help those guys practice. You can also tell them that Yuuki got a fever and couldn't make it."

The girl nodded and walked passed the red head, "Please take care of her..." With that the two left for practice.

* * *

"EHH?!" The whole team gasped and stared at the purple headed manager in shock.

"Woah! That girl actually gets sick for once!" The teal haired boy stabbed Kagami in the side. "Hey!"

"That was very rude, Kagami-kun." The other guys nodding their head in agreement.

The brunette coach clapped her hands together. "Well, Kagami-kun. You'll also be doing Yuuki's training for today."

The redhead eyes widen with his jaw slightly opening. "B-but..."

"No buts! Now get to training!"

"Yes!"

Rin sighed as she watched all the players scattered to do their training. The brunette patted the purple headed manager on the shoulder. "Please tell Kachi-chan that we wish her to get better soon, ne?"

"Alright..."

The purplenette grabbed the clipboard and started to scribble some stuff down. As she went to one of the classroom and watch the Shinkyo Academy play basketball she then sweat dropped at their play. 'This is terrible...'

 **Offence** **:** 6/10

 **Defence:** 4/10

 **Bench strength:** 4/10

 **Height:** 10/10

 **Teamwork:** 6/10

Sighing she then turned off the video and took the tape out and headed back to the gym. 'Well, they only have to worry about one thing, then. Their height...I bet if Yuu saw this she'll just end up laughing so much to only see that their heights are only their strengths that make them good...hehe..'

* * *

After a few hours of rest the blonde mistress finally woke up. "Ugh...Someone kill me now..." She slowly sat up and leaned her head against the pillow. With her eyes still closed she felt slightly tired, but better than before.

Opening her eyes she looked around the room and yawned. 'Wait aren't I...' She then turned to her right and saw a sleeping red head with a book in his hands.

Chuckling she slowly shifted herself to the edge of the bed. Stretching she felt better, though she still felt sore due to the injuries. Looking out the window she noticed that it was almost evening. Looking back at the redhead she tilted her head. 'I wonder how long he's been here...'

Standing up she held onto the mattress for a few moments before she gained her balance. Feeling hungry, she decided to go find the kitchen and grab something to eat since she didn't really want to disturb the male.

Taking slow easy steps she finally made her way down the hall. Narrowing her eyes she tilted her head. "Where is the kitchen...? Damn, big houses.." She looked at some of the pictures that were hanged on the walls. "Hmm, well I do have a big house myself, so I shouldn't be the one talking." She sighed.

The girl then saw a picture that caught her eye. It was a picture of a woman with long red hair. "Is she..." She hummed and looked away continuing to find the kitchen.

After some time she finally found the kitchen. Peeking in the kitchen she saw that no one was there. Sighing in relief she opened the fridge and scanned the various food. Feeling a bit light headed she made herself a glass of water and chugged it down and slowly sat onto the counter leaning her head back on the cupboard. Feeling exhausted, she frowned when she really wanted to eat something. 'Ugh, I feel so vulnerable. Feeling so weak and such. And...umm...I don't know.'

"Where's Sebastian when you need him..." The blonde girl pouted and sighed as she closed her eyes. "Great. I don't feel like moving an inch at all." She then heard a door open, sighing she swung her legs back and forth.

"Hello~ I am invading your kitchen, even though I didn't take anything but a glass of water...Dun, dun, dun~" She then shook her head. 'I think Rin being sarcastic is rubbing off on me...or whatever that damn doctor did to me.'

She then heard chuckling. "I guess the doctor was right, you do act a tad different." Opening her eyes she saw the redhead that was sleeping earlier. He then slowly approached her. "You know, I almost got worried when I woke up and saw that you weren't in bed."

"Humph! Well excuse me for being hungry, but not having enough energy to do anything but swing these legs...ish..?"

The redhead opened the fridge, "Well, what would you like to eat?" He looked into the fridge. 'Damn woman, so annoying...' He narrowed his eyes for a moment. 'No, I am not acting like Daiki.'

"Hmm..." The blonde mistress thought for a moment. "Anything will be fine. I'm not really a picky eater, so I'll eat anything."

"Ah, before I forget..." The redhead closed the fridge and turned his head over his shoulder. "You can come in now."

The door opened revealing a tall butler. Yuuki recognizing him she immediately smiled. "Ah, Sebastian! Can you Please make me my favourite."

The butler chuckled and smiled at the mistress. "Of course, milady."

Yuuki then gestured for the redhead to come over to her. Sighing he made his way over to her. Standing in front of her she grabbed his shoulders and moved him to turn around.

Confused by her sudden action he then felt a small weight on his back that caught him off guard, but quickly secured her on his back. She then wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck as he grabbed her legs and supported her on his back. As he sighed, unnoticed he began walking. 'What does this girl take me as? She dares make me, Akashi Seijuro carry her to where she wants...She better be lucky that I'm being nice.'

"Onwards!" She pointed in a random direction. "The meal should be ready in 10 minutes, I assume?" Earning a nod from her personal butler. "Arigatou, Sebastian."

 **-x-**

As the redhead carried Yuuki to the living room he sat her down onto the couch. The blonde gasped realizing something earning the male's full attention. "I forgot to introduce myself!" Giggling she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, my name is Yuuki. Yuuki Kachiyama." She then scratched her cheek. 'Huh? Wasn't my hair down before...? Wonder how it's in a ponytail now.'

'So she really is one of the members of the Kachiyama household. Why must I act so polite to her? Well, it's not like she'll...' The red head nodded and knelt down beside her as he grabbed her right hand and kissed the back of her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Akashi Seijuro."

'I already knew that..But letting him say it is easier than me saying it without him even telling me. An Akashi heir, huh? Ah, my head hurts...' The girl smiled, "It's nice to meet you Akashi-kun."

'Hm...Akashi, huh? I've heard that surname before...' She thought to herself.

After a few minutes, Sebastian came into the living room and told them that their meals were ready. As the two slowly made their way to the dinning room the sat across from each other. They ate in silence as the both of them finished their meals. The tall butler came in the dinning room and took their plates. "Thanks for the meal, Sebastian." The blonde smiled brightly to the butler.

"Why..." The girl looked over at Akashi and tilted her head. "Why, are you so polite to the butler..and...-"

Yuuki giggled. "Because he's been there ever since I was younger. He has done so much for me and my family, for our servants that served us for years we always treat them with respect them, even if we don't have to. That's just how we are...I guess we just get that from our mother..." The girl trailed off as her eyes soften and sighed.

"Well, I'll be taking a shower now. If you excuse me." The redhead got up and made his way over to the door. "Please do rest in the mean time." With that he left.

Sighing the blonde girl got up and made her way over to the door. Not wanting to rest, she decided to roam around in the house. As she walked down the hall a door down the hall caught her eye.

Approaching the door she slowly opened it. Peeking inside she noticed a few things, there was a shogi board that was placed on top of the table, a piano, a violin, a bookshelf, and a couch with a coffee table.

'This room is huge...It's like the size of my bedroom..almost.' Yuuki thought as she strolled her way to the table where the shogi board was placed. "When was the last time I played shogi?"

* * *

Yuuki was so engaged playing shogi that she did not realized that the door opened. Moving one of her pieces she sighed in defeat. "Ah, this have been so long." She then stretched her arms above her and put down the book that held the shogi rules and such. Feeling a presence behind her she lifted her head and stared into those heterochromatic eyes.

"I was wondering where you were, till I saw this door slightly open." Akashi said as he sat across her.

The blonde girl shrugged. "Well, I didn't want to rest. So I ended up here and...what time is it?"

"It's ten past nine." The red head replied.

"Well, I've been here for an hour or so." Yuuki then got up and made her way to the cart where Sebastian left the teapot. "Would you like some earl grey tea?" She didn't bother for an answer as she already made two cups.

She handed him his tea as she sat back down and sipped the tea enjoying the taste. Closing her eyes she leaned back on the chair as she set the tea cup down on the table and sighed. The redhead watched her closely as he remembered what he told him.

* * *

 _"Ah, Akashi-sama. Yuuki's father hath sent me to bring her back home by tonight." The tall butler said as he was invited into the house._

 _The redhead nodded. "She's sleeping at the moment. But, she'll wake up in a hour or so. After she wakes up, the doctor said to let her eat something."_

 _"Right. The doctor have also told me to tell you this, Akashi-sama." The heir then gave Sebastian his full attention. "She said that she won't remember anything today when she wakes up tomorrow."_

 _His eyes widen in surprise but quickly regained his composure. "What do you mean?"_

 _"With how she is today. She still lacks a lot of blood, after she wakes up tomorrow she won't remember a thing from today. The doctor said that part of her memory of today will be shut off and she won't remember it, till some time. Unless something triggers it." He answered._

 _"I see...Thank you. Do whatever you pl_ _ease till she wakes up."_

* * *

"Yuuki." The blonde opened her eyes and looked at him. "How about a game?"

Smiling the girl agreed and they played for a few hours. As it got darker, Yuuki then become tired. "Ne, Akashi-kun can we continue this next time? It's getting late and I'm tired."

The redhead nodded and stood up. Looking at the time it was a quarter to eleven. Walking up to the blonde mistress he picked up the sleepy girl bridal style, who didn't mind at all.

The girl yawned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulders. "Hm, I had a fun time today..." She said tiredly

As they made their way into the bedroom, Akashi laid Yuuki onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. Just as he was about to walk away he felt her grasped his hand.

Turning around he face the girl who looked up at him. "Arigatou, Akashi-kun..." She smiled softly and she slowly closed her eyes.

The male held her hand and step closer to the blonde. He bent over and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Yuuki. Let's meet again." With that the young girl fell into slumber.

Letting go of her hand, he made his way to call her personal butler over to take her home as her father requested.

After a few minutes Sebastian arrived and approach his sleeping mistress. Picking her up slowly, Akashi then led him down the corridor.

As they reached the front doors the butler turned to the redhead. "Thank you for taking care of her, Akashi-sama."

The heir gave a small smile as he looked at Yuuki. "The pleasures mine. Please send my regards to Kachiyama-san."

Sebastian nodded and laid his mistress in the back of the seat. He then got into the driver's seat and drove Yuuki home.

As Akashi watch the car leave he then sighed and went back inside and closed the door. "Let's hope we meet again, Yuuki Kachiyama." He then smirked.

* * *

 _ **"...Be afraid of standing still."**_

 ** _Preview Chapter 12:_** _Children and mishaps_

 _"Honestly, I'm starting to get annoyed." The team then recomposed themselves and stopped snickering._

 _As Kagami got up he turned to the phantom, "You don't like to lose, do you? I guess we'd better show Dad why he shouldn't piss off kids."_


	13. Chapter 12: Children and Mishaps

__**I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12:**_ _Children and mishaps_

 _ **"It's funny how one promises something..."**_

As the morning sunshine beams down upon the blonde mistress, her eyes slowly fluttered open. Blinking a few times she slowly sat up and looked around. Feeling something off she held her head for a moment and tried to think what happened, but ended up remembering that she had passed out. "Huh..."

"Ah, Yuu! You're awake. You should get dress before you late for school." A voice called out.

Turning to her right, she was then blinded by the sunlight as the curtain opened a bit more. Moving her hand in front of her eyes to block it, she then noticed a messy dark purple haired girl. "Rin, I suggest that you brush your hair."

"Hai, hai~ Just go take a shower already. Coach said that she might make you do extra training since you didn't show up yesterday." The purplenette said as she skipped over to her dresser where a brush was placed.

As the blonde slowly got out of bed she felt a sting going through her left arm. Touching it, she felt a bandage wrapped around her arm. Looking back at her friend she tilted her head as she went and to grab her uniform out of the closest and set it on top of her bed. Just before she was about to enter the bathroom she stopped and turned her head to the side. "Did...I miss something yesterday?"

Rin stared at the mistress as she slowly brushed her long purple hair. "No, you didn't. You fainted due to exhaustion and the lady doctor told you rest for awhile."

"I see. I'll be ready in a few minutes. Please go eat breakfast first."

As Yuuki stripped and slowly took off the bandage. Looking in the mirror she then touch her forehead. 'I feel like I'm forgetting something...Ah, must of been the blood lost or something.' She then step into the shower and let the hot water run.

After a few minutes in the shower, she turned off the tap and step out. Looking in the mirror once again she stared at herself before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her slender body. Sighing, she grabbed the hair dryer and began drying her hair. Looking herself in the mirror, just for a moment she then started to notice something. In an instant she had a flash of blood all over the the mirror.

Gasping at the sudden illusion she dropped the hair dryer and tripped herself as she took a step back and fell to her bottom. Breathing heavily she looked back up at the mirror and noticed that nothing was there. 'I'm just imagining things...Well my hair isn't that wet now.'

Shaking her head she left the bathroom and got dress. She yawned as she made her way into the dinning room for breakfast. After a few moments she was already done her breakfast. She turned her attention over to her friend who was sitting quietly across. "Rin, can you go get my bag? I think I left it upstairs."

The purplenette nodded and left to go upstairs. Yuuki then called out to her butler. "Sebastian, can you dry my hair and pull it into my usual ponytail?"

"As you wish, milady."

Her father glanced up at the girl as she took out her phone and texted someone. She then looked up and stared straight into his eyes. Putting his full attention on her, he waited for her to say something. "Father."

"Yes?"

The blonde girl tilted her head slightly. "About the mission for the party..."

"It was a succeed. I'm glad you didn't let our family name down." He said as he grab his cup of coffee and took a sip. "But...I'm surprised you got injured this time. Usually that never happen on mission like these."

Yuuki sighed and looked down. "Ah, sorry. I got caught off guard and a bullet gazed my arm."

Ichiro place his cup on the table. "It's fine. As long as you weren't severely injured then its fine. Just don't let it happen again."

* * *

A couple of days past by and it was finally May 16th. After hard work with training, it was finally time for Seirin team to play against Shinkyo Academy. The brunette check the time and nodded. "The gangs all here."

"Let's go." Hyuga said as the group left.

Looking at the tall red head, his friends noticed how red her eyes were. "You couldn't sleep again?"

"Sh-shut up."

"Ka-kun is just excited. Though you should really get some rest before a game."

As both of the teams did their warms up, the captain looked over at the other team and looked around noticing that someone was missing. "Dad doesn't seem to be here."

"Now that you mention it..." Izuki said as he glanced back at the other team.

 ***THUMP***

"Ouch." Looking over the team looked at the entrance. "Everything is so short in Japan."

'He's huge! And kind of... long.' Koganei thought as his mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"What are you doing? Hurry up." The coach said to the tall player as he walked up to him.

"Sorry I'm late."

A brunette player then approached his teammate. "Why is that the only thing you can say fluently?" A ball then rolled over behind his feet. Turning around he looked at Hyuga as he apologized and ran to over to him. "By the way, did you guys really beat Kaijo?"

"It was just a practice game."

"I see. I guess the Generation of Miracles isn't as strong as we thought."

"The Generation of Miracles lost? They brought me here to beat them. I'm so disappointed they're so weak."

The pale blonde girl got pissed off as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "That son of a-" Mitobe and Izuki held the girl back so she wouldn't do any violent attack on the other team.

He then walked off, but suddenly bumped into something...or someone.

 ***TUD***

Looking around he saw that no one was there, then looked down noticing a teal haired boy. He then picked him up. "No, little boy. Children shouldn't be on the court." As he waved Kuroko, he then saw that he was wearing a uniform.

"You're a player?" 'Dad' then set the phantom down and shook his head and walked away. "They lose to a child like him? Are all the Generation of Miracles children?"

As Seirin team snickered at the comment, the teal haired boy showed no emotion as he said. "Honestly, I'm starting to get annoyed." The team then recomposed themselves and stopped snickering.

As Kagami got up he turned to the phantom, "You don't like to lose, do you? I guess we'd better show Dad why he shouldn't piss off kids."

Both of the teams then lined up facing each other. "Let the game between Seirin High School and Shinkyo Academy begin."

"Let's play a good game!"

As the whistle blew, the referee threw the ball in the air and the two players jumped. As Kagami tried to reach for the ball, Dad had already touched the ball and passed it to a teammate.

'Seriously? I don't believe it! Kagami lost to him in height!' Hyuga exclaimed in his mind as he saw the ball go to the captain on the other team.

Tanimura caught the ball and threw it to Dad as he made his way over to the hoop. "Shinkyo's got the ball first!"

As the redhead was on Dad. The tall male jumped in the air. 'A jump fade without faking? He's mocking me!' Kagami then quickly jumped to block him. 'H-He's huge.' As Dad threw the ball over his hand.

"There it is! He's so tall! Shinkyo takes the first point!"

"Too easy." The tall player said as he ran back to his side.

Hyuga passed the ball to Izuki, "Don't worry about it. Let's get it back."

Seirin then passed to each other, then back to their captain. As he got into position he jumped and threw the ball. "I got this!" Dad then jumped and caught the ball with ease. "Seriously?!"

"This is ridiculous."

"Having a foreign student isn't fair."

Furihata and Kawahara then got hit on the back of the head. "Baka, are you forgetting that there's two or three players that trained in America?" Looking behind them the pale blonde girl smirked as the purple headed manager sighed.

'Yuuki sure acts kind of different, now that I think about it...' Rin glanced at Yuuki. 'Or is it just me..?'

"Are you guys one of those hard-working teams?" Tanimura asked looking back at the captain.

"What?"

"We see a lot of those. Guys saying it's not fair we've got a foreign player. We're not breaking any rules."

"Well, you _can_ have up to two of them on your team." Hyuga replied.

"Right? What's wrong with getting strong players? It's really easy. All we have to do is pass the ball to him and we can't help but score. "

"I don't know how easy it is, but if that's your policy, you'd better not complain. Besides, we've got our own ridiculous players." Seirin's captain said, referring to the trio. "We didn't have to invite them, though."

"Huh?" With his reply Yuuki smirked and yawned.

Feeling a stare from behind him, Kagami shivered and looked over his shoulder to see Mitobe. "I'll be fine."

After some time, Dad's shots then suddenly declined. Noticing this Shinkyo's captain then narrowed his eyes. 'His accuracy suddenly declined. What's going on?'

The brunette coach smirked. "It won't be so easy to score, because...Kagami-kun won't let Dad make his plays."

"What plays?"

"Even if he can't reach, there's still a way. Mitobe-kun's way.

* * *

 _"Mitobe-sensei's a veteran when it comes to_ _defence. From now on, you'll practice with Mitobe-kun everyday. You'll learn firsthand how to stop someone bigger than yourself." The coach explained to the red head._

 _"Someone bigger?"_

 _"Listen up. Blocking's in't the only way to stop a shot. You can make them miss." She gestured with her hand oddly._

 _As the two players did a one-on-one kind of practice, the red head made his shot but missed. 'I can't get in. A normal one-on-one wouldn't be so bad, but when he won't let me inside, I can't make any shots. This is freaking hard.' Just then Kagami then realized something._

* * *

"Don't let him do what he wants to do. Don't let him go where he wants to go. Force him out of his comfort zone. Pressure him so he can't shoot easily." The coach muttered as she watch Dad make an attempt to shot, but missed once again.

"He missed again. He's been missing a lot."

"He can't make any shots. This foreigner's no big deal."

'Shut your mouths. There's ton of pressure on the court. He can almost block him with those jumps. The intensity of his focus could kill.' Tanimura bit his lip.

The foreigner got pissed off. "What's you problem?" As he saw his shot miss, he huffed in annoyance and wipe a sweat from his chin. "What the hell is this? I'm pissed."

"Don't let it get to you. He's not blocking you." His captain said as the two ran back.

The redhead grinned as his eyebrow twitched. "This method's stressful for me, too." He then sighed slightly. 'I've gotta take him down more directly than this. I'll do it!' He then made his way over to guard Dad. "Hey, let me tell you two things. First, I'll block one of your shots in this game."

The foreigner's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "There's no way you can do that. I will not lose to a team with a child on it."

"Second..." Kagami dashed off away from him, leaving him confused.

Izuki then passed the ball in his direction. 'Lucky!' He thought but got caught off guard when the teal haired phantom came out of no where and passed the ball to Kagami who dunked the ball. "This kid might give you some trouble." He smirked glancing back at him.

"Could you Please stop calling me a child?"

* * *

 _ **"...But ends up doing the exact opposite."**_

 ** _Preview Chapter 13:_** _Something Amazing_

 _Kagami stood up and stared at the other team as they made their way into the gym. He then remember that those were the guys from the time they beat Kaijo's team in a practice game. "It's those guys from the other day."_

 _"We'll destroy them this..." The male then bumped into someone._

 _"So, we meet again." The redhead said as the other two stood beside him._


	14. Chapter 13: Something Amazing

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13: _**_Something Amazing_

 ** _"Begin doing what you want to do now..."_**

* * *

 ** _Previously:_** _Izuki then passed the ball in his direction. 'Lucky!' He thought but got caught off guard when the teal haired phantom came out of no where and passed the ball to Kagami who dunked the ball. "This kid might give you some trouble." He smirked glancing back at him._

 _"Could you Please stop calling me a child?"_

* * *

'Dad' just watched the redhead fall and landed on the ground. 'What? What just happened?'

Tanimura quickly grabbed the ball and passed. "Let's get them back!" Suddenly the teal haired player came out of no where and bounced the ball away from their team. "You're kidding!"

Kagami jumped and grabbed the ball and dunked the ball. The foreigner stared at them in disbelief. 'Just who are these guys?'

"Seriously? They dunked the ball right after they stole it."

"That's two dunks in a row. This is still the first round of preliminaries."

'That was amazing. Has Kuroko always been this good?' Seirin's captain thought to himself as he looked at the teal haired phantom. "Are you really that mad about being called a kid?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kagami replied. "It's like, don't talk until you've played them.

 ***BUZZ***

"Kuroko-kun, you've got a time limit, so we're swapping you out here. Because we have to start reserving Kuroko-kun's strength, we'll lose some power during the mid-game." The brunette coach explained to the players.

"So don't let them close the point gap. They don't have any dangerous players aside from Dad. Ultimately, it all comes down to how well Kagami-kun can handle Dad."

"Just leave it to me."

"Put Yuu in." A stern voice said.

Looking behind them, they saw that their purple haired manager gazing at them. Glancing at the blonde she shrugged and looked away as if she didn't hear anything. Riko sighed. "Saito-chan...Kachi-chan is our-"

"So you're just going to let her play, _only_ if the team is in danger of losing? That's just bull. It's like you're just using her!"

Yuuki sighed and put a hand over the purplenette's shoulder. Just as she was about to say something, a voice cut her off. "Saito-san is right Coach. You should let Kachi-san play as well, instead of waiting."

The team stared at the brunette waiting for an answer. She then sighed and nodded, "Fine."

Just as the players made their way onto the court the blonde girl stopped beside Rin. "You do realize what you just did, right? If you have forgotten, my arm is still injured. If it gets worst, the blame goes to you." She then walked away.

"Kachi-san."

Turning around she face the teal phantom. Waiting for him to continue, he looked straight into her eyes. "Are you okay? You've been out of it for sometime this whole week."

Giving it a moment before replying, she turned around. "Forever okay. No need to worry." As she stepped onto the court gasped were heard around the gym.

"A girl?!"

"Bringing out Seirin's princess, huh?"

As a tick mark appeared on her forehead she cursed under her breath as her team just sweat dropped to her reaction. As Yuuki took her mark on Shinkyo's captain, he grinned at the sight of the girl. "Wow, to think Seirin would swoop down low for a princess like you."

The blonde mistress just stared at the boy before disappearing from his sight leaving him surprised. Running, Izuki passed her the ball and she quickly stopped at the three-pointer line.

Jumping she swiftly threw the ball before Tanimura could jump and block her. The male just stared at her in disbelief. She smirked at him, "Don't underestimate us, Tanimura Yusuke."

'I will not lose. I will win.' Dad then jump in the air as he got the ball. The redhead jump in an attempt to block and fell back down as he made his shot.

"He really is amazing."

"Has he gotten even taller?"

"I'm serious now! I will not lose!" The foreigner declared.

Kagami chuckled. "I couldn't ask for any more. I'm starting to get excited, Dad!"

Seirin's captain got the ball and he jumped to throw the ball. As he released it he let out a gasp. 'Shit. It's too short!'

As the ball made it towards the hoop, it bounced off the rim. The redhead noticed this and got ready to rebound. Dad fought back and glared at him. "You bastard." As the both jump, Kagami retrieved the ball and shot the ball into the hoop.

"Okay, nice shot!"

"Nice rebound!"

"Papa, don't let it bother you. We'll give you the ball." Shinkyo's captain assured him.

The pale blonde girl grinned as she swiftly ran towards him. "Not if I can help it."

She then caught the ball and ran down the court. Just as she stopped the foreigner made it in front of her catching her off guard for a moment before she passed the ball quickly to Hyuga, who caught the ball and shot the ball.

Tanimura took the ball and passed it to his teammate's. They made their way down to the hoop and passed it to Dad, as he caught the ball and jump.

Kagami jumped in front of him to block. Noticing something he quickly passed the ball to his teammate.

"What's wrong, Papa? You had that!" The captain yell. "One more time, Papa!"

As the tall player got the ball, he moved and jumped. The redhead then jumped to block him. 'Why? He's getting more and more...' In many attempts Dad noticed that Kagami's jumps are getting higher and higher when he blocks him. '...More and more tall?!'

"Kagami's amazing. He's more than keeping him in check. He's not losing to him at all. Looks like his practice is paying off." Tsuchida said.

"But don't you think he's trying too hard?"

'Someday he will achieve the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team.' Kuroko replayed the words as he remembered.

* * *

 _"When he does, do you really believe Kagami won't be a different person?"_

* * *

Tanimura got the ball and made a three-pointer shot. "Shinkyo Academy got a three pointer!"

"It's a one point difference! This game isn't decided yet!"

The brunette then noticed the scores. 'We can't afford to cut this one close.' She then turned over to the teal haired player. "Kuroko-kun, can you go the last five minutes?"

"Actually, I've been ready for a while."

"Sorry." Riko then stood up and pointed. "Then, go!"

Kuroko then switched with Yuuki as they high-fived each other. The blonde girl sat on the bench and huffed as a towel covered her head. Looking up the purple haired manager handed her a water bottle. "You good?"

The girl sighed. "Never better." She then placed her attention onto the court. 'Too bad I don't get to play that much...If only I used full strength, this could be over already.'

"Damn it, there he is again." One of Shinkyo's players cursed.

"What's going on with those passes?"

"Don't let your guard down until it's over!" Hyuga shouted. "Let's get them!"

"No! I don't want to lose!" Dad declared. He then leaped into the air in an attempt to shoot.

"You said you were disappointed in the Generation of Miracles, but you overestimate yourself!" Kagami shouted at him as he jumped to block him.

"Compared to you, they're way stronger!" In that instant the red head was able to knock the ball out of the foreigner's hand before he could shoot making him shocked.

 ***BUZZ***

"Game over!" The referee shouted out.

"Alright!"

"We did it!"

The brunette sighed in relief. The pale blonde looked up and her eyes flicker over to the balcony. Yuuki then noticed a green haired male, narrowing her eyes she sighed and closed her eyes as the teams lined up.

"Sixty-seven to seventy-nine, Seirin!"

"Thank you!"

 **-x-**

As the redhead zipped up his bag, he then felt a presence beside him. Looking up he saw Dad from Shinkyo. Standing up he faced him and waited for him to speak.

"I lost." To his surprise he admitted defeat. "Please play hard for me in your next game."

"Huh? Uh, sure." Kagami said in slight confusion.

"I mean, you're an idiot! An idiot!" The foreigner started to say. His captain then grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him back to his team. "You moron, I won't lose next time!"

As the two left, Kagami got pissed off while Kuroko just stared at him dumbfounded, while his captain sweat dropped to his remark. The pale blonde girl sighed and walked over to Shinkyo's captain. "Yo."

Looking at her, he then narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

Yuuki giggled softly making the male blush a bit and extended her hand out. "We had a good match. Let's hope we could go against each other again some day."

Rubbing the back of his head he shook her head. "Yeah." Before the foreigner could say anything to the girl, Tanimura dragged him away.

"Let's meet again, Tani-chan~" She teased making him mumble something.

"In this way, Seirin High successfully made it through our first game of the preliminaries." The coach explain. "Our second game was against Jitsuzen High. With Kuroko-kun bench the whole game, we crushed them 118 to 51."

"Our third game was against Kinga High. Last year's top 16, they were a strong team with a good balance of offence and defence. But, surprisingly..." She looked at the score 71 to 92, Seirin. "This is going smoothly."

Riko smiled.'We've even managed to reserve Kuroko's strength. Also leaving Kachi-chan to relax since she said she won't be need in these games as they told me their strengths were that high.'

The coach turned over to look at the teal haired boy who was bouncing his legs. "Kuroko-kun..."

"It's nothing. I'm just feeling restless."

'He must really want to play. Though...Kachi-chan hasn't complain at all. Mostly lazily tells me if there that strong or not..' Riko sighed as the two players. "Our fourth game..."

As Seirin's team warmed up and waited for the other team to arrive, Yuuki was hastily throwing the ball to the hoop as it went it. Feeling her captain's gaze she sighed and ran up to the hoop and did a lay up before walking over to the duo.

"It's the fourth round. We might actually have a tough game for once." A voice called out as the door opened.

Looking over the team Seirin was against walked through the entrance.

"We're against Seirin today."

"This should be got destroyed in the championship league last year."

"They're nothing but a new school that made it through with sheer luck."

Kagami stood up and stared at the other team as they made their way into the gym. He then remember that those were the guys from the time they beat Kaijo's team in a practice game. "It's those guys from the other day."

"We'll destroy them this..." The male then bumped into someone.

"So, we meet again." The redhead said.

"Hello." Kuroko said spinning the ball on his finger.

"Yo." The blonde mistress smirked.

The team gasped at the sight of the trio and were shocked. "Th-they're going to destroy us."

"Coach!" The blonde ran over to the brunette. "Is it alright if I play in this game for today?" She asked with twinkle in her eyes.

"...was against Meijo Academy." The brunette stared at the other team who was trembling in fear. 'For some reason our opponents were terrified the whole time, and we destroyed them 108 to 41' Riko sweat dropped and sighed.

"We're doing well."

"At this rate, maybe we'll easily make it through the preliminaries all the way to the championship league."

"How naive." One of the second years stated.

"It must be nice being so young and carefree."

The captain sighed. "For the last ten years, the same three schools have moved on to the championship league from Tokyo. King of the East, Shutoku. King of the West, Senshinkan. King of the North, Seiho. They're evenly matched, so the top team changes every year, but they never let anyone else get better than fourth place." Hyuga explained.

"They're the three immobile kings of Tokyo. After our fifth match are the semifinals, then the finals. In the finals, we'll most likely come up against..." He paused for moment before continuing. "The king of East, Shutoku, that acquired Midorima Shintaro of the Generation of Miracles."

"But you guys made it to the championship league last year, didn't you?"

There was a moment of silence as the second years stared at the first years. "Yeah, but we didn't stand a chance."

'Our seniors definitely aren't weak, but...' The redhead looked down. "The three kings."

"Look. They're here."

Seirin's team looked over to the entrance. "Looks like they came."

"It's better to see something for yourself than hear about it." The brunette said. She then stood up, "First years, prepare yourselves. You're going to see something amazing today. They're supposed to be even more amazing this year."

The two other girls looked up to see Shutoku. They then stared straight at the team watching their every movement, as they were scanning them the teal haired boy looked over at the blonde girl and looked back to see his former teammate.

"One of the three kings of Tokyo, Shutoku High."

* * *

"Do you think we should tell her?"

"Are you kidding me?! We can't...it's just for the best."

"Rin, she's going to find out sooner or later. We can't hide it from her forever."

"Ikeda Raikou, we'll tell her when the time is right." The purple headed girl said through the phone.

"This is Hotaru we're talking about! She deserves to know." He huffed leaning on a wall in the hospital room staring at his friend sleeping.

There was a moment of silence before Rin broke it speaking in a low voice, "Has he woken up yet...?"

"He has for a few minutes, but fell straight to sleep. Doctor says he'll be fine as long as he takes a rest."

"Whatever. We can't tell her now or else it affect our games in the future."

"Rin..."

* * *

 ** _"...For we only have this moment, before we miss it."_**

 ** _Preview Chapter 14:_** _Two kings_

 _"Amazing! He's made every shot!"_

 _"Is this the true strength of the Generation of Miracle's number one shooter?"_

 _Yuuki grinned widely and gripped the railing. "Interesting...I seriously can't wait to play. You're going down, Midorima Shintaro."_


	15. Chapter 14: Two Kings

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14:**_ _Two kings_

 ** _"When one goes against another..."_**

"Shutoku! Shutoku! Shutoku! Shutoku!"

Kagami took his towel off and stood up. "I'm gonna go say hi."

"Sure." The captain replied. He then realized what he asked and stood up. "Hey!"

Walking over to the green haired male, he then stood in front of him. "Hey. You're Midorima Shintaro, aren't you?"

"Yes, but who are you?" Midorima asked, already knowing who he is.

The raven haired boy chuckled behind him. 'You know who he is. Why are you being so proud?'

The red head then lifted his left hand. Looking down at his hand he stared at it in confusion. "You want to shake hands?" The male smirked as the green haired player sighed. He then took the stuffed bear into his right hand and lifted his left.

To his surprise, Kagami took his left hand and a marker and wrote his name on his hand. "You look like the kind of guy who'd claim he doesn't remember me if I introduced myself normally. I want the guy who I'm about to get revenge on for my seniors to remember me."

Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Revenge? You're rather reckless, aren't you?"

"You're from Seirin, aren't you? Haven't your seniors told you anything? Last year, the three kings destroyed Seirin when they tripled their score." Takao said.

"Say what you want, but the difference in strength is absolute." The green head started. "Even if we meet again in the championship, history will only repeat itself."

 ***TUD***

Suddenly, Kagami ended up sitting on the floor. "Bakagami, you really are a pest sometimes." Looking up he glared at the pale blonde girl.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Yuuki ignored him and step in front of the shooter. Staring directly into his eyes, she narrowed hers. The purple headed manager walked up beside her friends and looked at the male.

Rin then gasped and the two of the pointed at him. "Mommy." The both said in sync earning snickers from their team, plus Takao.

"Who might you be?" Midorima asked with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Ah, right. You don't remember me since we only met once. But.." The girl smirked. "You're going to have to find out yourself. As for _'history will only repeat itself'_ -"

Kuroko then showed up beside Kagami. "You can only speculate based on the past. You won't know what will really happen until you play, Midorima-kun." The two girls nodded.

"Kuroko, I don't like you. I can't tell what you're thinking, especially from your eyes. There is plenty I would like to say to you, but telling you now would be meaningless. Join us in the finals first." The green haired player said.

"You've got a mouth on you. You're one of those, aren't you?" Takao asked as he walked over to the teal haired phantom and put his arm over his shoulder.

"You went to school with Shin-chan, right? Don't let it bother you. He's just a tsundere. He's actually really interested in you. He even went to see you first preliminary game."

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "You shouldn't make up so many stories, Takao."

"How long are you going to keep talking? Get ready!" One of the Shutoku members shouted out to the two of them.

"Okay." The raven haired boy said. He then turned to look at the blonde girl. "You're really pretty you know? Be-"

"Takao, let's go." The tsundere player dragged his friend away as the blonde girl smile sheepishly.

The brunette coach smiled. "Looks like Kuroko-kun really gave them an earful."

"Who cares? He didn't say anything we weren't thinking."

The green haired male looked over his shoulder to the phantom. "Kuroko, I will show you just how naive you thinking is."

"Kachi-san, I'm surprise that you even remember him. You two only met once and never spoke to each other before..." The teal haired boy said turning his attention to the blonde girl.

"Well, who knows? I kinda just recognize him since he always carries a ridiculous 'lucky item' and whatnot." The girl shrugged.

 **-x-**

"You want to start? Didn't you say you didn't want to play because your fortune was bad?" The captain asked.

"I bet you're excited after meeting an old friend."

Midorima looked over his shoulder. "I've had enough of your wild speculations. I just wanted to test my shooting."

"Sure, but don't forget the coach is only willing to let you get away with what you want three times a day. Two more times, and I'll be pissed." The tsundere player backed away and shrank from his captain and nodded.

"As long as you make your shots, I don't have a problem with it. Using your poor fortune as an excuse isn't worth shit."

The male then began un-tapping his fingers. "I cannot miss. Today's lucky item is a stuffed bear. I have compensated for my bad luck."

Seirin watched as Shutoku has the ball. As Takao made it passed two people he then jump and did a fake to pass to his captain who did a layup. "They're already 30 points ahead with four minutes remaining in the second quarter. I'm not surprised." The brunette said.

The redhead scoffed as one of his teammate sighed, "They're not doing anything that differently from us, but they make it look so easy. I wonder why?"

"Because they don't make mistakes. In basketball, the ball's always moving back and forth at high speeds. Without exception, strong schools always have a solid basics like passing, handling, and running." The captain explain.

"They make it look easy because their fundamentals are so solid. But those are only the fundamentals. Naturally, there's another reason. It's because.. they have an infallible scorer." Gesturing to Otsubo.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Shutoku's captain asked the players that fell onto the ground.

"What an amazing dunk!"

"Is he really a high schooler?"

"He's gotten even stronger." Riko said crossing her arms.

"We couldn't do anything about him last year." Hyuga stated.

"Otsubo on the inside and a normal outside was Shutoku's game until last year, but this year..."

"He's five our of five so far." Kagami said. "Looks like Midorima's playing well."

The teal haired player looked up at the red head. "Is that right?"

"I don't know. Shouldn't you know?" The redhead quickly said.

"No, guard the middle!" Kinka's captain shouted. "We can't help it if they have a little edge on the outside!"

"I don't know. I've never seen him miss before." Hearing that Kagami was a bit surprised as he looked back at him.

"A little edge. This is why you cannot win." As Midorima was passed the ball he then got into a shooting position. As he jump he threw the ball with a high arc.

'Seriously? What's with the high arc?' Hyuga thought as he looked up at the ball. 'Most people won't have any sense of distance shooting like that.'

"Let's head back Takao. We're on defence." The tsundere player said as he walked back.

The raven haired boy ran over to his side. "If you miss, I'll get yelled at, too."

"Don't be stupid, Takao. I follow fate. I do everything I can. That is why I never miss my shots." With that the ball came down above the hoop.

 ***SWOOSH***

As Kuroko looked at the ball as it went it he then finished off what he wanted to say. "As long as Midorima doesn't lose his form, he makes 100% of his shots."

The whole team looked at the teal haired phantom. "Seriously? That's just not fair."

"He's heading back to defend before he even makes his shot. He's impossible to counter."

"The time until he actually makes his shot is abnormally long. It really gets you mentally." The coach said as Seirin watches the green haired male make his shots.

'He really is amazing, but why am I getting a bad feeling about this? Could Midorima be hiding something even more ridiculous?' Hyuga asked himself.

"Amazing! He's made every shot!"

"Is this the true strength of the Generation of Miracle's number one shooter?"

Yuuki grinned widely and gripped the railing. "Interesting...I seriously can't wait to play. You're going down, Midorima Shintaro." The blonde muttered under her breath.'Though...I already know a way to beat your perfect shot.'

"They destroyed them! This year, Shutoku is...So strong!"

"Shutoku! Shutoku! Shutoku!"

'Their outside isn't a weakness at all. They've got an even more dangerous scorer out there. This almost makes last year's performance cute.' The coach sweat dropped. Midorima walked back and glanced up. Noticing the team, he stopped and looked at Seirin, mostly the trio.

"Okay, let's go home." Hyuga said as he opens the door.

"Don't!" The coach yelled as she pushed all the second years out the door. "We've got another game today! Are you stupid? Are you?"

"I was kidding. The mood just seemed really gloomy." The captain said rubbing the back of his head.

"Everyone check the tournament bracket."

"Huh? We have another game? Seriously?" Kagami asked making an odd face.

The team looked up at the redhead in disbelief. "Kagami..."

"You really are stupid, Kagami! Check the bracket!" She held up the paper. "We played two games on the day of our fourth game and the last! Our faith game starts at 5 pm!"

"Two games in one day is too much."

"Yeah. Even if we get a break, we're still tired."

"The semifinals and finals are both in one day? Does that mean we're playing a game before we play Shutoku?" He then looked at the paper and noticed something. "Coach, the three kings are Shutoku and..."

"Yeah. Seiho and Senshinkan."

He then turned the paper for her to look at. "Isn't this..."

She looked at the paper. "On the last day, our semifinals opponent will most likely be Seiko. We'll play Shutoku in the finals. We're playing against two of the kings in a row."

"That's impossible."

"Good schools have strong players, and a lot of them. Our guys will all need to be benched."

Kagami chuckled. "Two games in a day, and both of our opponents are strong. I couldn't ask for more." He looked at Yuuki and she nodded grinning.

"But this is too much."

"Who are you trying to impress? Right, Kuroko?"

The phantom player scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Sorry. I'm actually excited, too."

"What? Did you get Kagami germs, too?"

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled at Furihata.

"I hope not." Kuroko replied.

Kagami turned back to look at the teal haired boy." They way you denied that pisses me off."

"But don't difficult situations light a fire in you?" He asked as the team's faces lit up. As for Kagami and Yuuki chuckled.

"Alright! I'm on fire! I'm gonna go practice!"

"Don't You should rest!" Riko scold. "You unbelievable basketball head! You idiot, Kagami!"

* * *

It was a brand new day, and the duo were eating in their class since it was lunch time. Peeking at the amount of food on the desk in front of him he then sighed, "You're eating more than usual."

Glancing over his shoulder the redhead looked down at the food the phantom was eating. "I'm surprise that's enough food for you. We'd played two games yesterday. I'm so hungry." He then took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Well, not much people have a huge appetite like you, Kagami-kun." A voice called out. Glancing back, he looked at the familiar purple head.

"I'm sore at least."

"What does that mean?" Kagami asked as Rin tilted her head.

The redhead sighed and stretched his back. "I guess I am, too."

"Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun!" A voice called out from the doorway. Turning their attention their, they saw the coach and blonde player carrying some boxes. "Prefect. Come with me."

The two girls made the duo carry the boxes for them as the purple haired girl left to do an assignment she got left from the teacher. The redhead glances at the coach as he carried two boxes. "But we're sore. What are you, an ogre?"

"You want to make a maiden carry those boxes?" The brunette said as she held her hands behind her back. "That's your job, boys."

"I don't see any maidens anywhere, besides Yuuki." Earning a punch from the side as the blonde girl chuckled slightly. "What is this anyways?" He asked motioning the boxes.

"They're DVDs of this year's and last year's games from the club room. They're for scouting, and the club room is so small." Riko started. "We're going to be playing two games in a row against the kings in the semifinals. There's no such thing as over analyzing."

"On the contrary. You don't want to get to work up about it, at least notice every detail and figure out a plan at least."

* * *

"DVD?"

"Yeah, of Seiho. We're the only first year regulars, and we don't know anything."

"I'm not interested."

"Just because Kuroko and Kagami aren't on it, don't be like that." Takao stated then lifted the DVD in his face. "These are the guys to beat in the finals. Besides, we're off today. It's not like you have anything better to do."

"No..." Midorima started.

The raven haired teen interrupted him before he could continue. "It's decided, then."

"Hey." The tsundere player sweat dropped.

* * *

"I forgot my towel." The redhead says as he walks in the locker room and approaches his locker. He opens the locker and grabs his towel before closing it shut. Just for a moment he then noticed a certain teal haired boy from the corner of his eyes. He suddenly jumped and turned to the phantom. "What are you doing? When did you get here?"

"I forgot something. You're the one who came in after me."

"You should've said something! You scared me!" Kagami shouted at him. 'If I'm not paying attention, I don't notice him at all. I haven't experienced that in a while.'

Then, the redhead felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he was met by a sudden high pitched scream. "KYAAAAAA!"

Jumping, Kagami took a step back and bumped into the locker before tumbling to the ground and started hyperventilate. Then, he heard muffled giggles coming from above him. Looking up he was shock as he saw the girl burst out into laughter hugging her stomach and leaning on the lockers. "Y-your face.."

"Y-YOU! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" He basically screamed.

"Look at that." Kuroko butted it, pointing over at the chair. "The coach must have forgotten it." Looking over the two saw a DVD on the chair that says _'Seiho vs Kitawada Preliminaries Game 5.'_

 **-x- (At the same time)**

"I see. I can see why they are considered one of the kings." The green haired male said as he continued watching the video. "Their defence is especially strong. However..."

"Their movements are kind of weird." The red head stated. "I mean..." He watched their movements closely. 'Their rhythm is different. What is this feeling?'

"I forgot to mention it, but this school holds a special practices." Takao started. "I don't know how they do it, but their mobility is exceptional. They run the best defence in Tokyo."

The pale blonde girl replayed the video a couple of seconds back. "This bald guy's defence is especially tough."

"I know him." Kuroko mentioned. The two looked over to the phantom. "I played against him in middle school. We had only just started, but he stopped Kise-kun." He finished off as Kagami gave him a shocked look.

* * *

 _"Twenty-four seconds over time!"_

 _"What?" The blonde male sweat dropped._

 _"Kise, you keep the ball too long, you idiot!" A tanned player yelled at him._

 _"Sorry!"_

 _"Kise-chin, give me a break." A tall purple head sighed._

 _The green haired teammate pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "This is why you aren't any good."_

 _"Kise-kun, Please pass the ball."_

 _"Kurokocchi, even you're mad?" Kise made a weird face as he glanced back at the teal haired player._

 _"Kise, you're the only one 20 points under your norm." Their captain said to the blonde._

 _Kise stiffened and looked at his captain. "Sorry, but Kurokocchi..."_

 _"Kuroko's different."_

 _The blonde male's sheepishly smile disappeared and turned over to the bald player. "What's your name? Because of you, I'm the only one getting yelled at today."_

 _"Tsugawa Tomoki." He replied. "They're yelling at you, huh?" A smirk appeared on his face. "That's great. I love seeing people get upset."_

 _"Who is this guy." Kise sweat dropped once again. "Will someone change marks with me?_

* * *

"To be honest, I do not particularly wish to go against him."

"But you're the only one who can take him." The raven male looked over to his tsundere friend, "Their defence is good on a national level. They might even be able to stop you." He looked back at the video. "It's over. Seirin won't be able to overcome this wall."

"Sorry, but we're gonna have to play these guys in the finals. Keep that in mind." He added.

"I know."

* * *

 _ **"...The least you can do is listen for once."**_

 _ **Preview Chapter 15:**_ _Seiho vs Seirin_

 _"Whoa, seriously?"_

 _Kagami began to get frustrated as the bald player was on him. 'Bastard. This guy's defence is at least as good as Kise's.'_

 _"What intense pressure! Who is that guy?"_


	16. Chapter 15: Seiho vs Seirin

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15:**_ _Seiho vs Seirin_

 ** _"When you're looking for an answer..."_**

The basketball team were sitting down in a classroom watching one of the video's of their opponent's game.

"We already knew it would be, but this is going to be though."

"Sorry, but I feel like crying again."

"Frankly, we'd lose nine times out of ten against Seiho and Shutoku." The brunette said as the corners of her lips twitched upwards. "We just have to bring that one win to our games"

"Hey listen." Hyuga said enough for his teammates to hear. "I wouldn't go so far as to call it a strategy, but I have an idea."

As the teams warm up before their match, Kagami runs up towards the hoop and makes a dunk. He glances over to the Shutoku players and makes eye contact with a certain green haired tsundere.

"You're staring down the wrong guy, idiot." His captain stated turning his head the other direction. "No matter how hard you stare, if we lose this next game you'll look like an idiot."

Rubbing the back of his neck he turned and looked at Hyuga, "I was just looking a him. I'm focused on our next game." They then looked over to their opponent, Seiho. 'Who are these guys? They seem good, but they're completely different from Shutoku.'

"Seiho seems more normal than I expected." Furihata stated. "They don't have any really big guys."

"I suppose they are small for a national class team. Their biggest player is their captain, Iwamura-kun." The coach said.

"Is he about as tall as Mitobe-senpai? He's pretty wide!"

"He's so thick! He seems really powerful!"

"Then there's their play maker, Kasuga-kun." Looking at the medium blonde male. "Those two third-years are the core of the team."

The redhead clicked his tongue and was about to walk away till a voice stopped him. "You're Kagami-kun, aren't you?" Glancing behind him he looked at the bald player. "Your hair's so red! Scary!"

"What?"

"Captain, this is the guy, right?" The bald male turned and waved at his captain as he shouted. "Seirin's really weak, but they have one strong guy!"

"You've done it now, you little shit." Riko muttered angrily as a tick mark appeared on her forehead and started twitching.

The pale blonde glared at the player as he got smacked on the back of his head by his captain. "Serves him right." She muttered and walked away.

"Quit messing around, you idiot." Iwamura grabbed his head and made him bow. "Sorry about that. This guy can't read situations, so he just says what he's thinking."

"You don't need to apologize. We're going to win." Hyuga said. "If you look down on us like you did last year, you'll end up in tears."

"That won't happen." He declared. "Besides, we weren't looking down on you. You were just weak. That's all."

A tick mark appeared on Yuuki's forehead as she grabbed hold of a ball and threw it at their direction surprising them. "Weak my ass. Learn defeat."

"Oi, Yuuki calm down." The readhead panicked a bit and thought for a moment. "Uh, I'll buy you your favourite food..?"

The girl sighed and walked over to them and looked at Seiho's captain. "Sorry, it's just that your words irritate me. Plus, baldy here." She mumbled the last parts.

"Can't blame you."

"What? Captain, you're not mincing words either."

"You idiot, I just don't sugar-coat my words."

* * *

"What are you looking at?"

"A recording of this morning's Oha Asa." The blonde male replied looking at his phone. "It's their morning horoscope. When this thing's good, Midorimacchi's good." He explained to his captain.

"Ah. The guy from Teiko. What's his sign?"

"Cancer. Kurokocchi's an Aquarius."

"I didn't ask." Kasamatsu said.

 **"First place goes to Cancer. Congratulations! You'll have no complaints today. Last place goes to Aquarius. Play it quiet today."**

"Uh oh..." Kise stopped as he was about to take a step.

Noticing his action his captain stopped behind him. "What?"

"This is terrible."

* * *

 **Seiho's Changing room**

"What was your impression of them, Kasuga?"

"The upperclassmen seem to have gotten stronger. We should probably keep an eye on that first-year, Kagami."

"Since you're both first-years, Tsugawa, you'll take Kagami." Iwamura said. "You should be able to shut down anyone."

The player stood up energetically, "Alright! This is starting to get fun!"

"There is it. The Tsugawa smile."

"You're the only guy in the world who smiles while playing defence." He added. "Though..." The team looked at their captain. "That one girl. She's a player right?"

Kasuga thought for a moment, "Ah, her. She's Seirin's princess. I heard she's from a wealthy family which is famous for their sports or something like that."

"Eh?! That girl's a player?"

"Hmm..." The captain thought for a moment. "Keep an eye out on her, she seems to be decent. The way she threw that ball was pretty powerful even though she was only standing straight." The team nodded.

* * *

 **Seirin's Changing room**

The whole team stood or sat down in silence, not daring to speak a word. Looking at the team the brunette stood quietly. 'Everyone's a little tense.' The coach then clapped her hands to gain their attentions. "You're all a little too uptight. I thought of a reward to cheer you up."

The two girls that were either side of the coach looked at her as she continued. She then turned trying to make herself look cute, "If you win the next game, I'll give each of you a kiss on the cheek." She then winked seductively and gave a small giggle. "What do you say?"

"What did she laugh?" Izuki asked sweat dropping at their reward.

"You can't be serious."

The pale girl was sitting quietly as she watched the poor brunette fall to her knees disappointed. The captain turned to his team and yelled at them, "You idiots, pretend to be happy if you have to!"

Yuuki gave a small laugh, "You need to do way better than that, Riko-senpai." She then stood up and gave a shiny aura while giving them her angelic smile which she earned some blushes. "Please win the next game guys. I'll be cheering you on."

"Uwah!" Some of the guys said. "Kawaii~"

Riko laughed a bit and turned to them with teary eyes. "Shut up and get it together, you idiots! Don't you want to pay them back for last year? It's got to be quite a lot with a year's worth of interest!" She yelled at them.

"Sorry, sorry. We know." The coach sniffed a bit wiping the tears in the corner of her eyes. Hyuga looked at the team, "Alright. Before we start, I'll tell you again. I'm sure you'll feel it as soon as the game starts, but first years, prepare yourselves for the worst."

"I prepare myself for the best..." Rin mutter as her blonde friend sighed.

"Seiho is strong. After last year's massive defeat, we hated basketball so much we nearly quit." Most of the first-year's faces drop as they heard this. "Don't be so gloomy. We got over it. We're better now. If anything, we're happy. This won't be the same as last year. I'm confident we've become strong enough to be sure of that." He smiled.

"Now we just have to win. Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

Kuroko stared at his captain as everyone prepared to head out. Exiting the change room, Kagami and Yuuki noticed the teal haired player standing in front of the change room door. Turning around the red head tilted his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Kagami-kun, Kachi-san. Have you ever hated basketball?"

"What?" The both said turning around facing him. The two of them looked at each other then back to the phantom. "No, I haven't."

Yuuki bit her lip. 'Hated basketball...I haven't, but almost did. Well...maybe. But, I do have to th-'

"I have." Earning a slight surprise face from the two. "I believe my reason was different, but I know the feeling. They're cheerful now, but hating something you love is a painful feeling." Hearing this Yuuki's eyes soften and darted down towards the ground.

"When I spoke with Midorima-kun, I told him the past and future aren't the same, but they're not completely separate." Kuroko stared out into the distance and continued. "I think this game is important for our seniors to get over the past. So..."

The team's starters lined up in front of each other at the match began to start. "Let the first A Block semifinals match between Seirin High and Seiho High begin."

* * *

"You took so long buying a drink, the game's already started." The blonde male complained as he earned a small punch from behind. Walking in he looked down at the court. "Huh?"

The both of them looked at the score, 0 to 12, Seiho's favour so far. "What?"

"Whoa, seriously?"

Kagami began to get frustrated as the bald player was on him. 'Bastard. This guy's defence is at least as good as Kise's.'

"What intense pressure! Who is that guy?"

Tsugawa chuckled, as Izuki ran over to him. "Kagami, you're holding the ball too long. Pass it!" The redhead passed the ball to his senpai and screen the blonde player that was on him.

Seirin's point guard ran over to the hoop and was about to do a layup. Suddenly, just as Izuki thought he got it the ball was knocked out of his hands by Seiho's captain. 'I thought I was wide open. He appeared out of nowhere.'

"How naive. Your offence will never crush our defence at that level."

'Their defence is so tight. This is tough. I wouldn't expect any less from a top Tokyo team.' Hyuga thought as he ran after the ball.

"Seirin still hasn't scored."

"Amazing!"

The blonde model sweat dropped. "What are they doing?"

"I thought so when we played them, but Seirin's a slow starter." Kasamatsu stated. "Kagami's usually the one to put his foot on the gas, but without that, they can't hit their stride."

"Tsugawa, it's fine if you're excited, but don't wear yourself out before the second half." One of Seiho's players said.

"I'm fine!" He shouted back. "They're not as good as I thought, so this should be easy!"

"What did you say?" Kagami said angrily and bumped into him as he was about to pass him.

The whistle blew making them stop. "Charging! White 10!"

"Just how easily does that idiot get angry?"

"Kagami, calm down!"

Light pink eyes flickered back and forth between Seiho's members as she scanned each and every one of them. The purple haired manager sighed, "Kagami-kun gets to easily provoked."

"Kagami-kun, you already have two fouls." Kuroko said. "Get five and you're out."

"I know. Somehow their movements are impossible to play against."

The coach noticed how Kuroko couldn't make a pass to anyone and bit her lip.

"Seiho's defence is man-to-man, but this is no ordinary man-to-man. They're creating pressure by staying right on their guys the whole time." Kaijo's captain explain. "You can't break away from them easily. No matter how good you are at passing, if no one's free, you're playing at half power."

"Their defence is strong, but they'll never last until the end of the game playing like that." Kise stated.

Kasamatsu smiled. "But they do, because..."

"Seiho uses old martial arts techniques." Riko explained to the players.

"Old martial arts? You mean this kind of thing?" Kagami asked as he did some of hand motion and made a sound like you're sneezing.

The coach sighed, "That's not old martial arts. To be precise, they incorporate movements from old martial arts. One of the techniques they use is called 'namba running.' Usually your arms and legs move in opposite directions when you run, but when namba running your arms and legs move together."

"Apparently, by avoiding twisting, you reduce the strain on your body and the energy you spend." Kasamatsu said.

"You know a lot about this." Kise turned to look at his senpai.

"They're an unusual team. They've been interviewed by Basketball Monthly, too."

'I see. That's how they do it. Tsugawa's defence is even stronger than last year.' The blonde model thought as he narrowed his eyes. 'However... They won't take this sitting down for long.'

"In addition to namba running, they use all sorts of martial arts techniques for effortless strength, moving quickly without missing a beat, and other basic movements." Riko added. "That's how Seiho moves."

The redhead blinked and thought for a moment. 'Old martial arts moves. That must be what I was feeling.'

"But, it's not like they can fly or disappear. They're high schoolers, just like you. They'll fall for fakes, and they'll lose their balance if you catch them off guard. They're playing the same basketball you are." Rin said. "If you play like you always do, it'll work. This isn't over yet."

Yuuki smirked and closed her eyes. "50% chance of winning on either team. 25% chance that we'll lose...45% I can get pass them easily for a minute or so." She said loud enough for her teammates to hear. As the brunette turned to her, the blonde girl looked up. "Send me in."

Nodding, Yuuki took off her shit that was overtop of her uniform. Cracking her neck as her teammates stared at her. "Seems like you got something up your sleeve."

"It'll take some time. So, I'm not going to do it right away."

The team nodded at the pale blonde girl. Mitobe walked over to her and patted her head. She looked up and gave him an assuring smile, "Don't worry, it'll be a succeed."

Rin looked over to her and huffed. 'There goes that motto again. As a Kachiyama, things will always be a succeed.'

As the whistle blew, the players made their way onto the court. Kagami walked up to their point guard. "Izuki-senpai."

"Huh?"

"Could you pass me the ball? Let me go against Tsugawa again." He said, earning a small smile from the raven haired male and blonde girl.

"Do you have a plan?"

"No, but he's only human, too, right? I just have to be faster than him." The redhead looked over to the other team.

Yuuki shook her head, "I'll probably need two minutes, before I can do it."

"What are you saying? Are you sure it'll work?"

"Probably." Kuroko answered. "He does what he has to do." The blonde girl smiled and pinched his cheek before walking away.

"Should we leave this to him and Kachi-san, then?"

Kagami was passed the ball as the bald player came and was on him. Tsugawa noticed the red head's movement, "Oh, one-on-one?" He chuckled. "Bring it on!"

"I don't care about your martial arts or whatever. Basketball is basketball!" With that, Kagami went to the left before quickly faking and turning to the right quickly making his way passed the bald player and dashed over to the hoop surprising Seiho's members.

* * *

 _"I think this game is important for our seniors to get over the past. So..."_

* * *

Kagami remembered their conversation from earlier. 'I've never hated basketball, so I couldn't understand everything you said, but I definitely understood the last part!'

* * *

 _"So now that I think about it, I really want to win this game."_

* * *

The redhead made his way over to the hoop and jumped to make a dunk, scoring a point for Seirin.

"Did that really just happen?"

Kagami walked over to the blue haired phantom who was standing next to a certain blonde girl. "We _will_ win this game." He declared. The trio looked over to their teammates and saw how excited they were.

"All right!"

"This game's finally getting started." Kise smiled as he heard his senpai said that.

Kasuga ran over to the bald player. "That's the first time I've seen anyone get past you."

The player laughed, "The fun and the pain are just getting started."

* * *

 ** _"...Look for it inside your question."_**

 ** _Preview Chapter 16:_** _Never Give Up_

 _"But there's one thing bothering me." Kaijo's captain eyed the court as a certain redhead was sweating. "That's way too much sweat for the second quarter."_

 _Kagami huffed and wiped some sweat of his chin as a certain bald player watched him amused. A pair of light pink eyes eyed the players. 'Damn, I'm getting beat here.' Yuuki took the collar of her jersey and wiped her chin. 'I seriously want out...'_


	17. Chapter 16: Never Give Up

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16:**_ _Never Give Up_

 _"Onii-chan! I want to play too~"_

 _"Alright, alright~"_

 _"Have you practice, Yuuki-chan?"_

 _"Better go all out Yuuki-chan~"_

 _"Hai, hai! I practice a lot, and of course I'll go out!"_

 _A young blonde girl ran over to her brother as he grinned along with his friends. Yujima took the ball and looked over to his friends including his little sister. "Alright, baby Yuuki. You're going to be on my team." The girl nodded her head. "Alright, you better get ready guys. She's getting better every minute she trains."_

 _"Is that so?"_

 _"No way, we'll lose!"_

 _"Wait..Isn't that unfair with you two on the same team?"_

 _"Seriously, dude?!"_

 _The blonde girl chuckled and bumped the ball out of her brother's hand and dashed over to the hoop and stopped at the three pointer. As everyone just stared at her, she jumped and effortlessly made the shot. She then looked at them and pointed. "If your going to keep arguing I'm gonna win, ya know?!"_

 _They all smiled brightly at her and got the ball and into their position. Yuuki alway was cheerful as she played with them going full out. They would always encourage her when she gets frustrated and cheers her up when she's down. Her brother and them help her train in basketball and it made it her favourite._

 _"Don't forget Yuuki-chan. Always play your heart out and never give up!"_

* * *

A ghost smile appeared on the pale blonde girl's face as she remembered the first ever time she play against her brother's friends and what they said to her. 'I wonder how they are...Maybe...we can play together again..? Never give up...'

The purple haired manager noticed something in Yuuki's eyes, she hummed and gave a sly smile as they began the game again.

Seiho had the ball and were now passing it to each other.'Their passing is ridiculous! They're so quick to pass the ball again after they get it!' The redhead got frustrated.

"Mitobe, he's gone!" Hyuga shouted out as Iwamura ran towards the hoop with the ball. As the said player was blocked by Seirin's centre, he passed the ball to the bald male.

Tsugawa jumped up to do a layup but the ball got knocked out of his hands by Kagami, which caused the red head to get another foul. The referee blew the whistle. "Foul! White 10!"

Surprised to hear this Seirin's captain looked back at the red head. 'Oi, oi. Isn't that his third one already?'

'Damn it! It's not that they're fast, they just don't use many movements! It's like they're passing the ball without ever catching it.' Kagami stared at the bald player glaring. 'Is this another one of their martial arts techniques?'

A certain pale blonde player clicked her tongue. She walked over to the tall redhead and smacked his head. "Stop getting fouls, aho. You already have three, make another one and I'll beat the crap out of you." She crossed her arms and huffed at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I kno-" He was cut of sensing a pain on his foot. "Ittai! What was that for?! You know you have this odd strength for a girl like you..." He trailed off and shrugged and stepped away from the petite girl who was giving him a creepy cold gaze.

"I thought Seirin's engine was finally running when Kagamicchi scored, but they haven't managed to take another step." Kise said putting his elbow on his knee and leaned his chin on the back of his hand.

"You can't call yourself a king just for playing good defence. Their offence is exceptional, too." Kasamatsu voiced. "Seiho may not have prodigal scorers like you or Kagami, but they're a different type of team. They incorporate old martial arts into their offence, too. Seiho isn't a team of prodigies. They're a team of experts."

"There are some experts..." The blonde's senpai glanced back at him, "...on Seirin, too." Kise glanced over to a certain teal haired boy before looking over to the two girls.

Tsugawa was walking before he ran into someone. Looking down he saw a certain player who looked at him. "Sorry."

"You!" The bald player jumped back. "Who are you? Have you been playing this game?"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I have been."

'You're kidding?! You've got so little presence!' Kagami interjected along with Hyuga. 'He's played him before, but doesn't remember him! And he just told him his name!'

"You're a first-year too? Hey, did you know? Last year, our team was ahead of yours by 20 points in the first quarter." Making Seirin grim. "That's why I want to make it 30. Well, don't let it get you down!" With that the bald player walked away.

"Fine." Which made Tsugawa stop and turn to look at Kuroko. "I will make sure I am not disappointed."

"Hmm. Ah, do you mind passing me the ball, Izuki-senpai?"

* * *

"They've been right on them all game."

"They can barely pass like that."

Izuki randomly passed the ball. Kasuga turned back. 'A random pass like that will never...' A certain teal haired phantom ran towards the ball and passed it towards Yuuki who caught it and turned to the hoop and jump to throw it in.

"What was that pass?"

"It came back like a boomerang."

"No, it didn't."

"It came back because someone tapped it."

"Someone? Who?"

"Who knows?"

"Looks like the iron wall of Seiho's defence has never seen a pass from inside their wall before." A certain blonde male said.

Seiho has the ball and were passing it to each other. As Kasuga got the ball, he swiftly got passed Izuki and made it towards the hoop. Stopping he jumped up and threw the ball, but was surprised when a tall red head came up from behind and knocked the ball making the ball hit the rim.

Seirin's point guard got the ball and passed it towards the pale blonde girl. Catching the ball, she then did her signature move Navigated Lag. Swiftly moving around the players she got towards the three pointer line and shot the ball as it went it.

The game went on as Seirin was catching up to Seiho. The bald player got the ball but only for it to be knocked out of his hands by Kuroko. The redhead, Kagami took the ball and quickly passed it towards his captain who then made a three pointer.

 ***BUZZ***

"First quarter over!"

"I heard this guy said something stupid again." Seiho's captain said holding up the bald player.

Hyuga shrugged a bit. "Yeah. Honestly, it brought back memories of last year's trauma."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. We got over it." The captain said assuring them.

Tsugawa sat down on the bench staring at the score. 19 to 19. "We're tied...Weird! I mean, this is impossible!" He shouted twitching. "We're not anywhere close to our goal!"

"Tsugawa! Don't get ahead of yourself. Keep your mouth shut." Iwamura said as the said boy sat down nervously. "If any of you have the same ideas as Tsugawa, remember this...They're strong. Make sure you don't think they're weaker than us!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't underestimate them." The coach said. "Iwamura, you understand. We're both high school teams. No one knows what will happen before the game's over. Don't leave any gaps. This game is just..."

"Getting started!" Both of the coaches said to their team.

Riko looked at the players. "Keep the formation as is! You're being lead by their passes too much, so keep your zone tighter. Also, Kagami," The brunette looked over to the redhead who looked at her pleasing. "you have a lot of fouls." He then frowned as she continued. "If you just try to match your opponents like a wuss, they'll control the flow of the game. Remember to play offensively!"

"Yeah!"

 ***BUZZ***

"Second quarter, begin."

As the game begun, Seiho's defence became tighter.

'Their defence... Tch, this is such a pain.' Yuuki thought. She glanced over to Kagami and saw he had the ball, smirking she noticed a phantom player making his way. 'I guess we can do it.'

'Seriously this guy...I can't get past him. But,' The redhead looked passed him and saw a certain someone making his way behind. Kagami passed the ball in-between the bald players leg and Kuroko passed the ball to Yuuki as her and Kagami ran, 'with the three of us...'

Yuuki got stopped by one of Seiho's player, she quickly passed it toward the teal haired player who then bounced the ball towards Kagami who went in for a dunk.

"What was that?"

"They pass three guys."

"They can _do_ that?" The bald player muttered before turning his attention to Kuroko. "Where did No. 11 come from?"

"They can make it past that defence?" Kasamatsu exhilarate.

Kise put his hand on the right side of his face. "They're more in tune with each other than they were before."

"But there's one thing bothering me." Kaijo's captain eyed the court as a certain redhead was sweating. "That's way too much sweat for the second quarter."

Kagami huffed and wiped some sweat of his chin as a certain bald player watched him amused. A pair of light pink eyes eyed the players. 'Damn, I'm getting beat here.' Yuuki took the collar of her jersey and wiped her chin. 'I seriously want out...'

"What are you laughing about?" Player 5 on Seiho caught Tsugawa off guard by putting his arm around his shoulders.

He waved his hands in front of him. "Oh, sorry!"

"I mean, it's fine." Kasuga said eyeing Kagami. "You're happy Kagami's over pacing himself, aren't you? Looks like your plan's working well."

Rin narrowed her eyes at Seiho's player number 5 and 10. 'He has weird tactics, I swear...'

"Not yet! He needs to suffer more!"

"Oh, you're quite the sadist."

"That pair's offence power is certainly impressive, but only one of them can score."

Pink lips turned into a ghost smirk as she kept a close eye on Tsugawa. 'Low profile equals forgetting me. I guess Kuro is rubbing off on me. Curse that phantom.' The pale blonde girl chuckled quietly.

Yuuki watched as the bald player faked being shoved.

"Kagami don't!" Seirin's captain shouted.

"Offensive foul! White 10!"

The pale blonde player growled and ran over to the redhead and kicked him. "Baka! I told you not to get another foul." She scowled before turning to the bald player who smiled at them amusingly. "You, I will destroy your happiness." Yuuki spat out making him grin widely. She grimace at the sight.

"That idiot! What is he doing?" Kise huffed in defeat and fell back into his seat and sank.

"He'll have to back down. With only one foul left, he'll be too scared to make any plays."

"You're next girly." Tsugawa said as the stood side by side facing the opposite direction. "I don't like hurting girls, but you're an enemy so I must make you suffer. You do seem strong. Why don't I take you on, how does that sound?" He smiled creepily.

Yuuki kept a blank face and walked away.

"Excuse me. I'd like to make a substitution." The brunette coach said.

"I'll be fine!" Kagami tried to assure the team. "I just have to make sure I don't get any more fouls, right? I can do it!"

Hyuga sighed. "Well, it works out. We were planning on subbing you and Kuroko out anyway."

"Me, too?" Kuroko asked surprised.

"We decided before the game started, you'd be playing in the first half."

"But why? Why would you do that?" The redhead asked.

"You're such an idiot, Taiga." All eyes went onto the petit blonde girl who showed no emotions on her face. "Look at you, four fouls. You're over pacing yourself and giving off way too much sweat, which is disgusting." She shrugged and stepped behind Izuki from all the eyes.

The captain huffed. "For one reason. In order to beat Midorima, we need you two. Oh and Yuuki-chan. But she's taking it easy since there's barely any sweat on her." Eyeing the girl who flinched at his intense stare.

"Even if we win this game, we'll need a strategy to beat Midorima in our next game against Shutoku. As we predicted, Shutoku is already conserving Midorima's strength. We can't win if you three are spent."

"But if we lose this game, we won't even have the chance-"

"We know it's a gamble. But if we can conserve the two of you, and as long as Yuuki-chan doesn't exhaust herself, we'll have a slim chance of beating Shutoku and going to the championship league."

"We'll beat Midorima even if we're tired, so let us-"

"Kagami-kun, let's do as they say." Kuroko interrupted as Yuuki rolled her eyes at the redhead. "I trust our seniors."

"Well, don't worry. We'll beat Seiho."

"Can I have out? I'm just-"

"Stop being lazy!"

"Seirin, member change."

"Man, I haven't played in forever." Tsuchida said as he stood next to Koganei.

"Let's show them what we can do, Tsucchi." The cat-like face said.

"If things start to go badly, I'll play!" Kagami said as he walked up to the two.

"What are you talking about? You've got four fouls." Koganei said as the two high-fived each other. "Leave this to us."

Seiho watched the member change. "Two?"

"They subbed out two of their first-years."

"Oh? They're both gone. It's a little disappointing, but whatever! There's still that girl though." The bald player smirked.

"Quit running your mouth, you braggart." Hyuga said in a eerily kind of voice and glared at Tsugawa. "I'm going to teach you how to talk to your seniors and girls, baldy."

The bald player eye started twitching as she shivered. Yuuki growled at the player and was about to lunge towards him but Izuki grabbed her by the waist before she could do so. She struggled wanting to tear the boy but sighed as she watched her captain give off a imitating aura.

"Go, go, Shutoku!"

"Hey, hey." A certain raven haired player on Shutoku said as he glanced over to Seirin's bench. "Seirin benched their first-year pair. Are they throwing the game?"

"No, they're doing just the opposite. They intend to win. Plus they still have that girl who's a first-year." The green haired player said as he eyed their court.

Hyuga had the ball and ran towards the hoop. Seiho's captain noticed this and ran over to help guard. As two of Seiho jumped up to block Hyuga's shot, Seirin's captain then passed the ball to Yuuki and dunked it quickly. 30 to 31, Seiho lead.

"Oi, I heard your conversation." Iwamura said as Seirin's players turn to look at him. "You think you can beat Shutoku? You underestimate us."

"and you're overestimating us. What..." The pale blonde player spat out by accident and hid behind the point guard and Koganei.

"Oh, that was just talk."

"Talk?"

"This is our revenge game. We can't brag about it if we win on the backs of our first-years. Ultimately, This is just the seniors' will." Hyuga declared.

"Um...I ain't a senior, senpai." Yuuki muttered.

"Seniors? You're just a year older than me." The bald player laughed only to be whacked on the head by his captain.

"Seriously, shut up!"

"I accept your challenge. Bring it on!"

"We won't hold back."

"Let's go, Seiho!" Hyuga shouted at them.

 **-X-**

Seiho had the ball and one of them was about to shoot, but Hyuga stopped him from doing so. Koganei stole the ball and passed it to Izuki who passed it towards Yuuki.

The pale blonde player caught the ball and turned to jump. "Sorry Mitobe...I'm stealing you're move." She muttered to herself.

'This form...could she be...' Iwamura watched as Yuuki threw the ball into the hoop with her right hand. 'A hook shooter?! Mitobe, huh...This didn't happen last year. So that guy learned a new trick.'

Yuuki turned to look over at a certain raven haired centre. He gave a thumbs up at her as she lightly smiled and returned the thumbs up back at him.

"No problem. This is nothing!" Kasuga said as he ran with the ball.

'Oh no you don't!' Izuki thought to himself and caught up to him. Kasuga threw the ball into the air. 'He's trying to do a layup, from this far away? A scoop shot?' The point guard watched as the ball hit the backboard and went inside the hoop. 'I've never seen such a soft touch. If iwamura's a rigid player, that guy's flexible.'

"Ooh, they're going at it harder than I expected." Kise said surprised.

"This seems to be working a lot better. They formed a team around Kuroko, Kagami, and Kachi-san this spring. In other words, it's still developing." Kasamatsu explain. "Hyuga's outside shots and Mitobe's hook shots, which Kachi-san have learned from. They offence team revolving around those three they're playing right now is the other set up Seirin spent a year creating."

"They must have been practicing hard to win since last year's defeat. On other thing I noticed is this team's key player is the guy I matched up against the other day."

"It's not their captain?" The blonde male asked.

"Hyuga is their mental core. He leaves making plays up to the point guard. He most likely has another eye." His senpai said.

"An eye?" Kise asked confused.

"One! Let's be careful!" Izuki shouted holding a finger in the air. The point guard passed the ball to his right as his teammate caught it and another player running along as two players from Seiho tried to follow but ended up running into each other.

Yuuki chuckled. "Be careful, you're going to hurt yourself."

Hyuga passed the ball toward Izuki who did a layup as the ball went in.

"He made it!"

"Seirin's amazing!"

"They're holding their own against King Seiho!"

"Damn it, I was on his right side...but he used me as a screen." A player said on Seiho's as he rubbed his shoulder.

'Seriously? That happened so fast. You'd never notice unless you were watching from above.' Kasuga thought.

"Izuki-Kun can see it." Riko-senpai said. "He's got an eagle eye."

"Eagle eye?" Kagami repeated.

"He's not particularly athletic, but he can change his point of view instantaneously inside his head. Because he sees everything from all angles, he always sees the emoter court."

'Interesting...' The purple haired manager thought. 'An eagle eye to see around the court and pinpoint openings. Almost like Yuuki's bird's eye. Seeing everything from up top and locating where everything is and notice their next movement...'

"It'd be nice if you'd call that a nice shot." Izuki said as he skipped next to his captain.

"Do you want to be subbed out already?" Hyuga asked. "Go die." The captain then ran off ahead.

"Die?" The point guard repeated. "What?"

"It was a nice shot, Izuki-senpai." Yuuki patted him on the back and ran off ahead as well.

"Hyuga-kun and the other aren't good at everything, but they each have one special skill. They've been polishing them for a whole year."

"Can I be subbed out? I'm getting tired." Yuuki asked her captain.

"Hmm..." He glanced over to Mitobe who shrugged at him. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. If I noticed anything, I'll let Aida-senpai know." The pale blonde watched as her captain walked away from her. "Hy-Hyuga-senpai! That's so mean!"

"They really are amazing!" One of the first-years said.

"Do Koganei-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai have special skills, too?"

Yuuki caught the ball and was cut off guard as the bald player started to guard her. Growling she quickly dived to the left only to fake it to go to the right and pass the ball towards the cat-like face, Koganei.

"Huh? Uh, yeah." The coach hesitantly said. "koganei can shoot from all ranges! But his accuracy is only so-so!" The team watched as Koganei threw the ball and it bounces off the rim.

"Doesn't that make him pretty normal?"

"What are you doing?" Tsuchida shouted as he grabbed hold of the ball as Koganei missed, again.

"And Tsuchida-kun is good at rebounding!" The brunette said.

"Koganei!" He passed the ball to the cat-like face.

"I got it!" He caught the ball and jumped to shoot only for it to miss, once again.

"Enough already! How did you miss two free shots?" Tsuchida shouted as the players just hunched over defeated at the player who missed.

"That's even worst than me..." Yuuki muttered to herself. 'Not all shots are accurate so I do miss most of the time.'

'It's going out of bounds...' Seiho player said as he watched the ball about to go out of bounds, but got caught off guard as Koganei ran towards the ball and passed the ball back into the court and backed up and fell over his team's bench.

"Koganei are you alright?!"

"Or not!"

"His eyes are spinning!"

"Senpai, are you okay?"

"We might have to sub him out." The coach said.

"Let me play!" Kagami asked. "Please!"

"What are you talking about? You can't play." Hyuga said. "Have you forgotten why we're conserving your energy? We'll settle this. You just wait!"

"I can't just sit still!" The redhead shouted. "I want to help-"

Kagami got cut off as Kuroko smacked him in the face stopping him from speaking. "I agree, so the guy with four fouls should stay on the bench." He said bluntly.

"What'd you say, Kuroko?" Kagami grabbed the phantom's face with the palm of his hand.

"If you foul Tsugawa-kun again, you'll be thrown off the court."

"I won't!" He let go of Kuroko's face. "I've got to pay Tsugawa back for what he did!"

"Fine. I will beat Tsugawa-kun for you."

"What? What good will that do? There's no point if you beat him!" Kagami grabbed his face once again.

'Five more minutes, and a six point difference.' Hyuga glanced at the board. "Fine. As another first-year, take down Tsugawa, Kuroko. Yuuki-chan, you can switch out with Mitobe now."

"About time." She smiled at the raven haired male.

"Seirin, member change."

"It's just you? I wanted to play against Kagami." Tsugawa said stubbornly.

"Sorry. I may not be very strong, but he apparently has a grudge, so I'm here to pay it back." Kuroko plainly said, but with determine in his eyes. "By proxy."


	18. Chapter 17: Mother of the Zodiac's

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17:_** _Mother of the Zodiac's_

The game against Seiho ended up in Seirin's favor. Kagami was also benched at the last part of the game for committing four consecutive fouls. It took them the whole first quarter to adapt with the patterns of the Seiho members who actually used martial arts in their plays before they took control in the second half. Kuroko's misdirection also provided them a disadvantage.

Everyone was smiling with their victory. The Seirin members had smiles plastered all over their faces. However, Tomoki Tsugawa didn't look amused at all, especially that it's their loss.

"Why?! Seirin just formed last year! We practice way more than them! They didn't stand a chance last year! No matter how you see it, we're still stronger!" he cried. Losing really is frustrating. Especially for a King.

"Enough, Tsugawa." The captain of Seiho held his shoulder to at least calm him down.

"But…"

"The strong doesn't win. The victors are the strong ones. They were stronger than us, that's all."

Tsugawa gritted his teeth and shut his eyes before turning to Kuroko. "Tell me your name!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"I'll never forget that name. Ever."

"Thank you."

'What kind of answer is that?' Yuuki thought, her eyebrow was twitching as she let out a sigh. Kagami, who was standing beside her along with Kuroko, turned to where Midorima was playing. "Looks like they're done."

"113 to 38, Shutoku!"

"Thanks for the game!" the players of each team walked away, the losers sulking in disappointment. The player of Shutoku went back to their benches. Yuuki, Kagami and Kuroko stared at the team until their gaze landed on Midorima who was also glaring at them. Midorima can't help but smile at the challenge.

* * *

The time for the next game against another king was drawing near as minutes pass by. The members of Seirin were trying to rest to at least replenish some of the energy they had lost. The coach was busy massaging the players' legs while the others were eating and drinking. Kuroko then decided to go to the comfort room, Koganei tagging along.

The two entered the comfort room to see Takao Kazunari washing his hands. "Oh? Seirin? A freshman and a senior!"

"Good afternoon." Kuroko replied calmly.

"Can't wait to play against the trio. Especially Seirin's princess."

"We'll look forward to it."

"So, I hope for the best. Playing against a woman for the first time, you know. See yah!" Takao exited the room with his hands behind his head.

'He noticed Kuroko enter the room?' Koganei thought after seeing someone who was fully aware of Kuroko's presence.

* * *

 **Yuuki's POV**

"And it's Seirin High vs. Shūtoku High!" The announcer's voice echoed through the stadium as cheers erupted from the stand.

We stood around Riko, listening to her game start-up.

"Hyūga, you're the shooting guard. Mitobe, center; Kagami, power forward; Kachi-san and Kuroko, do whatever." I held back a laugh as everyone raised their eyebrows. "On Shūtoku's team, there's Midorima-kun, a former member of the Generation of Miracles. Watch out for him," Riko instructed. The five of us nodded our heads.

"Midorima-kun has gotten better. Once he gets the ball, his three-pointers are unstoppable since it always goes in. His arcs are incredibly high." Kuroko spoke up.

"What do you mean, Kuroko?" Hyūga demanded. Our attentions shifted towards the green-haired man wearing glasses on the opposite team.

"His shots never miss the basket." I caught a hint of admiration in Kuroko's simple statement.

"Daijōbu! We'll win if you put your minds to it," Riko exclaimed. "Unless you want to confess naked…" She chuckled maliciously. Everyone's face paled while I looked on curiously.

"Huh? Confess naked?" I asked, curiosity taking over.

Wait...She doesn't mean-

"That's right. If we don't win first overall, you have to confess to your love naked! You're included in this bunch." I could see an evil glint in her eyes. The boys began to think perverted thoughts, causing their faces to red while Koganei, Izuki and Tsuchida held the bridges of their noses.

"N-na-naked?!" I almost squeaked out. "B-but what if you don't have a crush?"

"As a young maiden, you must have had a crush or two, or even a boyfriend. You'll definitely have a crush, Yuuki-chan." I gulped loudly, my own face beginning to burn a light pink shade, almost like my hair. I shook my head and sighed. Whatever, liked that happen.

The buzzer sounded, making the five of us walk out onto the court while the others sat on the bench, cheering our names out.

"I'm definitely NOT confessing naked, so we better win today!" I growled out. The four boys turned around and winked at me, giving me a thumbs-up.

"I wouldn't mind if you confessed to me, Yuuki-chan," Kagami joked. I sent him scampering with a death glare.

"Go die, Bakagami!" I shouted.

* * *

"It's 89 – 94! Shūtoku's in the lead!" The non-stop chattering of the audience began to irritate me during our short break. A vein popped up on my temple.

"I hate it when they keep repeating what we already know…stupid people," I growled angrily.

"Yuuki-chan, calm down." Riko's hand was on top of my head as she grabbed a fistful of my hair thats in my usual ponytail.

I growled as I gave Riko a death glare. I tried to tug it back down in place, but she didn't release her grip. I knew that Mitobe would help me anytime I called out to him, so I did.

"Mitobe, make her let go! She's hurting my head!" He came over and tapped on Riko's shoulder, prompting her to let go of my hair. I sniffed, pretending to cry with fake tears forming on the corners of my eyes. Watching Riko's face was priceless as horror and guilt came over her face.

"Yuuki-chan, I'm sorry!" She rearranged my hair perfectly and I pulled away with a naughty grin on my face, chuckling.

"Just kidding." Her face scrunched up and her hands clenched and unclenched.

"Don't hurt me, Riko-chan!" I laughed as I danced around my teammates.

 **Normal** **POV as Yuuki is playing with Riko**

Midorima glanced over at the opposing team with annoyance on his face. Takao noticed his friend's attention was aimed over at Seirin, so he turned his attention towards them to see what captivated Midorima's attention. He saw the coach of Seirin chasing their princess. Whilst the pale blonde female was weaving through her teammates laughing, the coach proceeded to follow with her fist shaking at her in the air.

"Are you watching them, Shin-chan?" Takao teased. Midorima's attention snapped to Takao, snorting.

"Of course not, you idiot. Why would I proceed to observe our opponents?" Midorima turned around back to his own team. Takao shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch in fascination at the red-head's carefree attitude, having fun during a break at a basketball game, the Inter-high, Preliminaries, nevertheless.

'What a strange girl she is,' Takao thought.

'Her throw is very unique, if not, strange. I've never seen anyone play like that before. Who is she?' Midorima thought as he turned around. 'I must find out.'

* * *

 **Yuuki's POV**

I finally got Riko to stop chasing me and I sat down on the bench next to Izuki. He placed his arm around my shoulders and leaned half of his weight onto my shoulders.

"Oi, Izuki, you're too heavy for me." I tried to remove his arm but I was sort of being lazy to.

"Aw, let me rest my arm. I've been out there playing hard for you, my imōto," Izuki joked. I punched his side, causing him to cringe.

"Izuki-kun, you are just plainly an oddball." I said. And you haven't even played yet! You can't be tired! He laughed it off with a wave of his hand, tightening his arm around my shoulders.

"Daijōbu! We'll handle whoever it is!"

"Minna!" Riko shouted. Our heads snapped up and looked at Riko expectantly.

"Kagami, Kuroko and Yuuki – take a break. Izuki, Hyūga, Mitobe, Koganei and Tsuchida – it's your turn." Riko called the roles out. Kagami, Kuroko, and I slumped down on the bench, upset that we were taken out in the third quarter. The buzzer sounded, signalling that our break was up. I felt tired, more tired than usual. Probably because I'm wasting my energy on useless stuff.

Power nap. Yeah, I need a quick power charge. I closed my eyes, leaning my head on Ka-kun's arm. Thank goodness he wiped his sweat away just now. Damn, I think Rin is seriously rubbing off on me.

"Oi, Yuuki," Ka-kun shook me.

"Stop it, baka. I'm just a little tired. Wake me up in five minutes. I just need…a power charge…" I yawned. It was a strange thing that usually worked – my power charges. Once I had a quick nap, I would be back bouncing on my toes.

* * *

 **Kagami's POV**

What kind of sportsmanship is this?! This girl just decided to lay her head on my arm and fell asleep. Just like that. I should scare her awake, but then she might come after me. I just shudder thinking about how scary Yuuki can be at times, especially when it has to do something about basketball or ballet or whatever theatre thing that she does before. I'll never admit it out loud, but I do admire how strong she is.

I glanced down at her sleeping with a small smile on her face. _What could she be dreaming about?_ I turned my attention back to the game just as Hyūga made a three-pointer. The score went up: 80 – 81. _Yes! Going against the Generation of Miracles isn't too bad at all. They're stronger and better than the other players without a doubt, but not impossible to beat._

* * *

 **Yuuki's POV**

"Yuuki-chan, you're going in for Tsuchida." Riko walked over to the table and called for a substitution.

"Seirin, substitution! 9 to 14!"

I got up from the bench and jogged over to the line, waiting for Tsuchida to swap places with me. He jogged towards me, patting my shoulder. I smiled and nodded my head at his silent encouragement. _My turn now. Watch me, Aniki._

I bounded over to the empty spot of the power forward and got into position. Hyūga glanced back and smiled at me; I gave him a thumbs-up, signalling that I was ready. _Go time._

* * *

"Kachi!" Izuki hurled the ball at me and I caught it as Mitobe became my shield, blocking the opponents from getting close to me. I decided to go for a two-pointer. I ran up towards the basket, neatly avoiding getting the ball stolen. I jumped up with my toes pointed – learned in ballet that if you point your toes, you tend to jump higher – and leaned back until I was parallel with the floor.

Let's just say I was forced into doing ballet. Father was alway the type to make sure we can do mostly, well, basically everything.

I threw the ball and watched it soar in the air. Number 4, the tallest member of Shūtoku, jumped in front of me, his goal on blocking the ball. Mitobe immediately ran towards the net, ready for a rebound as Hyūga positioned himself on the opposite side of Mitobe. _My balls haven't been a rebound in years, that's not going to happen now._ I growled, watching my ball as it continued to arc towards the hoop. I decided to take a risk.

I ran towards Mitobe as my ball descended.

"Mitobe! In front of the net!" I shouted. Startled, he obeyed my command, moving himself in directly in front of the hoop. Shūtoku's player followed Mitobe, guarding him closely. Just as I saw Number 4 bend his knees, ready to jump, I leapt up, placing my hand on Mitobe's shoulder to push myself up higher. With Mitobe's height and my agile movements, I easily jumped higher than the 6'6" opponent, dunking the ball in.

 ***BUZZ***

"Seirin 82 - Shūtoku 81!"

I clung onto the hoop, suddenly afraid the let go. The height from the hoop to the floor had a 10 feet distance. I growled silently to myself. Yes. I, Yuuki Kachiyama, dislike doing dunks unless I do them really quickly, or don't pay attention at all. You know, my abilities allow me to ignore stuff and let me focus on succeeding.

"Baka! Why are you still up there?! Let go of the hoop!" I heard Hyūga's annoyed voice underneath me. I glanced down, still holding on.

"Wahh! Hyūga! Help me! I'm scared of letting go! This is why I don't do dunks!" I wailed, my voice taking on a girly tone. Let's just hope this was the sweet candy talking. I usually don't eat sweets because...well, being influenced by the one and only, Rin Saito can do that to you. Hyuga sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I would tell you do drop down, but you might injure yourself. I could try and catch you, but I might drop you instead or completely miss you. Mitobe's already walking away so we can't ask him to come back…"

"Just get me down from here!" I growled. I felt someone tugging my legs. I craned my head and found the Number 4 standing there with my legs in his hands.

"Let go. I'll catch you."

"Eh?"

"Do you want to come down or not?" He asked. Everyone looked on in surprise. I immediately let go of the hoop and felt him catch me princess-sty... I did not say that. It was a sight to behold: a scary-looking blonde that towered at 6'6" carrying a petite 5'5" red-head that was just acting like a girl. He lowered me down so that my feet rested on the ground.

"Arigatō!" I flashed him a smile and sprinted back to my team who were already lined up on the court. I took my spot in between Hyūga and Kagami who both drilled their knuckled into my head.

"Ow, ow, ow! What was that for?!" I demanded., glaring at them. They both glared back at me and I decided to punch Kagami in the side, getting my revenge. Hyūga pushed my head down, to bow to the other team.

"Gēmu o arigatō! (Thanks for the game!)" Both teams bowed their heads. We separated and headed towards the locker room.

"Yuuki-chan! Get out of here!" The boys realized that I was following behind them with Riko and Rin and proceeded to chase the two of us away. I laughed, grabbing both Rin and Riko's hands and spun around.

"Excuse me, may I have a word with you?"

I stopped and saw the green-haired guy wearing his warm-up suit with the hawks-eyed guy standing next to him.

"What is it?" Riko asked. He turned his gaze onto her.

"Not you. I wanted to speak with her over here." He pointed to me. "Midorima Shintarō."

"I know. Have you forgotten? _Mommy."_ I grinned as I saw his eyebrow twitch.

"Just who are you?"

"A girl who just beat you." I plainly said. "Maybe this'll help. We first met when I by accidentally broke one of you lucky item and blamed it on a certain blonde model. Remember anything now?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

His eyes widen and I waited. "Y-You..." He paused uncertain. "Y-Yuuki...Kachiyama, Kise's childhood friend as I recall, correct?"

I nodded my head. "One and only." I held my hand out. "It's nice to officially meet you." I chuckled lightly.

"Interesting... That's why..." Midorima replied with interest in his voice.

"I'm Takao Kazunari!" The man beside Midorima introduced. Midorima shoved a hand into his face to push him away.

I let out a small sigh. Energetic boy, I see. "It's nice to meet you Takao." He gave me a grin.

"Kac-"

"Just call me Yuuki. Carrot head." I smirked as his eyebrow twitched once again.

"Yuuki-san, where have you played basketball before?"

"I first played here in Japan...but I moved to America and played there for a while." I replied. Midorima continued to stare at me and I returned his gaze,

"Interesting… I see that now." He turned around, heading back to his teammates. "Takao, come." Takao glanced back and smiled at me, waving before running back to Midorima's side.


	19. Chapter 18: Late Night

**Do I own Kuroko no Basket? I wish!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18:** Late Night_

After playing against two kings in a row, we were all, mostly the boys, were like zombies in the locker room. The senpai's were alright after a few minutes of rest. However, I was sort of similar to Kagami's - we were physically incapable of moving after exerting so much energy. I did have to use more of my abilities, but nothing new.

My legs feel like jello. Let's hope I have nothing else to do after some time.

"Someone carry Yuuki-chan and Kagami," Riko announced as she left the locker room with Rin.

"Let's decide this with rock-paper-scissors," Hyuga declared. Izuki motioned me over to him. I mentally groaned as I slowly crawled on the floor, feeling the exhaustion overtake my bones. He chuckled as I clambered onto his back. The remaining members stuck out their fists and shouted, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

 **-x-**

"Excuse me!" Riko called out, walking into the restaurant next to Rin. I had mine and Izuki's duffle bags slung over my shoulders as we walked into the warm building. I had to stifle my laughter when I saw Kuro-kun drag Ka-kun into the restaurant. Izuki set me down on my feet and I glanced around narrowing my eyes. As I thought,

Ryocchi and his senpai are here.

"Kise and Kasamatsu!" Ka-kun shouted, pointing at them. I shook my head at him.

"What? No honorific?!" Kasamatsu demanded. Sighing, I mentally face palmed.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Yuuki found herself sitting with Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, and Kasamatsu at the table. **[A/N: Hahaha, they're all K's]** Kise narrowed his eyes at Kagami, "Why are we sitting together? Kagamicchi's not wanted here. I only want Kurokocchi and Yuukicchi here."

The pale blonde girl groan silently, deciding to be the peacekeeper. Clapping her hands twice, she caught their attentions. "Hai, hai! If we don't eat, the food will burn." Just as she lifted a fork up, they all heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, excuse me! Sir, do you have two...Eh?" They all looked up and found Takao and Midorima at the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Hyuga managed to ground out. "Where are the others?" Takao responded chuckling.

"Ah, well, we lost the upperclassmen while Shin-chan was crying." Yuuki watched amusedly as a tick mark appeared on Midorima's temple.

"Hey!"

The raven haired male continued his explanation as if his tsundere friend didn't interrupt him. "We figured we might as well get something to eat."

"We're going somewhere else to eat!" Midorima sharply turned on his heels and stomped out of the restaurant. The second they closed the door, the storm outside picked up and the two of them had no choice but to come back inside. They were lightly drenched. Takao's eyes landed on Kasamatsu who was eating his okonomiyaki.

"Are you Kaijo's Kasamatsu Yukio?"

"Yeah, but how did you-"

"You are known nationally for being a strong point guard! This is amazing! I want to hear from someone who plays the same position as mine! Oh! Let's sit there!" he dragged Kasamatsu away from the table he previously occupied with Kise and went to an empty table.

Rin snickered at her friend as she was now sitting with both the raven haired boys, Kasamatsu and Takao. The pale blonde noticed this and sent a glare towards her as the purplenette waved her off.

Kise, Kuroko, Kagami, Yuuki and Midorima sat on the same table now. Tension started to rise again. Kise and Kagami had an annoyed expression while Kuroko had his usual deadpan look. Midorima looked bitter with his defeat while Yuuki glared daggers of death at Midorima. Who would forget what happened to the game anyway?

"Why don't we order something?" Kuroko said while opening the menu, hoping to ease up the tension.

"I'm pretty full, so I'm fine with what I already had." Kise replied.

"Excuse me!" Kagami exclaimed to get the waiter's attention.

"I'm surprised you could eat that shit." Midorima said with a bitter face.

"Why'd you say that?!"

"Can I share with you?" Yuuki poked Kagami. He nodded. She too, was hungry herself. Hungry, as in she could eat her own arm.

"Can I get squid balls, pork balls, mixed balls, octopus balls and pork kimchi balls?" Kagami said continuously, getting attention from Kise and Midorima.

"You're ordering too much!" Midorima exclaimed.

"What sort of chant is that?!" Kise asked.

"Don't worry. Kagami can eat it all by himself." Kuroko replied with a deadpanned face. Yuuki laughed silently.

"He's not an ordinary human. You should see him eat 50 pieces of burgers in less than 30 minutes." Yukia said while laughing. Kagami's head popped a vein.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"So…", Yuuki said as she looked down on the okonomiyaki at the rectangular pan. "How do you eat this?"

"You're Japanese and you don't know how to eat it?" Midorima asked. Yuuki gave a reply by stabbing the carrot beside her plate. Midorima gulped as he watched her action.

"Where did that carrot come from?" Kuroko asked.

"Oh, this? I'm using it as voodoo for a certain SOMEONE." Yuuki put stress in the word 'someone' as she glared at Midorima for a second.

"I wonder who that is." Kuroko replied before looking at Midorima. "Do you know who it is, Midorima?"

"Yeah. And I really know him to the core." he replied.

"Yuukicchi I can't believe you forgot, all you have to do is to eat it with the chopsticks."

"Really?" Yuuki got a small piece of the food in front of her and ate it. Her face turned purple.

"Is something wrong?" Kise asked.

"The food…" Yuuki muttered. "It's disgusting…" she quickly made it to the comfort room and threw up. It took her a couple of minutes before going back with an annoyed expression.

"Who mixed the okonomiyaki?" she asked.

"Me. Now what?" Midorima replied, clueless of the fact that she threw up because of what he made.

"Are you trying to poison me?!"

"Nope. I would if I wanted to a long time ago."

"You carrot!"

"Whitehad."

"Boob toucher!"

Midorima's face became flustered as he remembered what happened back then. The attention of the other customers were now on their table so Midorima had no choice but to pretend he was not the one she was screaming to. He waited before the customers went back to their eating before talking again. Kise can't help but smile at the scene.

* * *

 _Yuuki was walking down the hall after going to the bathroom. Sighing she turn at the corner only to bump into someone. "Ack!"_

 _Feeling some weight on her she opened her eyes, and her eyes widen when she felt a certain place being touched. Screeching, she shoved the person away from her and gave death glares to the person._

 _The green haired male got fluster and quickly got up. "S-sorry!"_

 _"Pervert!" The blonde girl shouted and ran off._

* * *

"You didn't have to say it out loud, idiot!" he whispered loudly.

"Hmph." Yuuki turned away before an idea came to her mind. "Hey guys!"

The other Seirin members on the different tables, along with Kasamatsu and Takao, faced the blonde girl. They noticed the big grin on her face.

"What do you think of having a training camp together?"

"Together?" Riko asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Along with Shutoku and Kaijo."

"Are you serious?!" Kagami, Kise and Midorima shouted in unison, all of them had disbelief in their voices.

"Yeah."

She pouted towards the three. "Ryocchi, Ka-kun, and Mido-kun doesn't want to train together..." She faked the sadness in her eyes tearing welding up in her eyes. The three panicked.

"Ah! Sorry, Yuukicchi! I'd love to train with you guys..." Kise half-shouted. Kagami blushed and awkwardly nodded his head as Midorima just turned his face away and shrugged his shoulders.

"And where are we doing it?" Riko asked. She was visibly interested.

"At the back of our house. It is near the sea so I thought we could have an outing-slash-training camp in preparation for our next game. We have sports equipments and courts so you can enjoy yourself and have practice matches with each other."

"Sounds like a good idea!" Takao exclaimed. "What do you think, Kasamatsu?"

"Yeah. I think so, too. I'll talk to the coach first."

"Oi Takao! Don't act as if the coach is gonna allow us." Midorima told him.

"Pfft. I know he would. He would want to fight against Seirin again, this time, in a practice match."

Midorima sighed in defeat. Deep inside him, he also thought of fighting Seirin once again. He can't refuse the offer.

"It'll be three days from now. Be at your schools at 10 am. I'll send the vehicles to fetch you." Yuuki said.

* * *

Midorima now was talking to Kagami about their opinions about basketball. In the middle of the talk, an okonomiyaki landed on top of Midorima's head, courtesy of Takao. A vein popped out of the head of the angry Midorima. "I'll talk to you about this later. Takao, come here for a second."

"Sorry, sorry", Takao said as Midorima walked towards him and ragged him outside. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Waaagaaa!"

Midorima went back in and got his bag. "Listen, Kagami. There is another generation of Miracles in Tokyo aside from me. His name is Aomine Daiki. And he's the same type of player as you."

Yuuki saw Kuroko give a slight evidence of emotion, something that was rare. She furrowed her eyebrows with worry.

"I don't understand. But he's strong, isn't he?" Kagami asked after eating another piece of okonomiyaki.

"He's strong. But the way he plays, I don't like it." This time, Kuroko frowned.

* * *

"Thank you!" Riko exclaimed.

"Come back again!" the chef answered.

Riko went to where her teammates are. She realized that there was a commotion going on. And the reason was the dog that Kuroko found. Her eyes formed hearts as she grabbed the dog and spun around.

"He's so fluffy! He's so cute! Where did you come from? You're so cute!" Riko stared at it for a moment. "Wait. Do you think he looks like someone?"

The whole team stared at the dog's face. They then looked at Kuroko and went back to look at the dog.

"HAAAAA! THE EYES! EYES!"

"That's it! You'll be named as Tetsuya #2 from now on!" Koganei exclaimed.

"Don't name him!" Hyuga replied.

The other members started to pet the new member of their family when Yuuki noticed Kagami cowering and hiding behind a signboard. "Coach, what is he doing?"

"I dunno. What're you doing, Kagami?"

"Um… I… I can't… I can't handle dogs."

The whole team stood there, blinking in disbelief except Yuuki. She was uncontrollably laughing along with Rin.

"Kachi-san", Kuroko went beside her. "Can we bring him along in our outing?"

"Yeah why not?"

The last 3 words made Kagami cower even more.

* * *

 _"Onii-chan! Come play with me!" A young girl ran over to a taller white-silver haired boy._

 _"Hai, hai. Let's play baby Yuuki!"_

 _"Go easy on her, Yujima." A older woman with blonde haired told the older boy as the two nodded and ran off. She felt a tug on her dress and looked down into red eyes. "Is something the matter, Shotaro?" She picked him up and walked over to the bench as the two watched the other two run back and forth playing._

 _The little boy shook his head, silver hair falling in his face with the white tips just barely over his eyes. "Will I be able to play just as good as onii-san and_ _nee-chan?" he asked._

 _"Of course you will."_

 _"Okaa-san! Look at my new move!" The young girl shouted as the woman smile at her._

 _The young girl grinned as she had the ball and quickly disappeared from her older brother's sight before reappearing near the hoop and basically chucked the ball at the net as it hit the rim and went in._

 _"That was amazing Yuuki-chan!" The older woman laughed giving her a big smile._

Yuuki sat on the frame of the window and gazed outside watching the storm lighten up. A blank, emotionless face was placed on her as she just gazed outside, watching the rain drops on the window.

"I hope we can play again, Aniki. Same with you little brother..."


	20. Chapter 19: Training Camp

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19:** Training Camp_

"Is the Seirin team complete?" Yuuki asked. She wore a two piece bathing suit which was a C cup, and her bust is a D which is under her thin oversize hoodie and wore shorts and flipflops. Everyone was in vacation clothes, even though it was not definitely vacation time.

"Yep! Nobody wants to miss the fun!" Izuki exclaimed.

A limousine arrived shortly. A butler opened the door and revealed the Shutoku players along with their coach. Takao was still holding a slice of pizza. "Damn. Italian pizza is always good!"

Yuuki noticed Midorima holding a pail. "Hey, carrot head. What's the pail for? Sand castle-making?"

"No. It's my lucky item."

"Pfft." She held back her laugh for a second before releasing it. Laughing along with her was Takao and the other players except Shutoku's captain, Otsubo, and the two coaches. The three were just sweatdropping

Another limousine arrived. The door opened and the Kaijo member's stepped out. Kise wore a t-shirt and basketball shorts. He looked simple today but he still looked like a model. When Moriyama git out, he gave a wink at Yuuki and gave her a flying kiss.

"Ew. Ryocchi, don't do that. That's just weird, Aiko-nee will..never mind."

* * *

"I know that Yuuki's family is rich but this is something out of the league!" Hyuga exclaimed.

The back of the house was revealed to have a hot spring bathhouse, 2 basketball courts, 2 volleyball courts, a soccer field, Olympic-sized pool, workout gym, obstacle course(military type), shooting range, archery field, and another 3 courts for racket games. There was also a zoo and an amusement park. The whole bunch, except Yuuki and Rin, stood there with their mouths agape.

"Your coaches will be the one in charge of you. We'll be here for three days so relax and have fun!"

"Uhm, about the lodging…" Izuki said.

"Don't worry about that. You'll have individual rooms inside the house. Your keys will be given to you later on. Just approach me."

A maid went to Yuuki and bowed before talking. "Young mistress, we've got another group of customers who'll be coming in later."

"Inform me when they arrive. And also, please prepare the lunch to be 4 times as large as the usual. We've got a glutton here."

"I heard that!" Kagami shouted, she winked at him.

"Yes, Young mistress." The maid bowed before walking away.

"Let the Camp begin!"

* * *

"What was the maid talking about 'customers'?" Kise asked. They were sitting on a bench after buying smoothies from a kiosk which Kise didn't expect would be there.

"Oh. You caught it. This is a business run by me."

"Cool. What about your siblings? Do they have businesses, too?"

"Being the eldest, Yujima is being trained to run the company as the direct heir. The second, Kaede, has a shop that provides car accessories of any type. He's too fascinated with cars. I like sports so I got this. As for the youngest...he does what he wants, mostly music stuff."

"Do you think you're too young to run a business as large as this?"

"Nope. Father trains us at a young age to develop our skills. I actually like it. And besides, it is not possible that one day, I might get betrothed to someone who is also business minded."

"You sound like you don't care if you get married at a young age."

"I don't really care as long as I have basketball with me."

"Really?"

* * *

The other teams were busy doing drills and exercises to build up their strengths. Shutoku and Kaijo got the basketball courts while Seirin got the pool. Yuuki and Kagami were exempted since they both had injuries, though the blonde's wasn't as bad as the redhead's. However, they sat at the bench beside the pool to at least watch the others. Suddenly, a pink-haired woman came in the picture.

"What a cute dog." The woman said. She was referring to Tetsuya #2 who was waging his tail. The practice came to halt when the members noticed the pink-haired woman in teal two-piece bikini that revealed her curves and emphasized her busts.

"Momoi." Kuroko said.

"You know her?" Koganei asked.

"May I ask who are you?" Riko asked the woman who just came in.

"Oh. How do I put this? I'm Tetsu's girlfriend. I came here because I'm excited for the championship league."

"Tetsu who?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." She smiled.

The whole team exclaimed in shock and left their mouths agape. "You have a girlfriend?!" Tsuchida asked with a hint of strong disbelief.

"She's not. She's my manager back in middle school."

'She's the manager of Teiko?' Yuuki thought. 'Are we against her school next? Though...' She narrowed her eyes at the pink haired girl.

"Ah! Tetsu, there you are!" Momoi went towards Kuroko and lunged at him, embracing him tightly and pressing her boobs against Kuroko.

"I can't breathe."

The other members stood there with shock on their faces and Yuuki was pretty sure they wanted to kill Kuroko at that time. She thought of removing herself from the environment. She stood up calmly and sighed as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Yuuki?" Kagami asked.

"I'll do some shooting. Wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"Who do you think will be our next opponent?" Yuuki asked while dribbling the ball and did a three-point shot.

"I don't know. But I want to play with the Generation of Miracles as soon as possible." Kagami picked up the ball and did a shooting stance. He was about to shoot when he felt pain in his legs. "Shit!"

The ball bounced off the rim and rolled to the corner. "Kagami!" Yuuki ran towards him and held his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Kagami blushed at the sudden contact. He turned away from her to hide his tomato face. "Yeah…"

Yukia smiled at Kagami. She thought he was acting like a kid having a crush for the first time. She almost had the urge to laugh.

"Hey." The two of them heard another voice. "You're Kagami Taiga, right? And who's this cutie?"

"Yuuki Kachiyama. And who are you?" The blonde asked asked.

"I don't play with someone who won't even tell me their name." Kagami continued.

"I don't care. If I tell you to play, you play. I'll tell you my name, at least. It's Aomine Daiki."

'Aomine?!' Kagami and Yuuki simultaneously thought. Yuuki frowned at the way she got surprised, she mentally sighed and shook her head. Just then her stomach growled loudly and the both of them ended up looking at her. "What, I'm hungry. It's your fault," Yuuki said to Aomine, who replied with a questioning look.

"You look like blueberry pie," she said, clutching her stomach while a smirk appeared on her face.

The redhead started laughing, as a smile ghosted over Aomine's lips. Just then Yuuki heard a familiar laugh. Looking over she noticed a certain purple headed girl laughing behind her hand hunched over. "Oi, Rin!"

"Y-Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I got it!" She replied still laughing.

"I don't like it when you ask me to play and then you look down at us." Kagami replied to the blue haired male as his laughter died down.

"Hey, hey. I told you I don't care of what you think. Just play. I don't look for someone who doesn't exist, like a player better than me."

"Bastard." Yuuki stepped forward but an arm stopped her from lunging towards Aomine. She turned to Kagami who was still extending his arm. He didn't look at Yuuki but glared at Aomine. She felt the tiger-like aura from him. She shivered for a moment. Then she heard Kagami sigh.

"From Kise, to Midorima. The Generation of Miracles are really pissing me off. But you're another one. I'll crush you."

"Kagami, let me play." Yuuki requested.

"No. You're still recovering and it still needs a bit more time and you tell me to let you play? You really are reckless."

"Hmph. Fine."

Aomine removed his hoodie, tossing it over to the blonde and dribbled the ball as they positioned themselves on the court. Yuuki looked at Kagami with worry. "Bakagami."

* * *

Kagami was panting heavily; his mouth was left open to inhale more than enough oxygen. Yuuki's face showed no emotion as she watched the one-on-one game. 'Aomine does it without effort! He's as fast as me! Maybe even faster!'

"Jeez. Did you really defeat Midorima?" Aomine stood while dribbling. There seemed to be no traces of sweat on his body.

"Bastard." Kagami replied.

"Tetsu's mind must be clouded. You can't draw out his full potential", Aomine continued to dribble the ball. "Tetsu's a shadow. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow would be. For short, he becomes stronger with a strong ally alongside him. But you…"

Kagami's eyes widened again when he realized that Aomine had already dashed passed him. He heard him mumble something. "Your light is too dim."

Aomine went to the hop and dunked the ball. Kagami lost his balance and fell to the concrete floor, still panting heavily with shock sprawled all over his face.

"Looks like the game is over." Aomine said as he walked towards Yuuki and traced her jawline until his finger reached her chin and lifted it up so he was directly staring into her eyes. "As for you…"

"What are you doing here?" Yuuki said while slapping his hands away.

"Is that how you treat your customers here?"

"Wha-"

"Oh, I forgot. I told your staff to not to tell you that the Touou High Basketball Team is here. I wanted to surprise you. And maybe meet Midorima and Kise, too."

Yuuki frowned. Aomine chuckled before lowering his head and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. It was a quick kiss. Like a baby kissing her mother's cheek that was full of pimples. (Lol wat. It just came to my mind. Who would kiss a face full of pimples?)

Yuuki's eyes widened as she became flustered with the sudden intimate contact. It was her first kiss!

"Some expert researcher told me that you didn't have your first kiss yet. Guess I'll have to take it before Kise does." He was referring to Satsuki. He picked up his hoodie and went outside the court. "I'll see you later, Princess."

Her face went deep crimson that she crouched down and punched the concrete, making a large dent on it. It made Kagami come back to his senses and saw the dent on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Yuuki picked her phone from her shorts and dialed someone's number.

"Yes, Young Mistress?"

"Ah, Sebastian. Please tell the construction department to fix the dent on Basketball Court 2."

"As you wish, Young Mistress."


	21. Chapter 20: Camping Day 1

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20:** Camping Day 1_

"Ichiro, what do you think of merging our companies together?" Masaomi asked him. They were in a meeting room drinking wine.

"I also have that in mind, though. Merging the Kachiyama Zaibatsu and the Akashi Zaibatsu will result to a business success."

"But we still have to deal with the Haizaki Zaibatsu. You still haven't signed treaties with them."

"I'll just have to make sure that he won't interfere with our plans."

"Then that's good."

"The only way to merge our companies is through marriage of two people from each of us."

"And they are…"

"Yes. They are-"

* * *

Kuroko noticed that Yuuki was unusually silent since she came back with Kagami from the court. 'Did something happen?'

"Kachi-san", Kuroko suddenly spoke. "Did you and Kagami do 'it' in the basketball court?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?!"

"You were silent and flustered since you two came back from your 'practice' this morning. Kagami was silent, too so I wanted to ask you personally." Kuroko had his pokerface on so she can't tell if he's joking or not.

"Then forget about what you're thinking! Just go to the springs and join the boys, okay?!"

"Yes. Thank you." Kuroko walked five steps forward before he went back to her again. "Uhm. Where's the springs?"

"Go straight and turn right."

"Thanks."

* * *

Yuuki submerged herself in the spring and stayed underwater for a couple of seconds before going up to breathe. The hot water made her skin red. Yuuki and Momoi left early because they still have to plan training regimens and she preferred to stay longer. It has been a long time since she experienced the hot springs.

"Hey guys!" Takao exclaimed. "Why don't we play truth or dare?!"

The men's bath was crowded and noisy. With 4 basketball teams in it, including Touou team who decided to join, it would really be noisy. Aomine's presence shocked Kise and Midorima. Kuroko still had his deadpan face so nobody can tell if he's shocked or not.

"Truth or dare my ass", Hyuga replied. "It's too crowded I can't even do something without bumping into someone!"

The other boys continued to argue about whether to have the game or not. Otsubo kept his calm nature while Mitobe stayed silent as usual.

"That's it. I'm out." Midorima got up from the spring and stepped on the dry stones. "It's too crowded here."

"Hey, Shin-chan. The girl's bath is practically empty right now. Momoi and Riko had already went out. Rin and Yuuki are attending to some matters so you can go there." Takao said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! But I'll remain here. We're gonna play! Are you joining?"

"I refuse." Midorima walked away towards the women's bath, not noticing the laughing Takao.

"Hey", Wakamatsu, Touou's center, caught Takao's attention. "You were lying to him, aren't you?"

Takao gave him a toothy smile and Wakamatsu knew what it meant.

"I wasn't kidding about the Riko and Momoi part. I heard Rin say something about doing some paper work. And I'm not even sure if Yuuki is still there."

"That kid is going to be so dead."

"Midorimacchi will die!" Kise exclaimed and looked at Kuroko. "Do something, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko folded his hands and bowed slightly. "May his soul have guidance."

"Kurokocchi!"

* * *

Yuuki heard someone submerge into the water. Thinking it was another customer, she ignored it. The customer might not even see her since she was concealed behind the drooping leaves of the shrubs beside the springs and the environment was misty and foggy.

An hour passed and none of them moved. Yuuki thought of going to dinner already since it was almost dinnertime. Her towel was behind the costumer so she stood up and stepped on the stone stairs and walked towards the rock that was behind the costumer. As she went nearer to the person, she slowly recognized the person. She wanted to go closer so she walked slowly until she was a foot away from the person.

Midorima heard footsteps coming towards him and his head turned to the direction of where the footsteps came from. Slowly, the silhouette of a woman became visible as she walked towards him. He blushed in embarrassment as he realized Takao had played a prank on him.

The fog slowly faded until the person was revealed. It was no other that the whitehead, Yukia. Midorima's eyes widened as he stared at Yukia who stared back at him, too. Both of them had shock on their faces. Midorima became flustered even more when he realized Yuuki was completely naked in front of him. Her locks covered her breasts while small amounts of fog covered her lower parts.

Yuuki stared at Midorima for a while before going back to her senses and realize what was going on. "You…"

"I can explain! It was-"

"PERVERTED CARROT!" Yuuki tackled him and he stood up to try evading her attack but he was unsuccessful. Yuuki pinned him down the rocky edge and wrapped her hand on his neck. Her other hand was preparing to strike a punch. "What are you doing here?!"

Just then, the door of the women's bath opened. Kise was smiling with his eyes closed. "It's dinnertime, Midorimacchi! How long are you going to-"

He was cut off when he saw the awkward position Midorima and Yuuki had. She was pinning him down; half of Midorima's body was submerged in water. Yukia's knee was beside Midorima's right side. A lot of loose hanging strands covered her breasts from Kise's view. A strand of hair awkwardly dropped from her shoulder and added up as a cover up for her busts.

"Sorry for interrupting you." He smiled awkwardly before shutting the door behind him. It was a signal for Yuuki to remove herself from Midorima and quickly grabbed the towel. She went to the changing room and changed to a gray kimono with spider web designs. Midorima frowned on how she acted so calmly after someone just had seen the two of them in an awkward position.

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I saw something?" Midorima asked as he wrapped his towel around his waist.

"No. I'm used to it. I have two idiotic brothers who will just barge into my room without knocking." Yuuki opened the door. "Get changed. I'll be waiting outside."

* * *

"Yuukicchi is… Midorimacchi is… Waaaaaaaaa!" Kise continued to sob uncontrollably. Thank goodness there were no maids or butlers around to see the commotion. They gathered around a large table for dinner. The food was not cooked yet so they had no choice but listen to Kise's deafening cries. Riko was getting annoyed of this while Aomine raised his eyebrow.

"Will you just stop whining and say it directly?!" Riko said. She punched him on the head.

"Yukicchi and Midorimacchi are-"

"Speak or die, Kise." Yuuki and Midorima, who had just entered, said simultaneously. Kise wailed. This time it was worse.

"Yuukicchi and Midorimacchi had sex in the women's bath!" Kise cried loudly. Yuuki's face darkened while Midorima blushed heavily and looked down on the wooden floor. The others were staring at the two of them in shock.

"Yuuki, you are…" Kagami said slowly.

"Shut up!" Yuuki lifted her childhood friend by the collar of his kimono and punched him hardly. She then glared at Midorima and punched him too.

"What on earth are you doing?! It was Takao who told me that the women's bath was empty!"

She then averted her deadly gaze to Takao and landed an uppercut on his jaw and sent him flying.

"We didn't have sex, you idiot! Why would I give my precious to this eyeglasses horoscopic jerk?!"

"Horoscopic jerk?!"

"And besides, it was already a right time to-"

"To suck him?" Aomine interrupted. Satsuki facepalmed at the ugly comment.

"To beat him! I was trying to beat him until this puddinghead entered! And I'm pretty sure Carrot here has a small dick!" Yuuki pointed at Kise who had a bruise on his face. The other boys laughed at the last two words. Riko tried not to laugh while Momoi and Shutoku's coach stayed silent. Kaijo's coach was glaring daggers at Touou's coach.

She then returned her gaze to Aomine and her face suddenly darkened. "Don't think I forgot what you did to me this morning…"

She held him on the arm and swung him upwards until he landed on the wooden floor, leaving a dent. She then grabbed a pie from the table and threw it to Aomine's face, who was still lying down and wincing from the impact.

"Why you!" Aomine quickly stood up and got a plate of sushi and flung it towards her. She quickly performed a cartwheel to evade the flying sushis. Too bad for Aomine, the sushi landed on Hyuga's face.

"Bastard. Have respect for your senior, freshman!" he picked up 5 meatballs and consecutively threw towards Aomine, but hit Imayoshi, Touou's captain, instead. Imayoshi's face darkened.

"A food fight, you say…"

The night continued with food flying across the table and battle cries being shouted.

* * *

"Yuu..."

"Ok, so I may or may not be tired. So what!" The blonde huffed leaning her head on the purplenette's shoulder.

"Ah, Yuu. Don't forget that it'll be your father's birthday soon. So there'll be a party and we have to go. It's going to be in a few days or so." Rin told her.

"Of course. Can't miss father's birthday all right."

"Yuukicchi! I'm sorry for misunderstanding..." The two girls looked up to face a blonde male who has a bruise on his face which he placed an ice pack on.

Yuuki sighed and beckoned him to sit next to her. "It's fine. Sorry for punch you in the face. You being a model slipped my mind, so I should've hit you somewhere else." She awkward laugh as Rin shook her head at her.

"Woof!"

The three looked down the hall to see #2 running down the hall followed by some guys.

"Hey Yuuki, Rin." Some greeted.

"Yo Kise."

"#2 come back!"

Yuuki sighed and stood up. Placing two fingers in her mouth she made a very loud whistle which #2 responded by running back towards her and sat down in front of her. The blonde smiled down at the dog and knelt down to pet him. The guys chasing the dog came back after a few minutes and were now panting.

The two girls gave each other a look before laughing. This training camp sure is going to be lively.


End file.
